Heroes of Arcadia: The Gamemaster's Legacy
by Anthony Bault
Summary: When a mysterious portal appears near the home of a video game expert, he finds himself entering the worlds of his favorite games to discover the truth behind them...and becomes a hero he never knew he could be. MarioZeldaMegamanSonic fic, but NOT A HUMO
1. Prologue & First Contact

Heroes of Arcadia: The Gamemaster's Legacy  
by Anthony Bault  
  
Legal:  
Mario, Link, and all related characters are (c) Nintendo  
Megaman and all related characters are (c) Capcom  
Sonic and all related characters are (c) Sega, DIC, and Archie Comics  
King Ralius, Zorin Wayfarer, Adaman, and Magi Reynard Prower are based on characters from the  
above games.  
  
The following characters are (c) the fanfic authors that made them:  
Bookshire Draftwood, Sandra Nightweaver, and Packbell: David Pistone aka Serinthia Draftwood  
Chris Petrucci and Rebecca MacPherson: Keith Aksland  
Sir Kain: Eric Goodwin  
Ryan Nightweaver: Ryan Huber   
Fred "FX" Ferret: G. T. Ettinger III  
Major Frank Sharpe and Lt. Sergio "T-Bone" Hernandez: T-Bone  
David Kintobor and Chuckles Echidna: David Gonterman  
Sasha Prower: RottinKid  
Melanie and Cleo Chameleon: Morgan Ingersoll  
Lutherain: Emily S. Smith  
Anthony, King Arbolet, Prince Vinius, Princess Blossa, Sir Eric of the Larson Clan:  
Anthony Bault  
  
Above characters used without permission (update your e-mails, guys, I wanna talk to ya!) but  
are merely being used for fun and not for profit. (Rough translation: *groveling* PLEASE  
don't sue!) This fanfic may be distributed unaltered by permission of the author, but may not  
be distributed for profit.  
  
Author's forward:  
My first fanfic...and hopefully not my last.  
  
This fanfic is based on a paper and pencil RPG called "Heroes of Arcadia" I started creating  
(not for publishing, just for fun) a while back where you can role play a video game. What you  
will read is, essentially, part of the back story for that RPG.  
  
Basic premise: Suppose everything we believe to be fiction is actually fact, but in some other  
reality. With some unknown ability, we are able to see that reality, but only perceive it as  
our imagination. Suppose it turns out we had the ability to visit those realities a long time  
ago, but the "doors" have long since closed...  
  
HOA-TGL is the story of how one of those doors opened, and what happens when that reality  
literally spills into ours...  
  
Enjoy!  
  
(P.S. That sound you hear is the fourth wall completely shattering!)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prologue:  
  
Bowser Koopa was up to his old tricks again, he just chose a different target.  
  
Having failed to capture the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom time and time again, he set his  
sights on the neighboring kingdom of Floren, where a race of people evolved from the fire  
flowers lived. He had already captured Princess Blossa and was getting ready to make his  
escape, when his old nemesis appeared...  
  
"There he is, Mario!" Prince Vinius exclaimed. "THAT'S the fiend who kidnapped my sister!"  
  
Mario sighed and thought, "Doesn't Koopa EVER get tired of this?"  
  
Mario and Vinius chased Bowser into a nearby cave where Bowser thought he could hide and set up  
a defense, using some of his best Troopas as a wall. Unfortunately, Vinius was skilled at fire  
magic, even teaching Mario a few tricks, and the two of them practically turned Bowser's troops  
into a mass barbecue. Eventually, the two of them caught up with the king of the Koopas, and  
forced him to surrender the princess.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Blossa, are you alright?" said Vinius, after helping Mario tie up Koopa.  
  
"I'm fine, brother," she said, "and I am definitely glad to be out of this...THING'S clutches!"  
  
"HEY!" Bowser exclaimed. "I may be a dirty, no good cheat, but I resent just being called a  
'thing'!"  
  
"Sorry he caused you so much trouble, he's a always been a pain in the keister when I had to a  
protect the princess in the Mushroom Kingdom," Mario said.  
  
"Well..." Vinius said, with a smile crossing his lips. "Perhaps we can get rid of this pain  
once and for all for you, Mario."  
  
"Eh? How are you going to do that?" Mario asked.  
  
"Follow us to the back of this cave, Mario, and you'll see..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The back of the cave revealed a massive stone arch etched with cryptic symbols that must have  
been around for several centuries. Vinius and Blossa saw the confused look on Mario's face and  
explained.  
  
"What you are looking at, Mario," Vinius began, "is a banishment portal. Our father once told  
us never to come down here, saying we could be lost forever if this were ever to open through  
any errant magic spell from either myself or my sister."  
  
"Yes," Blossa continued, "making it the perfect place to dump off our excess baggage here so he  
doesn't cause any more grief!"  
  
Fear crossed Bowser's face. Were they really going to...?  
  
"Momma mia! You mean you're going to..."  
  
"You bet, Mario!" Vinius exclaimed. "Just place lizard-lips here near the portal and my sis  
and I will do the rest!"  
  
"WAIT!" Bowser yelled. "Can't we make a deal?"  
  
"No deal, Koopa!" said Bloosa. "We don't make deals with the likes of YOU!"  
  
Vinius and Blossa began an strange incantation which caused the portal to open in a reddish  
haze, sucking the screaming Bowser into it.  
  
"Well," said Vinius. "I guess our two countries will both be glad to be rid of..."  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!?!?"  
  
Vinius and Blossa turned around to see their father, King Arbolet, running towards them with  
anger in his eye. That anger turned to panic when he saw the opened portal.  
  
"What...what did you do? Don't tell me you just opened the portal!"  
  
"We did, father," said Blossa proudly, "and banished Bowser Koopa to a place where he'll never  
bother this world again!"  
  
"NO!!!!!!" yelled Arbolet, then he quieted down, and looked at his kids with a more subdued  
tone. "My children...I shouldn't have told you this was a banishment portal. I only told you  
that so you wouldn't try to open it like you just did."  
  
"Father! What are you talking about?"  
  
"This portal...is one of the Arcadian portals, one of the portals that connects our world of  
Gardenia with the other worlds of Arcadia."  
  
Both of the royal children and Mario gasped. They knew of the portals, and of the history  
behind them, and suddenly worried...  
  
Which world did they send Bowser to, and can that world handle him?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1 - First Contact  
  
"RATS!"  
  
Anthony was playing his Playstation 2, trying his skills at Final Fantasy Tactics, only to have  
his main character die as a result of being ganged up on by three enemies at once. Not exactly  
how he wanted to end his game session...  
  
He had just come back from his usual weekend bike ride and was cooling down with a nice video  
game RPG. After giving up on trying to keep his main character alive, he decided to relax with  
a little television instead. Unfortunately, pickings were slim on the tube...  
  
"Reruns...golf...B-movie...George Bush...more golf...God I hate weekend TV!"  
  
He decides to grab a drink from the kitchen while trying to decide what he could do next, and  
then he had that feeling of Deja Vu again, where he swore he saw the events that just took  
place happen in a previous dream.  
  
These "happenings" have been taking place ever since he was 13, and now that he was 26, the  
frequency of them happening have increased to the point that they happened on a semi-regular  
basis. He couldn't even play cribbage with his old man without guessing what the next card was  
on certain deals.  
  
"Ah...forget it, Bault. You're just imagining things," he said to himself as he filled a water  
glass. Suddenly, he saw a bright flash come from outside the kitchen window. What he saw next  
he could scarcely believe, for he saw a giant lizard-like creature come out of where the flash  
originated. A creature, he knew all too well...  
  
"What the HELL?!? Is that...KOOPA?!?!?!?"  
  
Anthony was amazed to see the creature break out of his bonds he was in, and watched as it  
looked around, wondering where the heck it ended up. Suddenly, it turned towards where Anthony  
was looking and yelled at him.  
  
"You there, human! Come here!"  
  
"No way am I doing THAT," thought Anthony, as he made a strategic retreat to his room. He was  
glad his parents were away on vacation, they wouldn't believe this was happening even if they  
saw it themselves! He made it too his room where he had a weapon: a longsword some friends of  
his picked up at the last Gen-Con. "This should give me SOME protection against that overgrown  
tortoise," he thought. Right now he wasn't worried about where Bowser came from, only that he  
needed to make sure he survived the encounter.  
  
As he ran back down, he saw that Bowser had something else in mind, as several Goombas and  
Troopas he magically summoned made their way up the stairs toward him. Anthony jumped on one  
of the Troopas as the Troopa dived toward him, causing it to pop out of its shell. He then  
tossed the shell towards the remaining group, knocking out the lot of them.  
  
"I hope that was enough for a 1-up," he thought as he turned his attention and his sword  
towards the Troopa who regained its composure and was looking for revenge. The Troopa had a  
spear and was charging Anthony, but Anthony quickly sidestepped the charge and landed a cutting  
blow in the Troopa's now exposed back, leaving a gaping cut on the Troopa and a fair amount of  
green ichor on Anthony's sword blade.  
  
Anthony ran back down the stairs to face Bowser, dispatching a few Goombas with sword swipes as  
he ran down. He also picked up another Troopa shell to use as a shield if necessary.  
  
When Anthony made it outside where Bowser was waiting, he took a defensive stance to face him.  
Bowser wasn't impressed by Anthony's bravery. "So, the little man thinks he can face the King  
of the Koopas, huh?"  
  
"Why not? I've beaten you in all the games I played...ARRGGGHH!!!" Anthony felt a tremendous  
headache brewing, probably from the stress of what was happening, but tried to regain his  
composure.  
  
"Games, huh?" Bowser scoffed. "Well, you aren't going to be able start THIS game over after  
I'm done with you..."  
  
Suddenly, Anthony's head started to glow, followed by his body in turn. Anthony felt nothing  
except the tremendous headache, getting more excruciating as the seconds passed and forcing him  
to collapse to his knees. He knew he had to do something to relieve it and was surprised when  
the relief came in the form of a gigantic fireball that emanated from one of his outstretched  
hands and blasted Bowser back into the flash of light that brought him, which in turn caused  
all the summoned Goombas and Troopas to fade out of existence.  
  
"What the...?" Anthony said. "Did I just...?"  
  
Suddenly the headaches returned, and another blast came out of his hands. This time it was  
aimed towards the flash, and the blast turned the portal from a fire red color to a shimmering  
blue.  
  
The headaches stopped, and Anthony was kneeling on the ground near the newly created portal,  
gasping heavily. He stared at it in amazement with two questions on his mind which he voiced  
out loud.  
  
"What the hell just happened? Am I dreaming?"  
  
He realized he wasn't dreaming when trying to pick himself up using the nearby deck yielded a  
painful stab from a wood splinter. He then looked at the portal once again and was afraid.  
This was all too real. Unfortunately, his curiosity was getting the better of him, and he had  
no way of shaking it.  
  
After placing his sword in the portal and pulling it out again to see if it was safe, he took a  
deep breath, and jumped into the portal... 


	2. The Ancient Legend

Chapter 2 - The Ancient Legend  
  
King Arbolet was surprised to see Bowser run back out of the cave in a panic. It looked as if  
something scared the Koopa King almost out of his shell, and he decided to enter the cave to  
investigate. What he found was a sword wielding human with a panicked look on his face.  
  
"What the...who are you?" the human yelled.  
  
"I could ask the same of you, human, but I think you should sheathe your weapon before we  
talked. After all, it's considered bad form to threaten the king of Floren."  
  
"Floren? But...I was expecting to see the Mushroom Kingdom! What is this place?"  
  
"Sheathe your weapon and I'll tell you what you want to know, since you seem to be familiar  
enough with that lizard king to chase him off like that. My name is King Arbolet of Floren."  
  
The human placed his sword in its scabbard and began to calm down. "My name is Anthony Bault,"  
he introduced himself to the king.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Arbolet led Anthony to a small sitting room in his palace, asking him about what happened on  
his side of the portal. Anthony had a lot to say...  
  
"...and the next thing I know, I get these headaches and am shooting weird fireballs out of my  
hands. Next thing you know, I find myself talking to the king of Floren, a city I'm SURE was  
never in any of the games I played."  
  
"Games?"  
  
"Yeah. Where I'm from, that Koopa King is the main villain from a series of games where the  
protector of Mushroom Kingdom, Mario, is the hero who beats him. I can't believe he's REAL!"  
  
"Well, he is real, as are Mario and the Mushroom Kingdom you spoke of. The Mushroom Kingdom is  
our neighbor to the southwest, and Mario actually helped rescue my daughter, Princess Blossa,  
from Koopa's clutches before you came here."  
  
"That's all well and good, your majesty, but how did Bowser end up in my world? Besides the  
game designer deciding to break the fourth wall, that is..."  
  
"I'm not sure what you meant by a 'fourth wall', but that power you exhibited against Koopa is  
part of the explanation. You'd better get comfortable, Mr. Bault, for what I'm about to tell  
you happen over a thousand years ago..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The king told the following story to Anthony...  
  
About a thousand years ago, my ancestor, King Ralius of Floren, was a practitioner of clerical  
magics. He was practicing with new types of magics which tapped the very fiber of the elements  
of creation. In the middle of one of his incantations, a mysterious portal appeared in front  
of him, not the same one you just passed through, but a different one. As he approached the  
portal, a mysterious creature which resembled a humanoid fox came out of the portal and walked  
up to him. The fox introduced himself as Magi Reynard Prower, and asked Ralius what world he  
was in. The two talked about the portal that was created, and went on at great length about  
our world of Gardenia and his world of Mobius. They originally thought that it was the  
combination of Ralius's elemental magic and Reynard's summoning magic that created the portal,  
but soon realized the portal was already there and was just opened by their magic.  
  
They decided to see what other portals could be found and eventually found another portal which  
led to a world called Hylas. This world was primarily populated by creatures called "Hylians",  
and the two of them met a young warrior-turned-traveler by the name of Zorin Wayfarer. Zorin  
was intrigued by the way the two had entered his world, and asked to join them on their quest,  
even telling them about many of the legends of his world. With the help of another portal,  
they found a version of your planet Earth that was parallel in many ways. It was here that  
they met with Adaman, an artificially constructed being, or "golem" as his world called him,  
that was forged of iron and who was created by his master in an attempt to learn the secrets of  
life. His master actually let Adaman choose his own path and was not held to any form of bond  
that forced Adaman to stay, so Adaman, like Zorin, became a traveler wanting to travel the  
world.  
  
The four of them decided to travel each other's worlds to learn more about each others  
histories. They became known as "the Companions". The Companions found portals using their  
newly found talents which interconnected the four worlds to each other, allowing for easier  
travel between the worlds.  
  
Eventually, they decided to see what other worlds existed, and found another portal which led  
to your world. They met a knight of what was called the "British Isles" who actually hailed  
from a place called "Scandinavia". His name was Sir Eric of the Larson Clan, and he gave his  
title as Master of the Games having won a jousting tournament prior to meeting the Companions.  
He was frightened of the Companions at first, he originally thought Reynard was cursed and  
Zorin was one of the "fey folk", whatever that meant. Eventually, they told him of their  
coming here and of the portals that allowed them to travel from world to world. Sir Eric then  
asked to see these worlds we spoke of, and he became the fifth Companion. Even his king  
reluctantly let him travel with them to see these new worlds.  
  
The portals allowed them to see more of his world, even places that have not been visited yet  
by sailors of his world like the continent across the great ocean. Yes, Anthony, that portal  
was one of them. They also made an odd discovery about his world's race. Reynard and Ralius  
noticed a strange energy that seemed to exist within the minds of all the humans. It wasn't  
magic, yet it had the same potential as magic, and Sir Eric seemed to have a great deal of this  
power within him. Sir Eric, curious by their discovery, asked if they knew how to unlock this  
power. The incantation they spoke seemed to free Sir Eric's mind, and he was able to use  
powers they had never seen before and which radiated no magical energy. They called these  
powers "psionics".  
  
With Sir Eric's psionics, they found ways new ways to create temporary portals that allowed  
swift travel to places they had already visited. They even traveled to Sir Eric's homeland to  
visit his wife and children, and to tell his countrymen of his tales.  
  
One day, as they continued their journey through his Earth, they were stopped by a strange  
individual. The Companions were all surprised by what he told them, that he had sensed the  
portals and the powers within the Companions to find them, and that their actions have caught  
the attention of a warlike race called the Tessaran who wanted to exploit the powers. He  
introduced himself simply as "the Traveler" and gave the Companions each a strange, star shaped  
medallion. The Traveler said the medallions would allow them to focus their energies and bind  
them with power of their ancestries, called the Descendancy Power, in order to help combat the  
Tessaran.  
  
When the Tessaran faced them, the Companions were amazed at the power provided by the  
Descendancy Powers. They found themselves using powers they did not know they originally had,  
and were able to defeat the Tessaran at every encounter.  
  
Suddenly, in a feat of great magic and desperation, the Tessaran summoned an avatar of their  
war god, Trathalga, to finish them off. The Companions were hard pressed to face this  
monstrosity, after all it had the power of a god. Then Sir Eric made the supreme sacrifice.  
He gathered as much of his psionic energy as he could and focused the energy in a single blast,  
which decimated the avatar. The Tessaran ran off afraid and the Companions had won, but at a  
terrible price. Sir Eric perished as a result of the blast, which was called "the Final  
Power", because he had drawn extra energy from his very life force in order to supply the  
blast.  
  
The Traveler returned to the remaining Companions. They had lost the will to travel after the  
loss of their friend, so the Traveler made a special pact. He took Sir Eric's Descendancy  
medallion and made it disappear. He suggested that the remaining individuals carry the legend  
of their friend to their worlds, saying that, when the time is right, one of Sir Eric's  
descendants will seek their worlds out and rejoin them in peace, a vision he said he had  
foreseen. They did, and decided to call the united worlds to come "Arcadia", which in old  
Hylian meant "paradise".  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The king finished his story. "Those portals have been dormant for over a thousand years, that  
is until my two children decided to open the portal to get rid of King Koopa. I originally  
told them it was a banishment portal so they would be too scared to go near it.  
Unfortunately..."  
  
"Unfortunately," Anthony finished the king's sentence, "they saw it as an opportunity to help  
your world of Gardenia. Now we have an open portal between our two worlds, and a lot of  
problems to go with it."  
  
"Yes. I wished that a descendant of Sir Eric would have opened one of the portals first..."  
  
"Perhaps one did!"  
  
The king looked surprised. "I...I beg your pardon?"  
  
Anthony continued. "You mentioned the knight was called 'Sir Eric of the LARSON Clan',  
correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well...many old Earth clans are equivalent to families, with all the members being related in  
one way or another to each other. As such, anyone today who has the last name Larson could be  
a direct descendant of one of the members of that clan. In fact, I was named after my great  
grandfather Anton Larson, and am of Scandinavian lineage."  
  
The king looked at Anthony, almost with a look of hope on his face. "Which means...that would  
explain your use of psionics! It could stem from being Sir Eric's descendant!"  
  
"Whoa, hold it your majesty! My home state of Minnesota has about 1 Larson for every 10 people  
in it! My being the guy you are looking for could be a longshot at best!"  
  
"But...you just said..."  
  
"I said, PERHAPS one of Sir Eric's blood...I didn't automatically say I was one! In fact, I  
don't even know how I'll be able to tell, my family history doesn't go that far back!"  
  
"There is one way. Would you be willing to have your psionic power unlocked?"  
  
Anthony looked concerned. He knew that he had episodes of what were thought to be psychic  
ability, but to actually have the real powers might be too much...  
  
"Don't worry, Anthony. The incantation used will not harm you. We made sure it remained fresh  
in our memories in case this day came. Come, I'll show you where we can unlock your  
ability..." 


	3. The Hidden Talent

Chapter 3 - The Hidden Talent  
  
"You sure this is will be safe?" Anthony asked, looking at a table which King Arbolet led him  
to.  
  
"Yes, Anthony. We use this table for medical purposes. It should keep you comfortable while I  
perform the necessary incantation. If you are Sir Eric's descendant, you should be able to  
fully use your psionic ability to its fullest and be able to use all types of powers as if you  
were born to them."  
  
Anthony lied down on the table, a look of concern on his face. He was beginning to think that  
coming to this world was a mistake, especially since his family would call him reckless for  
doing so. Still, this was a unique opportunity...  
  
"I'm ready, your majesty."  
  
Arbolet began a strange incantation, during which Anthony started to glow. Anthony felt  
himself getting lightheaded, but then found himself gaining strange knowledge he never knew he  
had. After the incantation ended, the king asked Anthony to sit up.  
  
"How do you feel, Anthony?"  
  
Anthony looked toward a small canister on a shelf and reached his hand out towards it.  
Suddenly, the king saw the canister floating and heading toward Anthony's hand.  
  
"I feel...awesome..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anthony was surprised at the power he had. He managed everything from simple kinetic  
manipulations like causing small objects to float to sensing what people were feeling.  
  
"It's quite a rush, your majesty. I guess I am of Sir Eric's blood!"  
  
"Then you should be able to draw upon the Descendancy Power. Try to focus on drawing all your  
power within yourself."  
  
"Alright..."  
  
Anthony concentrated as hard as he could, and then...  
  
...nothing.  
  
"I...don't understand. What happened your majesty?"  
  
"Hmmm...perhaps the medallion that was given to your ancestor is needed. Unfortunately, we  
don't know where the Traveler sent it. We assumed it would reappear when a suitable descendant  
was found."  
  
"Well THAT'S a blow to my ego. What should we do now?"  
  
"Perhaps more information is needed, Anthony. You should go to the Mushroom Kingdom to find  
out more. The princess there is also of King Ralius's bloodline, in fact she's my niece!"  
  
"Princess Toadstool's your NIECE?!?"  
  
"Yes. Her family was entrusted with much of the information of what happened a thousand years  
ago. It was given to them so they could tell Sir Eric's epic while the kingdom was first being  
formed. In fact, there is also a monument erected to the Companions in the main city square."  
  
"Alright." Anthony said, glancing at his watch. "But it will have to wait until tomorrow.  
It's getting kind of late and I have to get back to my world. I also have to figure out how I  
can hide the portal so my home isn't overrun with military personnel, media jackals, and other  
people looking to profit from it!"  
  
"You can use your power to move the portal entrance to anywhere you want. Just focus on moving  
it like you did those objects you had floating. I'll escort you back home."  
  
They returned to the cave and Anthony said his goodbyes to the king. He then entered the  
portal to go back to his home. 


	4. Official Connections

Chapter 4 - Official Connections  
  
Upon emerging, Anthony concentrated as hard as he could and moved the portal entrance to a back  
room in the basement of his house.  
  
"There...WHEW! That should keep it safe from prying eyes."  
  
Suddenly a loud knocking was heard at the front door. Anthony walked up to his front door to  
see who it was. When he opened the door, he saw a man in a military officer's uniform looking  
at him sternly. Behind him was another military man holding a strange device.  
  
"The signal's coming from this house, Major. From the basement."  
  
"Thank you, Private. Mr. Anthony Bault, I assume?"  
  
Anthony nodded.  
  
"My name is Major Frank Sharpe, United States Military Intelligence. I'm afraid I have to ask  
you to vacate the premises as a matter of security."  
  
"Wait," Anthony interrupted. "Does this have to do with some kind of spatial anomaly?"  
  
"I'm afraid that's classified Mr. Bault."  
  
"No matter, I think it is. Come this way, I'll show you the portal and tell you all I know  
about it.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anthony led the major and the private to the portal, telling them the entire story that was  
told him by King Arbolet.  
  
"So the king now wants me to go to the Mushroom Kingdom to see what information I can find  
about the Descendancy Powers. I was planning to leave tomorrow morning."  
  
"I see...normally I would want to keep civilians out of this...but I won't stop you from  
keeping that appointment, since you've already started what sounds like diplomatic relations.  
Based on what you told me, we should probably work together, seeing as we appear to be working  
on the same project."  
  
"What do you mean, Major?"  
  
Major Sharpe looked at Anthony, looking very stern. "I must ask you to keep what I am about to  
say classified, for it may cause a panic if it gets out in the open. Will you do so?"  
  
"Of course, Major."  
  
"Good. I assume you are familiar with the location in New Mexico referred to as Area 51."  
Anthony nodded, and then Sharpe continued. "Well, we have been working on a project 200 meters  
below its surface. Namely, a strange portal that leads to some world named Mobius. Before you  
ask, Mr. Bault, yes. The same Mobius that is the world of Sonic the Hedgehog, and the same  
world where they are currently fighting Robotnik. Not too long ago, we even sent one of our  
men to check out the planet and he has since joined their fight."  
  
"By any chance was it Lt. Sergio Hernandez, code name T-Bone?" asked Anthony.  
  
The major was taken aback. "How...how did you know this?"  
  
"I'll show you, Major. However, I don't think you will like what you see..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Let's see...Web Site 9...Sonic fanfics...yes, here it is..."  
  
Anthony pulled up a web site on the screen showing two fanfics called "T-Bone's Saga" and  
"Wildcat Alley". The major looked at this and was not too pleased.  
  
"Dammit! How did this fanfic author know about this project?"  
  
"Probably the same way the inventors of the Sonic the Hedgehog game knew about Mobius,"   
Anthony explained, "the latent psionic ability that seems to be present in our entire race that  
appears to read other realities, however that works. Though I must admit, if this story is  
true, I almost afraid to ask which of these other fanfics are true as well. God help us if  
Stephen Ratliff was right..."  
  
"OK, assuming you are right, the general populace probably still thinks it's fiction, so we  
won't worry about that for now. I'll head back to Washington to get you the clearance needed  
to enter Area 51. I will also provide your workplace with reasons why you will be away for a  
while."  
  
"Alright...but why are you letting me go if you usually keep civilians out of this? I  
mean...you don't consider me expendable, do you?"  
  
"No...right now your new powers and your video game skills are major assets, and give you an  
edge we cannot afford to lose. This makes you the best qualified to visit these worlds.  
Besides...you might even give us an insight into those latent powers that we apparently all  
have, if that story was true, so you are FAR from expendable."  
  
"Alright then...I'll keep you informed of what I find out in Gardenia."  
  
"Very good, Mr. Bault. I'll ready Area 51 for you and send some plainclothes officers to watch  
the place."  
  
"Alright, I will see you tomorrow morning then, Major."  
  
Major Sharpe and the private left the house and went off in their Jeep towards the airport.  
Anthony then started to make plans... 


	5. Familiar Grounds

Chapter 5 - Familiar Grounds  
  
The next morning, Major Sharpe was at the portal with Anthony, making the final plans for the  
return to Gardenia. Anthony was strapping his sword to his side and putting on a backpack that  
had some spare clothing in it.  
  
"Hopefully, Mr. Bault, you will find what you need in the Mushroom Kingdom. Will you need any  
backup?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. King Arbolet probably is going to have several escorts already assigned  
to me, so I think I'll be well protected en route. Did you want me to bring any message to  
either the king or the Mushroom Kingdom?"  
  
"Just inform him of the military involvement on this end to protect the portal. Also, I should  
probably tell you one other thing before you go."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"We actually do have two other stations in London and Tokyo besides the one in Area 51 where we  
have been monitoring odd anomalies similar to this portal, but unopened. They are probably the  
portals to the other worlds that were mentioned. Once you are done in Gardenia, I'll arrange  
for you to see those other portals."  
  
"Good. Wish me luck, Major!"  
  
"Good luck, Mr. Bault!  
  
Anthony then turned and jumped into the portal.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
King Arbolet was waiting for Anthony on the other end. He and several of his guards were  
mounted on creatures called Ostros, a black ostrich-like creature, and they were holding on to  
the reins of another unmounted Ostro.  
  
"Ah, Anthony!" yelled Arbolet. "We've been waiting! Mount up and we'll head for the Mushroom  
Kingdom."  
  
"You sure those things are safe?" Anthony asked. "Ostriches from my world tend to peck at  
unsuspecting visitors!"  
  
"They're well tamed, and this one were holding for you is one of our best mounts."  
  
Anthony climbed on the back of the Ostro, sensing its thoughts in the process and trying to  
calm it telepathically as he mounted it. Soon, the entire group started off for the Mushroom  
Kingdom at top speed.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, Anthony," stated Arbolet as they were nearing the Mushroom Palace near a city he called  
Cappen, "are you nervous?"  
  
"Nervous, your majesty?"  
  
"Well, you ARE going to meet individuals who before now you thought were just game characters.  
In fact, I don't know if you realize this, but you've been telepathically saying 'This is going  
to be SO cool!' for the last five minutes."  
  
"Ah crap..." Anthony said nervously. "I guess I haven't fully controlled my powers yet. I  
guess I am a little nervous, mostly because I'm hoping to see Mario there."  
  
"He should be there. From what my niece has been telling me in her letters, it sounds like  
those two are very close. I'm actually surprised Mario hasn't proposed yet!"  
  
"Well having to save the Mushroom Kingdom every day from Koopa tends to make making wedding  
plans next to impossible. How do you think she'll react to me?"  
  
"When she hears you're Sir Eric's descendant? No idea, but I'm sure there'll be a big to do  
once the word gets out. There's the front gate of the castle now!"  
  
As they arrived, a small group of elite guards called the Mushroom Retainers went up to greet  
them. Anthony saw them and was sure he knew who their commander was.  
  
"King Arbolet!" the leader called out. "This is a surprise, we weren't expecting you to visit.  
Surprise visit for your niece?"  
  
"No, this is more official than that, Toad," Arbolet said, causing Anthony to realize he was  
right. "I've brought an individual here to see the princess about important matters. He hails  
from Earth."  
  
Toad was taken aback. "You mean...the Gamemaster's world?!?"  
  
"The same"  
  
"I'll tell Princess Toadstool right away! The guards will see to your mounts and escort you to  
the throne room."  
  
After dismounting, Anthony and the king's party were lead to the throne room amidst a massive  
fanfare. The chancellor came out and introduced Princess Toadstool as she walked out into the  
throne room. Things then got less formal from there...  
  
"Uncle Arbo!" she yelled, as she ran up to hug King Arbolet. "What are you doing here? I  
wasn't expecting a visit, and Toad was in hysterics when he told me you were here and said  
something about Earth!"  
  
"Well, Peach, that's where my companion comes in. Allow me to introduce you to Anthony Bault,  
descendant of Sir Eric of the Larson Clan."  
  
"Your highness," said Anthony, as he bowed in the direction of the princess.  
  
Princess Toadstool was stunned. So much so, that she couldn't even speak. When the chancellor  
heard the introduction, he asked everyone to leave the room so the three of them could speak  
privately.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So the portal is finally open," the princess started, eyeing Anthony with great interest.  
"So, Anthony, are you to become the new Gamemaster then?"  
  
"Huh? What, exactly does that mean? I'm just here to find out all I can about this world!"  
Anthony then looked at King Arbolet. "What is she talking about, your majesty?"  
  
"I should've told you this earlier, Anthony. It was hoped that the next person in Sir Eric's  
line would essentially take the title of Gamemaster as well and become kind of Arcadia's  
representative of Earth. Of course, it would also mean representing Earth as it's 'hero' of  
sorts the way Sir Eric was..."  
  
"Well you definitely should've told me THAT! Good grief!"  
  
"It's alright, Anthony," the princess interjected, hoping to calm Anthony down. "I know all  
this is new to you and you probably aren't up to accepting the title. So you don't have to  
worry about having to become anything. Let's talk about why you are here now."  
  
"Well, for some reason, according to King Arbolet, I should be able to use something called the  
'Descendancy Powers'. Unfortunately, they seem to not want to work for me. We were hoping you  
might know."  
  
Princess Toadstool thought for a moment, then said, "Well...all I know is something in our  
ancient texts which said 'all doors must open before it becomes whole', and then it mentions  
the Descendancy powers. I'm not exactly sure what it means, but it seems to hint at the fact  
that the portals must all be open before those powers become active again."  
  
"Hmmm..." Anthony said. "Looks like I'll have to have Major Sharpe prepare for my arrival  
sooner than I thought."  
  
Both the king and princess looked confused. "Who?"  
  
"Major Sharpe is with my country's military," Anthony explained. "The military already found  
the portals a while ago, not realizing what they were, and have been studying them for a while  
now. They managed to open the portal to Mobius, but for some reason anyone who tries to enter  
it, and then comes back, crystallizes upon return."  
  
"Did they use something other than magic or psionics?" asked Arbolet.  
  
"Well, seeing as they don't know how to use either, my guess is they used some type of  
technology to open it. You think that might have something to do with it?"  
  
"Indeed," said Toadstool. "The portals were considered to be a naturally occurring phenomenon  
that only opened through the use of magic, and using a method that isn't natural like magic or  
psionics might cause the portals to cause strange things to occur."  
  
"Much like that psionic blast you used to blast Koopa," Arbolet continued. "Since my children  
used weak magic to open the portal, it probably interfered with your body's chemistry and  
accelerated your natural psychic talent."  
  
"Gave me a HELL of a headache too..."  
  
Toadstool giggled. "No doubt! Well, since the other portals need to be open for us to find  
your lost abilities, and ours in the process..."  
  
Anthony looked at the princess. "What do you mean?"  
  
"The loss of Sir Eric's medallion caused the others to disappear," said Arbolet. "In order to  
restore our Descendancy Powers, your bloodline's must be restored first."  
  
"I see... Boy that REALLY makes me feel a lot better about this situation," said Anthony,  
sarcastically.  
  
"Well, let's take you to where another portal is," said Toadstool. "If you would follow me..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Princess Toadstool lead the two to a basement level of the castle, where Anthony spied a stone  
arch similar to the one in Floren. He also spied...  
  
"Is that Mario and Luigi?!?"  
  
"Yes," said Toadstool. "In fact, I was going to have them join you when you went in."  
  
"Sweet!" Anthony thought to himself, making sure not to telepathically say it.  
  
"Hey, Peach!" Mario cried out as the trio approached. Then he saw Anthony and said, "Whosa  
this guy, and why does he look like an accountant?"  
  
"An accountant?!?" Anthony thought to himself, taken aback.  
  
"His name is Anthony, Mario," said the princess, "and he is Sir Eric's descendant."  
  
Both Mario and Luigi looked surprised. "Really?" "Momma mia!"  
  
"Really," said Anthony as he went over to shake their hands in greeting, "and I can't tell you  
what a thrill it is to meet you guys! I've played most of the video games you guys starred in,  
beat most of them too!"  
  
"Well, itsa really great to meet a fan...even though we have no idea what you are talking  
about," said Luigi.  
  
Anthony explained at length what he was talking about, describing many of the games from Donkey  
Kong to Paper Mario. Mario and Luigi were impressed.  
  
"Wow, I didn't a know we were a THAT popular!" exclaimed Mario.  
  
"Please! Your games practically MADE Nintendo! You're even considered their mascot, Mario!"  
  
Luigi nudged Anthony and whispered to him, "You probably shouldn't have told him that. His  
ego's a gonna burst as a result."  
  
"Don't worry, Luigi. When he hears about Pokémon, he'll calm down."  
  
"Well, Anthony," the princess said. "Let's open the portal up now."  
  
They walked over to the stone arch and made plenty of room for Anthony to work. Anthony  
concentrated as hard as he could and sent a wave of psionic energy towards the arch, causing a  
shimmering blue portal to appear.  
  
"Good work, Anthony!" said the princess. "Mario, Luigi, I want you to accompany him to where  
this portal leads..."  
  
"Princess, what about Koopa?" asked Anthony. "Don't you need them to protect you?"  
  
"After his encounter with you, Anthony," explained the princess, "he hid in his keep and never  
came out. I think he's scared of you."  
  
"Cripes, and I'm just a rookie!" said Anthony, then looking towards Mario. "Accountant, huh?"  
  
"Hmmm...I guess a looks can be deceiving. Well, what are we waiting a for?" said Mario.  
"Let's a go!"  
  
Mario, Luigi, and Anthony then entered the shimmering portal. 


	6. First Impressions

Chapter 6 - First Impressions  
  
The trio found themselves in a castle basement similar to the one they just left. Only the  
decor proved that they weren't in the same place.  
  
"Any of this look familiar to you, Anthony?" asked Mario.  
  
"Not really...wait, one of those tapestries there...it has a pattern I think I recognize."  
Anthony took a closer look. "Yes...this triple-pyramid symbol. It looks like the Triforce, the  
symbol of the kingdom of Hyrule...uh oh...guys, if THIS is here then were in..."  
  
"YOU THERE, HALT!!!!"  
  
The trio turned towards the source of the voice to find a warrior brandishing a large sword in  
his left hand and highly polished shield in his right hand, and with several soldiers behind  
him backing him up. Mario and Luigi prepared to fight, but Anthony was first to act...  
  
"WAIT, Link, we come in peace!"  
  
The warrior was stunned by this reply. How did he know his name?  
  
Link walked forward and looked at the intruders, particularly at Anthony. "How did you know my  
name, and how did you get in here?"  
  
"Well," answered Anthony, "if you can arrange an audience with Princess Zelda, we will tell you  
everything."  
  
"Yeah, right," said Link, suspiciously. "For all I know you could be assassins..."  
  
"Actually, my brother and I are plumbers," piped up Luigi.  
  
"Luigi..." said Anthony with a tone of disdain, "he's NOT going to know what that is in this  
world." He then turned back towards Link. "We aren't assassins. Here, you can even take my  
sword and whatever else you want to confiscate from us, just arrange an audience with the  
Princess."  
  
Link sighed. "Fine," he said, taking Anthony's sword. "Follow me...and DON'T try anything!"  
  
The four of them walked towards the stairs up to the main room of the castle. Mario was  
cursing under his breath, and Anthony could sense the actual words being spoken, even though he  
was sure they were being spoken in Italian.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anthony and company finally arranged an audience with Princess Zelda Wayfarer, descendant of  
Zorin, after first spending significant time in the dungeons while they had to wait. Anthony  
told her and all present about the Arcadian portals and of the events up to when they were  
found by Link. Link was having a hard time believing the story, but Zelda...  
  
"Well, Anthony," started Zelda, "you sure picked an odd way to introduce yourselves, breaking  
into our castle basement like that."  
  
"Couldn't be helped, unfortunately. The portal leading from Gardenia ended up there. I  
apologize for any problems."  
  
"Oh, it's no problem, especially since it looks like Arcadia will be reformed," Zelda said.  
"So, this Princess Toadstool told you that in order to revive the Descendancy Powers all the  
portals had to be opened."  
  
"Yes, and I am also charged by my government to find out as much as I can about these worlds of  
Arcadia, including information about those powers."  
  
"Well, we will be glad to help you in any way we can, Anthony. Or should we call you  
Gamemaster?"  
  
"Please don't," said Anthony, with a slightly depressed tone. "I'm not QUITE ready for that  
responsibility!"  
  
"Very well then, Anthony. You should probably go to the Kokiri Forest first. The portal that  
goes to your world of Earth is there. This should make travel between the three worlds a  
little more accessible. In the meantime, I think I should meet with this Princess of Gardenia  
so we can get better acquainted. Can one of you escort me there?"  
  
"I'll escort you," said Luigi.  
  
"PRINCESS!" piped up Link. "What are you doing? How can you listen to them?"  
  
"Because, Link, I've learned how to TRUST, something you should learn. Besides, I'm giving you  
a chance to get to know them because I want you to accompany them to the Kokiri Forest. After  
all, one of your ancestors grew up there, so the people know you."  
  
"WHAT?!? But princess..."  
  
"No buts, Link."  
  
Link looked towards Mario and Anthony with a mean look in his eyes. "Follow me then."  
  
Mario looked towards Anthony as they were walking with Link and whispered, "I think we're going  
to be in trouble going with this guy."  
  
"Calm down," Anthony whispered back. "he's just doing his job. He's to Zelda what you are to  
Toadstool. He's just watching out for his princess."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The three of them rode on horseback towards the Kokiri forest. During the ride, Anthony tried  
to start up a conversation with Link.  
  
"Listen, Link. I'm sorry for any trouble we've caused. I just want you to know I've been a  
fan of your games in my world and..."  
  
"Save the pleasantries, Bault. I still don't quite trust that you are who you say you are.  
I'm just escorting you to where the portal is, and after that I intend to part ways."  
  
Anthony sighed at his failure to make piece. He was also shocked at how Link was acting, this  
wasn't, EXACTLY, how he expected the hero of Hyrule to act, especially to those that want to  
make peace. Anthony could tell Mario felt the same about Link, because he sensed Mario's  
thoughts as his mind said "What a JERK!"  
  
They arrived at the entrance to the Kokiri forest, and Mario was shocked at what he saw.  
  
"Eh? I see nothing but kids here. Where are the adults?"  
  
"The Kokiri are forest children, born of the Deku tree." Link explained. "They never grow up  
to adult forms, and live their entire lives as children with only their fairies as constant  
companions. My ancestor lived here, even though he wasn't Kokiri." He then turned towards a  
entrance into deeper forest. "The portal you want is in there, in the Lost Woods. In order to  
go through to it, you need to..."  
  
Suddenly the trio heard a scream from the outskirts, and watched in horror as a large group of  
muscular creatures started to attack the Kokiri.  
  
"Mobilns!" Anthony and Link yelled in unison as they drew their swords. The three of them  
advanced to attack the moblins and protect the Kokiri. Mario managed to grab a couple of the  
citizens and jumped to pull them to safety before a moblin's sword crashed down on them. Link  
and Anthony were managing to cut down the rest, and Anthony even sent a psionic blast towards a  
couple of them.  
  
Suddenly, Link was knocked off his feet by one of the moblins and about to face the business  
end of its spear. Before the moblin could attack, however, Anthony used a paralytic psi power  
to freeze it in place while Mario jump attacked it to the ground.  
  
"You alright, Link?" asked Anthony as he pulled Link up.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," said Link, as he joined Mario and Anthony in cleaning up the rest of the  
mobilns, Link and Anthony with their swords and Mario with the occasional fireball. When the  
moblins were no more, the Kokiri thanked them and wished them luck in the Lost Woods.  
  
"Hopefully, we won't have any more problems like that in the Lost Woods," Link said. "Let's  
go. Oh, and Anthony, Mario..."  
  
"Yeah, Link?"  
  
"I'm...sorry about how I first treated you guys. Anyone that can beat up moblins like you two  
did are alright in my book."  
  
"That's alright, Link." said Anthony. "Now, lets go find that portal."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The trio made their way through the Lost Woods, letting Link dictate which way to go since one  
wrong turn meant magically ending up near the beginning of the woods. Anthony knew how  
annoying that was in the games, especially since he's been lost several times in his first  
times playing them. Eventually, they arrived at a clearing with a large building overlooking  
it.  
  
"Is that the Forest Temple, Link?" asked Anthony.  
  
"Yes, played a game with that in it?"  
  
"Indeed. I think a friend of your ancestor also frequented this spot. Is the portal inside  
the Temple?"  
  
"No, its actually ON the Temple. Look there," said Link, as he pointed towards a stone arch  
below the entrance.  
  
"Boy, finding these portals are getting easy on this end." Anthony remarked. "Every one is on  
a stone arch."  
  
"Probably tact onna the Companions part," remarked Mario. "They probably used magic to  
reposition the portals."  
  
"Well Anthony," said Link, "there's the portal. I believe you have you have the key to that  
door?"  
  
Anthony nodded and said he did. Asking the two of them to stand back, he let loose another  
psionic wave which created a shimmering blue portal. Link looked at it in amazement.  
  
"Link, Mario," Anthony said, trying to regain their attention. "Would you like to visit my  
world? Who knows, you might meet other fans of your games, and the look on their faces should  
be priceless!"  
  
"Why not?" "Okie dokie!"  
  
The three then entered the portal. 


	7. Diplomacy

Chapter 7 - Diplomacy  
  
In a small base outside London....  
  
"Sir, the portal just...opened!"  
  
"Inform Major Sharpe in the United States. If that's who I think it is, it's someone who just  
received clearance."  
  
Three figures exited the portal, and the soldiers there just stared at two of them.  
  
"Johnson, is that...? And, is he...?"  
  
Anthony looked at the two awestruck soldiers and smiled as he managed to pick up their thoughts  
as they stared at his two companions. He could swear he picked up the words "autograph book"  
in one of their thoughts.  
  
"Gentlemen," Anthony said, hoping to get their attention, "I'm assuming this is one of Sharpe's  
outposts. If so, can you get in touch with him and tell him I have guests?"  
  
"Will do, Mr. Bault," one of the lieutenants said. "Your clearance is in and we're already  
getting Major Sharpe on the horn." He then turned towards Mario and Link. "Gentleman, if you  
would accompany this private here," he said, pointing to a private, "he will take you somewhere  
where you can relax for a little bit. Also...if you don't mind, I was wondering if you could  
sign some autographs for some of our gaming fans here."  
  
Link and Mario looked at Anthony and Mario said, "You weren't kidding!"  
  
"You thought I lied about you guys having fans here?" stated Anthony. "I'll catch up with you  
guys in a bit after I speak with the Major."  
  
Anthony headed to the communications room, where a private handed him a telephone.  
  
"Major! I bring news from Arcadia, including some information you may need."  
  
"Excellent work, Mr. Bault. Got some information on this end too. My men who guarded your  
home's portal had the unique experience to meet with Princesses Toadstool and Zelda. They wish  
to arrange a meeting with our president to discuss a union between our worlds. Looks like  
we're on the verge of history here!"  
  
"Wait a minute...I thought you wanted to keep this quiet. What gives?"  
  
"Because of the fact that this is the first real 'first contact' situation we've had, it would  
be foolish not to pass up on this. Besides that, who knows what type of benefits will come  
from an exchange of knowledge, not only for us but for Gardenia and Hylas as well!"  
  
"That's AWESOME! How did the president respond to that request?"  
  
"He was more than ecstatic! In fact, he asked the United Nations to convene in a special  
session to greet the two princesses. Many of the representatives asked if they could bring  
their autograph books!"  
  
"That's nothing! I've got Mario and Link over here in, what looks like your London facilities  
if that picture of Big Ben I'm seeing is any indication. Several of the officers are freaking  
out, and I think we may need to order an evac if Mario's ego inflates any more."  
  
Sharpe laughed. "Just tell him about Pokémon and he'll be fine! Not bad work, Mr. Bault. I'm  
almost sorry you weren't working for me when we first found these portals. Did you make any  
headway in your investigations?"  
  
"Yes. We are definitely going to need to open all the portals to find these 'Descendancy  
Powers' that I found out about, though I'm not exactly sure what they are yet or why the  
portals have to be open. Also, I think I found out why the Mobius portal was crystallizing  
everything that goes through it twice. Turns out if a portal is opened with anything other  
than strong magic or psionics, it adversely effects people and objects that try to pass through  
them or go near them. Since you opened the portal with technology, well you saw the results."  
  
"Amazing...I'll tell that to our people in A51 and have them await you. I assume you are  
planning on coming here next?"  
  
"Not yet. I want to check out that portal you have in Tokyo. If Mobius is still fighting  
Robotnik, I want to see if I can get the other worlds to join in and help. You might want to  
talk to the princesses about that as well. Also, I want you check out something for me."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Find out if the Mobius portal was opened anywhere else on Earth and check out the area it was  
opened at. I want to see if someone is in that area."  
  
"Someone from Mobius, here on Earth? Who do you think is here?"  
  
"Just check out the fanfic on that site I showed you called 'Blood and Metal'. It'll tell  
who's there and why I think he's there."  
  
"Will do. What should we do if we find this person?"  
  
"Bring him to Area 51. Make sure you mention Mobius, Freedom Fighters, Sonic, or anything else  
related to the games, comic, or cartoon. Your best bet would be to mention the name Sally."  
  
"Got it. Put the private back on line so I can arrange your transport."  
  
Anthony handed the phone to the private and went to join Mario and Link. He then laughed when  
he saw what was transpiring.  
  
He saw Mario and Link, huddled in front of two N64 systems, playing the very games they star  
in. Mario was having no problem, but Link seemed to be still trying to grasp what a "video  
game" was. Anthony was wishing he had a camera... 


	8. System Shock

Chapter 8 - System Shock  
  
The next day, after managing to pry themselves from their fans, Mario and Link returned to  
their worlds to await their princesses. Both of them figured a lot was going to happen in the  
next few days, and they wanted to be ready. One man knew for a fact that a lot was going to  
happen, and he was on route to Tokyo.  
  
Anthony was nervous, and rightly so. When he first started this trek into the worlds of  
Arcadia, he thought it was just going to be to gather information. Now he was in a military  
aircraft, finding himself the reason for history, and for bringing several worlds into Mobius's  
war.  
  
"What was I thinking?" Anthony thought to himself. "I'm just a computer programmer and video  
game expert, why the hell am I doing this? I must have been crazy telling the Major I might be  
able to bring the other worlds to help Mobius, Gardenia and Hylas aren't even CLOSE to having  
the level of technology Mobius has, and I haven't even seen what this alternate Earth is like.  
I got too excited I might see the worlds of my favorite games, and NOW I'm in too deep. These  
worlds are even expecting me to be the next Gamemaster! Guess it's too late now to back out.  
Arcadia knows me now, and my own military wants me to help. I wonder if I can grab a parachute  
and bail before we arrive...?"  
  
"Deep in thought, Mr. Bault?" Major Sharpe asked, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
Anthony nodded, concentrating hard to prevent his thoughts from being telepathically  
transmitted. But Major Sharpe didn't need to hear his thoughts to know what was on his mind...  
  
"Afraid?" Sharpe asked.  
  
"No use hiding it now," Anthony thought. He then turned towards Sharpe and said, "Terrified is  
more like it. I guess the events of the last few days finally caught up with me. I'm kind of  
wishing I hadn't even agreed to get these...abilities to begin with. I should've just waited  
until you arrived at let you take over, YOU might have gotten the powers and I could've stayed  
clear of all the craziness."  
  
"...and then we wouldn't have gotten as far as we did regarding these portals as you have in  
the last few days," stated Sharpe. "We even have a tentative union going on between the  
worlds of Gardenia and Hylas, something that will definitely benefit all involved because of  
all the knowledge that will be exchanged. You've even begun to master your powers, something  
you can, perhaps, teach to others. If I were in your shoes, I'd be proud of my  
accomplishments."  
  
"That's all well and good, but what if you're not ready for the responsibility?" asked Anthony.  
"I mean...you have a military background with command ability, you're used to the  
responsibility. Me? My only responsibilities have been my studies, my job, my finances...I  
haven't done something even CLOSE to what I'm having to do now. To be honest, I only did what  
I did in the beginning to see the worlds of the video games, nothing more. Let's face it...I'm  
no diplomat...or the hero these worlds want me to be! Mario even commented on my looking like  
an accountant, and I haven't heard of any accountant heroes yet!"  
  
"Perhaps not...but you have proven yourself to be more than capable when it matters. Whether  
it was fighting Koopa at your home or saving Link in the Kokiri Forest (yes, I was informed of  
that battle before talking to you now), you seem to shove your fear aside. In many cases,  
that's all that's needed to be a hero."  
  
Major Sharpe paused a bit before continuing. "You parents have been notified of what you did,  
and they were afraid at first of what you've been through. But, after hearing how you handled  
yourself and what has transpired as a result, they couldn't be prouder."  
  
Anthony looked up upon hearing that. "You're not just making that up to make me feel better  
are you?"  
  
Major Sharpe produced a phone, one used for overseas communication. "Why don't you ask them  
yourself? A neighbor of yours gave me their hotel number where they're staying if you don't  
remember."  
  
Anthony took the phone and dialed the number given to him on a small piece of paper attached to  
the phone. He heard his mother's voice answer.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"TONY! The Major told me what's been going on! Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine. Just...nervous. Oh forget that, I'm scared out of my wits. I'm currently on route  
to Tokyo where the next portal is. It's just...I'm not sure if I can..."  
  
"Tony, stop. I know what you are going to say, and I know you are afraid. But, you've done  
some incredible things so far, and you should really be proud of what you did. I also know  
you...if you had done nothing at the beginning, you would have brooded on it the rest of your  
life, wondering what might have been and why you gave up that opportunity."  
  
Anthony smiled a bit. "Yeah, you're probably right. To be honest, it is really cool being  
friends with Mario and Link. GOD, are my friends going to freak! Also, these powers are  
incredible...by the way, I TOLD you those episodes I had in the past weren't just deja vu."  
  
"True, but even you weren't sure of that until now. Listen...whatever happens, be brave and  
know your father and I are with you all the way."  
  
"Where is Dad?"  
  
"Playing golf with his business partners right now. I'll give him your love. Just bring  
Arcadia back together!"  
  
"Alright, will do. Thanks Mom!"  
  
"You're welcome! Love you!"  
  
Anthony hung up the phone, tears starting to form slightly. He wiped them away from under his  
glasses and then turned towards the Major.  
  
"Thanks Major. I...really needed that."  
  
"No problem, Mr. Bault. Now just relax and recharge your psionic powers, we should be in Tokyo  
shortly."  
  
Anthony did just that, even getting in a short nap before they touched down. 


	9. Alternate Views

Chapter 9 - Alternate Views  
  
The facility in Tokyo seemed small, comprising what looked like just a radio tower. As it  
turned out, most of the facility was underground, and seemed to be mostly passages upon  
passages. Sharpe called it a cartographer's nightmare as he led Anthony through to the portal  
room. Two lieutenants were waiting for them as they arrived.  
  
"Major, is this the psion?"  
  
"Psion?" thought Anthony. "Talk about a pretentious sounding way to say you're a psychic!!"  
  
"This is the man, Lieutenant," said Sharpe. "Name's Anthony Bault, and he has done a lot  
already for us. In fact, why don't you tell us what you have found out so far about the favor  
Mr. Bault has asked."  
  
"Yes sir! Mr. Bault," started the lieutenant, "based on the information in that text you told  
us about called 'Blood and Metal', we found a small domicile in an abandoned building close to  
where a portal to Mobius was created. There was a lot of high tech equipment in there,  
including a device that looked like that 'roboticizer' from the comic book series and cartoon  
and a weird pyramid shaped device that used the same setup like what we used to open the  
portal. It looked like the place was still being used, and eventually we found a humanoid fox  
in royal robes."  
  
Anthony eyes widened. "Was he alright?"  
  
"Besides some malnutrition, he was fine. He almost ran off when we saw us, but we called him  
by name (one our men seemed to recognize him as King Acorn) then mentioned the words 'Mobius'  
and 'Sally' and he calmed down. We told him what had happened in the last few days and seemed  
excited. In fact, he fainted."  
  
"That's definitely excited. Is he being treated right now?"  
  
"Yes. He should be up and ready to go once you are done with the world beyond this portal  
location, wherever this goes."  
  
"Well, Anthony," said Sharpe, pointing towards the portal, "there's the door. Ready to open  
it?"  
  
"Definitely...unfortunately," started Anthony, "I may be at a disadvantage in this world.  
Since this world is just an alternate Earth, it could be based on ANY game that uses Earth.  
Could be Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter...be nice if it was Tomb Raider...it might not even be  
based on a game at all!"  
  
"Actually," the other lieutenant said, interrupting, "based on the story you were told about  
the events 1000 years ago, we think it might be Megaman."  
  
Anthony looked confused. "Why is that?"  
  
"The creator of the golem, Adaman, might have had a descendant who also makes such items. Of  
course, by this time they might be..."  
  
"Robots..." interrupted Anthony. "But...why Megaman?"  
  
"We dug a little deeper and asked Princesses Toadstool and Zelda what the last name of the  
alchemist was who made Adaman. It was Light."  
  
"Whoa! Small world!"  
  
"Indeed," said Sharpe, producing a packet of CD-ROMs from his pocket. "Here, we got these  
disks from Capcom. They contain copies of all the Megaman games created so far, including the  
Japanese versions not released in the US, and they should work in any computer. This should  
tell the people on the other side about how we know about them. Capcom even said you can keep  
them if you can get them a meeting with Megaman himself!"  
  
"Cool," said Anthony, and then turned towards the portal entrance which they had opened a  
little bit using some technology. Anthony sent a psionic wave towards the opening and turned  
it into the same shimmering portal he created earlier.  
  
"Wish me luck, gentlemen," said Anthony, as he entered the portal.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anthony was surprised by what he saw on the other side. He ended up in facilities similar to  
where he just left, except the technology looked far more advanced. Two scientists observed  
his entrance, and were walking up to him.  
  
"I see you managed to open the Arcadian portal," one of them said. "May I ask which of the  
five worlds you are from?"  
  
Anthony answered, "Earth...well, the version of Earth Sir Eric is from. I'm actually his  
descendant and my name is Anthony."  
  
The scientists looked stunned and the first one continued, "Ah...are you the new Gamemaster  
then?"  
  
"I guess," Anthony said, starting to feel like he should accept the job after his talk with his  
mother. "No other descendants have come forward."  
  
"Excellent. You'll want to meet with one of our world's resident celebrities then, who is a  
descendant of the alchemist who created Adaman. His name is Dr. Thomas Light."  
  
"Yes, I am familiar with him. Creator of the robot Megaman, correct?"  
  
"Yes, but...how did you know?"  
  
"The latent psi talent my world has allowed video game creators at a company called Capcom to  
sense this world and create a series of games based on that robot. I even have the games on  
disk for the good doctor to look at."  
  
"Excellent," the scientist said, turning to his colleague. "Go inform Dr. Light the Gamemaster  
is here." He then turned back to Anthony. "He'll probably send transportation to take you to  
his location. The portal from this world to Hylas is in his hometown of Neo-Chicago."  
  
"NEO-Chicago?"  
  
"Yes. To avoid confusion between our world and yours, we decided to have all our cities have  
the name Neo added to them, just in case the two worlds were identical. In fact, our world is  
now called Neo-Earth."  
  
"May I ask what prompted the use of 'Neo' for a name change?"  
  
"The study of Adaman created great technological advances over the years, currently helped in  
part by Dr. Light's advances in robotics. Come, let's go somewhere where you can  
relax...hmmm..." He looked at Anthony's sword, which Anthony had brought with him as an  
indication of his bloodline. "Would you care for a weaponry upgrade?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, you mean my sword. Well, unless you have a similar weapon, that's not necessary.  
I'm only proficient with swords."  
  
"Well, I think you might like this," said the scientist, taking a small box from an emergency  
weaponry cabinet used by security personnel, extracting a cylinder-like object from it, and  
handing it to Anthony. "Flip that switch on it to activate it, pointing that emitter end away  
from you."  
  
"Why, what is it...?"  
  
Anthony flipped the switch, and a glowing blue rod emitted from the end, stretching to four  
feet long before stopping.  
  
Anthony was amazed. "A lightsaber? Better not show George Lucas this, he'd probably freak."  
He deactivated the lightsaber and turned back towards the scientist. "Thank you, this is  
great!"  
  
"Figured you'd like it. Now, let's see to your comfort...by the way, who's George Lucas?"  
  
"Long story...I'll tell you on route..." 


	10. Mind Over Metal

Chapter 10 - Mind Over Metal  
  
Two hours later, a hovercraft-like vehicle landed at the facility. Inside were two figures,  
three if you count the robotic dog, that Anthony knew well.  
  
"That looks like Roll, Base, and Treble!" said Anthony as the vehicle landed and the occupants  
exited.  
  
Roll went up and greeted Anthony. "You must be Sir Eric's descendant."  
  
"That's me. The name's Anthony Bault. You are Roll, correct?"  
  
"Yes, but how...?"  
  
"It's all on these disks I plan to show Dr. Light. I also recognize Base and Treble," said  
Anthony, nodding towards the two seemingly aloof robots, then turning back towards Roll. "Say  
Roll, where's your famous brother, the Blue Bomber himself?"  
  
"Running a quick errand for the doctor in downtown Neo-Chicago. We might meet him when he  
returns. Come, let's get you to the doctor."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The flight from the portal facility was uneventful. Anthony was examining the lightsaber-like  
weapon given to him while Roll piloted. Bass just kept to himself, seemingly not interested in  
the ride and looking bored. "Odd," thought Anthony, "I didn't think a robot could get bored,  
due to lack of emotions. I wonder..."  
  
Roll decided to break the silence. "So, Anthony. How is it you know who we are? I mean...you  
just arrived in this world and I doubt psionic powers can read robot minds."  
  
Anthony looked towards the cockpit. "Well, as I said, the disks I have will explain it all.  
They actually contain copies of games that exist in my world, specifically Megaman games. For  
some reason, the latent psi talent that exists among my race allowed the game designers to see  
this world."  
  
"Sounds interesting. Am I in any of the games?"  
  
"Only as a bit character. Most of the games focused on Megaman and Rush. You get a more  
active part in Marvel Vs. Capcom I and II though."  
  
Bass looked up. "What about me and Treble?"  
  
Anthony turned toward him. "As villains in Megaman 7, playable characters in 9. Not sure WHAT  
your role was in 8, but looks like you switched sides in that one."  
  
"You might say that. Let's just say there was no logic in fighting for Wily anymore."  
  
"Glad to hear that," said Anthony, turning back towards Roll. "Say Roll, how do you think..."  
  
Suddenly an alarm went off on Roll's console, causing red klaxons to go off throughout the  
vehicle. Bass jumped to his feet and readied his weapon arm.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Anthony, readying his lightsaber.  
  
Roll checked her console. "We're close to Neo-Chicago's downtown area, and looks like there's  
a battle going on!" She looked at a monitor. "Flashman and Quickman, and Mega's already in  
the middle of fighting them and needs some help!"  
  
"That's my cue," said Bass. "Treble, jet mode!" Treble changed to a jet sled and Bass jumped  
on, then he turned towards Anthony. "Wanna help?"  
  
"He might need all he can get, so yes," said Anthony, jumping on Treble as well. "Especially  
if those bots are as tough as they are in the game!"  
  
"Better hang on then."  
  
Roll opened the side door so Bass, Treble, and Anthony could jet out. The trio then exited the  
craft.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Megaman was hard pressed, and Rush was out cold. Flashman was managing to stun him while  
Quickman managed several hits. Luckily their advantage ended when Quickman was hit by a blast  
coming from the sky.  
  
"That got their attention," said Bass. "We should be able to lead them away from Mega."  
  
"Let's see if we can do more than just that," said Anthony, charging a psionic blast while  
Treble landed.  
  
Flashman fired several shots towards the pair, but somehow Anthony was able to block the shots  
with his lightsaber.  
  
"Hmmm," thought Anthony, "I guess my psi ability is improving my reflexes."  
  
Anthony let loose a large psionic blast towards Quickman, causing his boomerang weapon arm to  
explode in a shower of parts and oil. He then went in for the kill, making several large cuts  
with his lightsaber and slicing the bot into a heap of scrap.  
  
Base was just as successful with Flashman, letting loose a powered blast which left a large  
blast hole in Flashman and another which exploded the head into a mess of gears and crude.  
Anthony flinched at the sight of that.  
  
The two of them then turned their attention on Megaman and Rush, both of whom were now out for  
the count. Base ran a scan on Megaman while Treble converted back to a dogbot and checked  
Rush.  
  
"Hmmm..." Base said. "Extensive internal damage with some heavy structural dents here,  
Anthony, but it's repairable." He then checked Treble's scans. "Same with Rush. We'll need  
to get them back to Dr. Light as soon as possible. I'll call Roll down."  
  
"What do you suppose Wily's up to this time?" asked Anthony.  
  
"Can't be anything good, and yet...there nothing around this area that could be used for  
materials to build anything. Just a grocery store and some clothing outlets."  
  
Roll landed nearby and started to help Base bring Megaman into the vehicle. Anthony helped  
Treble with Rush.  
  
"Roll," asked Anthony, "what chores was Mega running for the doctor in this area?"  
  
"Just some grocery shopping, but he was also sent to pick up a new test substance that a  
colleague of Dr. Light's wanted the doctor to look at."  
  
Anthony raised an eyebrow. "What type of substance?"  
  
"It should be right here," Roll said, opening a side compartment near Mega's hip joint. She  
then produced a small vial from it with a greenish fluid. "Dr. Light's colleague isn't sure  
what this substance is. It was found emanating from a natural spring of sorts near Neo-Venice.  
By coincidence, that's also the location where the Gardenia portal is."  
  
Anthony turned toward Base as Roll headed towards the cockpit. "I think we may have found  
Wily's target. What odds do you want to make there's an interesting property of this substance  
that attracted Wily?"  
  
"I'm don't usually make bets...but that sounds like that's a sure bet, Anthony." 


	11. Reactions

Chapter 11 - Reactions  
  
"They should be fine now," said Dr. Light, finishing the repairs. "Now I'll give them power  
and..."  
  
Megaman and Rush awoke, eyeing the room. "Greetings, Doctor," said Megaman, turning towards  
Light. "I'm guessing Bass had to bail me out..." He then eyed Anthony. "We have company?"  
  
"Yes, Megaman," said Light, "in fact this young man also helped Base in saving you. His name's  
Anthony Bault, and he's a descendant of Sir Eric."  
  
"Honored to meet you, Gamemaster," said Megman, shaking Anthony's hand.  
  
"Same here, Mega," said Anthony, "but you can just call me Anthony. I haven't YET earned the  
right to be called Gamemaster."  
  
"Alright then, Anthony." Megaman then turned back towards the doctor. "I suppose you will  
show him the portal now?"  
  
"Yes. In fact, Anthony," said the doctor, turning towards Anthony, "it's right outside my  
laboratory. I built this lab here so I could study the portal, just in case we had visitors  
from Hylas or the other worlds. I'll be out in a minute to check out the portal. In the  
meantime, I'll examine this substance Mega picked up." Light fingered the vial. "If Wily  
wants it so bad, I must make sure why."  
  
"OK, doctor," said Anthony. "Tell us what you find." He then looked towards the bots. "Lead  
the way to the portal guys."  
  
"Right this way, Anthony," said Bass, leading him towards the back door.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So...where is it?" said Anthony, looking around. "I don't see an opening or any other  
indication where it is."  
  
Bass pointed towards the ground at what looked like a utility marking. "Just aim your powers  
above that marking in about the same height where the other portals were. It should appear."  
  
"Alright then...stand away from the area."  
  
Anthony built up his psionic power and sent a wave of energy towards the spot. A portal  
appeared right above the marking. Megaman, Bass, and Roll were awestruck by it.  
  
"Remarkable," said Roll. She then saw Anthony walk towards the portal. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm just going to see where this portal opens up in Hylas," said Anthony. He then stepped  
towards the portal, only to bump into some unknown force.  
  
"What the hell? Aw, man, I hope this portal didn't open up in solid rock!"  
  
"No," said a voice from the other side, "you just bumped into me." A figure then stepped from  
the other side, revealing himself to be...  
  
"Link? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Major Sharpe told Zelda you would be coming to this world, so she had me wait near this portal  
for you to open it. Good thing you opened it quickly, the Goron's caverns are hot and humid  
this time of year!"  
  
"I bet...seeing how close it is to Death Mountain." Anthony said, and then motioned the bots to  
step forward. "Link, I'd like you to meet Megaman, Bass, and Roll. Megaman is to this world  
of Neo-Earth what you are to Hylas."  
  
Greetings were exchanged between the four, and then Link looked around, shocked at the level of  
technology.  
  
"By Din's Flame! This place has more of that 'technology' than your world does, Anthony!"  
  
"That's not the half of Link," said Anthony, with a small smile appearing on his face.  
"Megaman, Bass, and Roll there are robots, automations similar to what Adaman was, only far  
more advanced."  
  
"You're...kidding......right?" Link asked, with his nervousness clearly displayed.  
  
"Nope. What are you nervous about? Oh, wait...never mind. You just aren't used to this much  
technology yet. Maybe I should have Dr. Light help you acclimate to it. Come on, we were just  
about to check on the doctor's findings about this weird substance a local villain named Dr.  
Wily is interested in."  
  
"Actually, I need to report back to Zelda now that the portal is open. Sharpe also told us  
about what's been going on in Mobius, so we're going to get some soldiers ready just in case.  
Maybe we'll meet with your doctor later, since I am somewhat...curious about this technology."  
  
Anthony gave Link a suspicious look and said, "Admit it, you just want to be able to play your  
own game in my world. I saw how you were struggling."  
  
"Your psionics tell you that, Anthony?"  
  
"No, your face and that numb thumb you keep rubbing did."  
  
"Guilty as charged then. I'll catch up with you all later," Link said, walking back into the  
portal.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I finished my analysis of the substance," said Dr. Light as Anthony and the bots returned.  
"Unfortunately, it seems we have more problems than we thought."  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Megaman.  
  
"This substance is called 'protophyl'. It's creates an interesting reaction when any type of  
animal organic tissue is touched by it. Let me demonstrate."  
  
Light grabbed an invitro tissue sample from a storage compartment and placed it under a  
microscope. He then took a dropper and placed two drops of the protophyl on the sample.  
  
"Anthony, look in the microscope and tell me what you see."  
  
Anthony looked in the microscope and watched as the cell structure of the tissue sample changed  
rapidly, from normal oval shaped cells to cubic shape.  
  
Anthony was stunned. "What the...the tissue cells changed from animal to PLANT cells!"  
  
"You recognize the structure then. Yes, this substance changes all animal life to plant life,  
essentially killing the host organism. If Wily is after this, he might be planning on using it  
as a weapon. Luckily, he didn't get a chance to analyze this sample Mega got me himself..."  
  
"But me might go after the source now," said Bass. "We gotta move!"  
  
"Agreed," said Megaman, calling for Rush then turning towards Anthony. "You might want to stay  
here Anthony. You could become exposed to the spring if we end up in battle with Wily."  
  
"Understood," Anthony said reluctantly. "But let me know when you cleaned up the area so I can  
come down there and open the portal."  
  
"Will do. Come on, Rush!"  
  
The bots left the building and rocketed off towards the protophyl spring. Light then spoke to  
Anthony.  
  
"Anthony, my colleagues tell me that you had some disks for me to look at..." 


	12. Transformations

Chapter 12 - Transformations  
  
En route to Neo-Venice, Megaman and Bass readied their weapons in case of an attack, which they  
were fully expecting. They also had something else on their minds...  
  
"Mega," said Bass, "that human, Anthony, what do you think of him?"  
  
"What do you mean, Bass?"  
  
"He doesn't exactly seem like the type of person to become the new Gamemaster, does he? He's  
reluctant to accept the title, seems more interested in gathering data on these worlds than  
helping them, and, let's face it, with those glasses he looks like an accountant! Not exactly  
hero material."  
  
"Well neither was I to begin with," said Megaman, looking straight into Bass's eyes. "I was  
originally built as a design for a housekeeping robot, but when Dr. Wily started going crazy as  
a result of that mind-altering experiment I decided to accept the role of protector and was  
upgraded to my current model because the need arose. Anthony's in the same position, he only  
just found out about Arcadia and his bloodline's role in its restoration. I'm sure he'll come  
around."  
  
"Perhaps..." Bass said, looking out of a window. "If so, I hope he gets to meet Protoman."  
  
"Me too. Proto was originally created using the Adaman equation, and thus should be able to  
use Adaman's Descendancy Power if Anthony can revive them. Odd that Adaman's is the only Power  
than can be used by artificial beings..."  
  
"They probably need an emotional tie to use them, Mega. Maybe your Dr. Light can..."  
  
Roll's voice suddenly blared on the intercom. "We're almost at the site guys. Get ready to  
disembark."  
  
"Will do. Rush, jet mode!" "Treble, jet mode!"  
  
Both robodogs made their transformation as Roll opened a side door in the vehicle. Megaman and  
Bass then climbed on them and sped off through the opening.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Rather interesting games your 'Capcom' developed based on this world, Anthony," said Dr.  
Light, looking over the disks.  
  
"I know. The idea of using the enemies own weapons against them was unique at the time. Seems  
to still work for the games to have lasted 10 years."  
  
"Indeed. But aren't you afraid of showing me these 'Megaman X' titles? They seem to indicate  
our future."  
  
"Not really, since it's just a possible future and not the definite future. Besides, knowing  
you, you already have X in development and hiding somewhere in this building."  
  
"Well...you're right. It is essentially a more advanced version of Megaman, and includes a  
refined version of the Adaman equation."  
  
"Speaking of which, I'm curious. How is it that Adaman was able to use Descendancy Powers? I  
mean...he was a construct, and didn't have 'ancestors'..."  
  
"True. But, according to the legend he was able to draw upon the combined scientific knowledge  
that was created in the past and was used to create him and used that to improve himself. It  
is said he became more advanced through the use of the Powers. Only robots with the Adaman  
equation can use this world's Descendancy Powers. Unfortunately..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Besides X, who I'm not activating yet, I only made one robot with the formula: Protoman.  
Megaman, Roll, and Rush only have a somewhat diluted form of the equation, giving them some  
personality, but not many emotions. When Protoman was activated, he wanted to find his own way  
rather than have me tell him what he can or should do. Nowadays he appears time and again to  
help Mega, but stays far away from us despite frequent offers to stay with us so he wouldn't  
have to fend for himself. I decided not to make another robot with the formula until I found a  
way to refine it."  
  
"I see...and you have no way to contact him."  
  
"I'm afraid not...it seems..."  
  
Suddenly a voice sounded behind them, "You don't have to."  
  
The two of them turned around and gasped as they saw Protoman standing behind them. He seemed  
to look at Anthony with particular interest.  
  
"So you are the new Gamemaster, huh?" he started. "Not exactly what I expected, you look like  
an accountant."  
  
"Again with the 'I look like an accountant' line? You'd be surprised, Proto, and please call  
me Anthony."  
  
"Fine," he said then turned towards Light. "Reminiscing on old times, Doc?"  
  
"I'm guessing you overheard our little conversation, Protoman."  
  
"Indeed, and you're probably wondering why I decided to make an appearance."  
  
"The thought had crossed our mind," said Anthony, surprised that he was actually sensing  
something from Protoman resembling emotions.  
  
Protoman looked towards Anthony. "You're the reason, Anthony. Since the portals are being  
opened I figured I'd better introduce myself, since I'm the only one able to use Adaman's  
Descendancy Powers. Also, I wanted to see just how good you are. I heard about your fight  
against Quickman, and think the two of us should join Mega and Bass at the site of that  
protophyl spring."  
  
Anthony looked concerned. "Expecting trouble?"  
  
"Yes, and I suspect Wily will be there himself, which means he might bring a small armada to  
protect himself." He then turned toward Light. "I think you should give some new armor to  
protect our fledgling Gamemaster, Doc. He could use a nice upgrade."  
  
"Actually," said Light, stroking his chin in thought, "based on these games Anthony showed me,  
I might have just the armor plans in mind..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Megaman and Bass were surprised at what they saw at the site of the protophyl spring. Woodman,  
Plantman, Darkman, and nearly two dozen minor mechs were checking out the spring and filling a  
large container with the substance. They then turned their attention towards the incoming  
herobots.  
  
"I see we have company..." said Darkman, then turned towards the others with him. "All units,  
open fire!"  
  
Megaman and Bass found themselves dodging blast after blast while only managing to get a stray  
shot in towards the mechs. Unfortunately, Woodman's and Plantman's shields were protecting the  
mechs, making it near impossible to score any hits. They eventually had to take cover near a  
walled area to rethink their battle plans.  
  
"Any ideas, Mega?"  
  
"Just one. Try to fire when Woodman and Plantman fire their shields towards us, since they may  
try to use them to weaken this wall further."  
  
"And...if they don't do that?"  
  
The two ducked when a large blast took out a section of the wall above them, and then Megaman  
said, "Then hope your parts are insured!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anthony was trying on the new armor that Dr. Light managed to construct fairly quickly. It  
resembled a red plate armor breastplate with what looked like a high tech backpack.  
  
"Nice work, Doc! How were you able to create this so quickly?"  
  
"It's a modified version of some protective armor I created for Megaman. I think you will find  
it's features quite remarkable."  
  
"What features?"  
  
Dr. Light pointed to the "backpack" on the armor. "This unit in the back utilizes the same  
technology which allows Rush to convert to his various modes. I programmed it to create 4  
'devices' based on the devices used in the Megaman 2, Megaman 4, and Megaman 5 games you showed  
me."  
  
"Huh? Which devices, and how can they all fit in this small space?"  
  
"Rush's body uses replicator technology to create various components on his body, while at the  
same time 'storing' the remaining parts for when he changes back. In your case, the pack  
contains information for a hover platform, a rocket sled, a wall climber, and a jet watercraft.  
These devices are numbered 1 through 4, just like MM2 with device 4 representing the watercraft.  
They can be called up with a vocal command. Try device 1 by saying 'device 1, activate'."  
  
"Alright...device 1, ACTIVATE!"  
  
A small platform appeared below Anthony's feet, forcing Anthony up to make room over the floor,  
and started to rise toward the ceiling. Anthony had to act fast to avoid hitting the ceiling.  
  
"Whoa! Device 1, DEACTIVATE!"  
  
The platform disappeared and Anthony fell to the ground.  
  
"Oof! That'll leave a mark," said Anthony, rubbing his hindquarters. "Nice! What else can  
this do?"  
  
"Well," said the doctor, pulling out a small diagram, "as long as you aren't using any of the  
devices, it can form a full suit of body armor which provides several protections, including a  
grappling weapon in the left arm and two retro rockets in the back, both of which will activate  
via the synaptic connections that are in the helmet that forms. Just think it, and it will do  
it! There is also a force field generator for extra protection and a biosignature masking  
field which can allow you to mask the fact you're human."  
  
"That will definitely help in Mobius! They're fighting a war against someone who turns  
everyone into robotic slaves, and uses robotic soldiers who lock onto any bio signatures."  
  
Light looked at Anthony with a shocked glance. "WHAT?!? Robotic slaves? How can they do such  
a terrible thing?!?"  
  
"A device called the Roboticizer. It was originally used for medical uses like limb  
replacement, but Robotnik found a more sinister use."  
  
Protoman was shocked. "That son of a BITCH!! You can count me in to help, Anthony." He  
turned towards Light. "Better tell the world governments about this to see what soldiers you  
can get."  
  
Light nodded. "Alright. I'll have them assembled near the Mobius Portal in Neo-Sydney. Once  
you open their portal, Anthony, we'll file in and set up a camp to await orders from whoever's  
in charge there."  
  
"Wait...I wasn't ready for this to turn into a war!" Anthony said, with a look of worry on his  
face.  
  
"It won't be," said Light. "We'll just send soldiers there to add additional support when  
needed."  
  
"Good," Anthony said, adjusting his new armor. "See if you can also equip Gardenia and Hylas  
with some weapon upgrades as well, since neither world is really high tech. I was planning to  
have them send some additional help as well."  
  
"Very well..."  
  
Suddenly, an alarm blared, and Light turned toward his comm panel.  
  
"It's Mega's emergency alarm! Looks like they do need your help!"  
  
Anthony turned towards Protoman. "Got fast transport to Neo-Venice handy?"  
  
"My hoverjet is outside. Let's move!"  
  
The two left Light and ran towards the exit. 


	13. Condition Green

Chapter 13 - Condition Green  
  
"Give us max speed, Proto," said Anthony, as the two sped toward Neo-Venice.  
  
"Will do!" said Protoman, accelerating the hoverjet to maximum.  
  
"Let's hope we get there in time."  
  
"We will, stay positive Anthony! By the way, I'll be waiting at the Mobius portal when you  
open it."  
  
"Why? I was told you usually stay aloof!"  
  
"Not this time..." said Protoman, starting to sound a little dark. "This time, I find  
Robotnik's evil too sickening to stay in the background!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At Neo-Venice, Megaman, Rush, Bass, and Treble found themselves paralyzed by Darkman's weapon,  
and found themselves being taunted by a grinning Dr. Wily.  
  
"So, Megaman, it seems you found this interesting treasure trove. I suppose you wonder why I  
find this substance so interesting."  
  
"Yeah, spill it, Doc," Bass said, defiantly.  
  
"Quiet, traitor! My talk is with Blue Boy here," Wily said, then turned back to Megaman. "As  
it so happens, this substance can be altered to affect metals as well as organics, a perfect  
way to rid myself of you meddlesome heroes. In fact, I have a vial full of the catalyst needed  
to make the necessary transformation. Woodman, bring me the protophyl sample!"  
  
Woodman walked toward Wily with the bottle of protophyl, only to be hit by a fiery blast from  
the sky. He fell to the ground a heap of gears and crude with the bottle reduced to glass  
shards.  
  
Wily was shocked by what happened, and looked towards where the blast came from.  
  
"Blast it, it's Protoman!" He then took a closer look at who was in the hoverjet with him.  
"Huh? Who is THAT?!?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Nice shot, Anthony!" said Protoman. "What is that power called?"  
  
"Pyrokinesis. I use the radiant heat from my body and the surrounding area and focus it  
psionically into a fireball. I can also create ice and electricity the same way. Now, let's  
see what more damage we can do to Wily's bots, as well as field test my new armor! Armor,  
ACTIVATE!"  
  
The armor expanded to surround Anthony's body and resembled high tech red plate mail complete  
with a helmet. Anthony activated his retro rockets and headed towards the battle with his  
lightsaber activated.  
  
"Meet you at the bottom, Proto!"  
  
"Will be right behind you, Anthony," said Protoman, firing several shots toward Wily's mechs.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, it seems Dr. Light has a new robot at his disposal," said Wily, not realizing Anthony was  
human. He then turned toward his mech army. "All robots, open fire!"  
  
The mechs began firing toward the pair, only to have several of the shots deflected by  
Anthony's lightsaber without hitting anything. Anthony then landed and started to swing  
cutting blows against the mechs, leaving them a pile of spare parts, sparking wires, and  
bleeding oil.  
  
Darkman readied his weapon to try to freeze Anthony, but had his weapon arm blasted by Protoman  
as he landed.  
  
"Forget about me, Darkman?" said Protoman. "Don't worry, you won't remember anything after  
this!"  
  
Protoman fired several shots towards Darkman, but Plantman raised his shields to protect them  
both. Anthony, after finishing with several of the mechs, fired his grappler towards Plantman  
and managed to hit his chest and drag him away from Darkman. With the shields gone from  
Darkman, Protoman ran in and fired a couple shots at close range, rendering Darkman a scrap  
heap.  
  
Anthony was just as successful with Plantman. Anthony managed to cut through Plantman's  
shields with his lightsaber and do the same with Plantman's hide. He and Protoman then  
finished off the rest of Wily's mechs before turning their attention towards Wily.  
  
Wily had other ideas. Taking the vial of catalyst with him, he ran towards the protophyl  
spring.  
  
Anthony was surprised. "What is he doing? Doesn't he realize what that stuff does to  
organics?"  
  
"I don't think he cares, Anthony. I'll try to free the others while you try and stop him."  
  
Anthony nodded and ran towards Wily. Aiming his grappler arm, he tried to grab Wily in such a  
way so as not to hurt him too seriously. Unfortunately, Wily ducked towards the spring with a  
bottle in order to get the protophyl.  
  
But ended up diving into the spring.  
  
"WILY!" Anthony fired his rockets towards the spring and pulled Wily out of the spring,  
remaining protected by his armor. Wily was not as lucky, as the first stages of transformation  
began to emerge.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!" Wily then turned towards Anthony. "HELP ME, PLEASE!!!!"  
  
Anthony wondered if his psionics could help. He found a healing technique called 'Purge' in  
his subconscious and used it's strongest form on Wily. Within seconds, Wily's skin turned back  
to normal.  
  
Wily breathed a sigh of relief, then turned back toward Anthony. "Thank you, but how...?"  
  
"I tell you in a minute, but first..."  
  
Anthony then used his paralytic psi power to freeze Wily in place, and then said, "Don't take  
that personally." Anthony then removed the vial of catalyst from Wily's pocket. 


	14. Final Instructions

Chapter 14 - Final Instructions  
  
Protoman managed to undo the effects of Darkman's weapon in the paralyzed bots fairly quickly,  
and was finished when Anthony came over with the vial of catalyst in one hand and a paralyzed  
Doc Wily under the other arm. Megaman and Bass used Wily's coat as a makeshift straitjacket  
and tied up the helpless madman. Anthony and the bots then turned their attention towards the  
protophyl spring.  
  
"Guys, I have a feeling I know what's creating that spring," Anthony said, walking over near  
the spring to take a good look. "I was told that if a portal was opened using something other  
than strong magic or psionics it would cause weird things to happen near it."  
  
"If that true, then what opened the portal?" asked Megaman. "Last I heard, none of the  
scientists studying this area made any such attempts."  
  
"True, Mega, but..." Anthony said, pulling out what looked like a damaged piece of equipment,  
"looks like some of the scientists' equipment did by accident. Come take a look for yourself!"  
  
The bots filed over, carrying the still paralyzed Wily with them, over to Anthony's location.  
They then saw what looked like a field of static electricity suspended in midair.  
  
Bass was confused. "THAT'S the portal?!? It doesn't look like the one you opened at Light's  
lab!"  
  
"Well, that's because technically it's corrupted from the accidental electrical discharge from  
this equipment. I should be able to fix this with my psi ability. Everyone stand clear and  
make sure you don't accidentally drop the Doc in the protophyl."  
  
Anthony charged his psionic ability and sent a wave of energy towards the portal, changing it from a sparking field into a shimmering blue portal. As soon as it opened, the protophyl spring also changed, into what looked like a natural water spring.  
  
"Well that's that," Anthony said, deactivating his armor. "Now let's see..."  
  
No sooner had he started towards the portal, than two individuals emerged from it. It was  
Mario and a strange cloud-like creature that Anthony seemed to recognize...  
  
"Ah, Mario, and...Prince Mallow I assume?"  
  
"Correct!" Mallow said, adjusting his royal robes. "Mario informed me about you, Gamemaster,  
and told me you were going to open this portal. Good thing it was located near Nimbus  
Kingdom's palace!"  
  
"Yes," Mario said, "and we've also come to tell you something else. Major Sharpe told us of  
the events in Mobius, and Princess Toadstool, King Arbolet, and King Nimbus are planning to  
have additional troops ready to help in the Freedom Fighters' efforts."  
  
"Glad to hear it, Mario. Now," Anthony said as he turned towards the bots, "allow me to  
introduce the heroes of this world of Neo-Earth, Megaman, Protoman, and Bass. The two robodogs  
are Rush and Treble."  
  
"And the guy in the straitjacket?" Mario asked, pointing towards Wily.  
  
"Doctor Wily, our local villain and someone who's going to jail after this," Megaman said,  
walking up to Mario. "A pleasure to meet you."  
  
After handshakes were exchanged, Mario and Mallow took their leave as the bots and Anthony  
boarded their respective transports and headed back to Light's lab, making a stop at a high  
security prison to drop off Wily.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"The armor worked perfectly, Doctor!" Anthony said upon return. "Worked quite well against  
Wily and company, and Wily is back in jail."  
  
"Hopefully for good this time," said Light as he checked the bots for any extensive damage.  
"Now we can focus on the events in Mobius. Which of the Mobius portals were you planning on  
opening first?"  
  
"Earth's, since I've been told our military found a displaced Mobian citizen on Earth that  
needs to be returned home. In fact, he was the king of one of the main kingdoms there before  
Robotnik showed up."  
  
"Do you want any of us to join you when you go?" Megaman asked.  
  
"Better not," Anthony said with a note of concern. "At least not yet. Remember, right now  
they see robots as the enemy, so you guys are probably going to not be accepted too well."  
  
"Typical..." Protoman sighed.  
  
"Well then, I'll have Roll return you to Neo-Tokyo then while Megaman, Protoman, and Bass await  
you at the Mobius portal on this world," Light said. "That armor I gave you is yours to keep  
and I hope it serves you well."  
  
"Me too, since I fear I'll be taking in more than my fill of Swatbot fighting."  
  
"Good luck then," Light said and turned to call for Roll.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After a quick portal jump, a flight, and a night of rest, Anthony soon found himself in a  
military truck heading to Area 51, reading a list of information from the games, comics, and  
cartoon series of Sonic. He decided to take a risk in asking about the area.  
  
"Major...I'm curious, and you don't have to answer this, but...was there really an alien  
landing at Area 51?"  
  
"As you probably read in that fanfic you showed me...yes. No survivors and a lot of technology  
we're still trying to unravel. To be honest, we attempted to contact them with the equipment  
we found, but what we assumed was the communications equipment was completely fried."  
  
"Bummer, THAT could have been your first contact situation."  
  
"Perhaps..." Major Sharpe said, suddenly with a look of concern on his face.  
"Anthony...Mobius is not like the other worlds were. The entire planet appears to be at war  
with sparse places where you can find safe havens. I will understand if you don't want to  
enter."  
  
"No way!" Anthony said with a new found sense of duty. "I've gone this far, and I'm not about  
to stop now! I'm even getting used to being called 'Gamemaster'!"  
  
"Very well. If you happen to see our man, Lt. Hernandez, have him report to us. Also, I  
should probably tell you that we intend to have some of our own soldiers ready on this end if  
you need us."  
  
"Making it five worlds vs. Robotnik..." Anthony mused. "I like those odds!"  
  
The truck approached the gates to Area 51 and was waved in. Anthony watched as they approached  
the main portion of the facility. Anthony couldn't help but think, "Into the abyss..." 


	15. Enter the Master

Chapter 15 - Enter the Master  
  
Anthony and Major Sharpe were led to the room where the portal was, and Anthony was shocked at  
how the portal looked. It looked like a swirling gray mess, almost like a mud puddle.  
  
"That's DEFINITELY not a well portal, Major!" Anthony ad-libbed. "Good thing I have the  
cure!"  
  
"Glad to hear it," Sharpe said, and then turned towards a lieutenant. "Bring King Acorn down  
here."  
  
A few minutes later, the lieutenant brought a fox in royal robes to the portal room. He was  
then introduced to Anthony.  
  
"King Acorn, I'd like to introduce you to Anthony Bault, the man with Sir Eric's lineage you  
were informed about."  
  
King Acorn rushed forward and shook Anthony's hand. A tear could be seen forming in his eye.  
  
"Gamemaster," Acorn said enthusiastically, "I can't begin to tell you how much this means to  
me. Especially since I hear you've got the other worlds ready to help."  
  
"I understand completely, your majesty," said Anthony, "especially since I know how anxious you  
are to see your daughter and son again, and please, call me Anthony!"  
  
"Very well, Anthony, as long as you call me Max. My title won't mean much until Robotnik goes  
down. Rather interesting though...that young man I sent through the Void turned out to be his  
son..."  
  
"So...David Kintobor is also real..." Anthony said. "I wonder which other fanfic characters  
are real there..."  
  
"You'll probably find out soon enough, Anthony," Sharpe said. "I believe you know what to do  
next?"  
  
"Indeed, and I'll need people to stand back from the portal."  
  
Anthony looked at the size of the portal as charged a large amount of psionic energy to  
compensate. He then sent the psionic wave towards the portal, changing the color from gray to  
blue. King Acorn was impressed, and could only stare at the transformed portal.  
  
"There we are, your majest...er Max," said Anthony. "Shall we go?"  
  
"After you, Anthony!"  
  
The two then entered the portal, Acorn showing great enthusiasm as he went.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The portal ended on a dirt road that appeared to be nowhere near any visible landmarks. King  
Acorn was frantically checking his body for signs of crystallization, and seeing none broke  
down in happy tears.  
  
"Thank Destiny for this miracle!" Acorn said, then turning towards Anthony. "Come, let's get  
to Knothole so I can see my daughter and son! It's been so long..."  
  
"Lead the way, Max! In fact, let's take some fast transportation. Device two, ACTIVATE!"  
  
A jet sled appeared under Anthony's feet and idled as Anthony helped Acorn on. They then  
rocketed off in the direction Acorn pointed and ended up near an area outside the Great Forest.  
  
As Anthony deactivated the jet sled, he looked around to make sure there weren't any of  
Robotnik's sentries. "Lead the way to Knothole, Max. I'll keep an eye out for troublemakers."  
  
"It isn't far. I can see one of the lookout posts ahead. I wonder who..."  
  
Suddenly they saw a fox in military dress run up to them, and started to yell towards them.  
  
"HALT! In ze name of..." He suddenly saw Acorn and said, "SACRE BLEU!!!! Your Majestee?!?  
Iz it really you?!?"  
  
"It is indeed, Antoine, and I'm definitely glad to be back!" Acorn then turned towards  
Anthony. "Allow me to introduce you to Anthony Bault, descendant of Sir Eric. It was his  
powers that allowed me to return without crystallizing!"  
  
"Mae oui, I understand," Antoine said, then turned towards Anthony and saluted. "Monsieur  
Gamemaster, I and ze rest of the Knothole freedom fighters are in your debt! Come, let us  
enter ze village!"  
  
"By all means, Antoine," said Acorn. "I cannot wait to see my children again!"  
  
"Alas, your majestee, your children are on ze recon mission in Robotropolis with Sonic, Tails,  
and Amy. I am certain they have returned by now..."  
  
Suddenly another figure, a walrus, came running up in a panic.  
  
"Ant, I just got word that..." He suddenly saw Acorn and Anthony. "YOUR MAJESTY?!?!?  
How...?!?"  
  
"Anthony here helped me get back, Rotor. He has Sir Eric's blood as well as his powers!"  
  
Rotor turned toward Anthony and shook his hand, "Then you might be able to help. I just heard  
that Sally's team just got captured and are currently in holding!"  
  
Anthony was shocked. "WHAT?!? Point me to the nearest route where they are, Rot!"  
  
Rotor gave Anthony a map. "Here's a map to and of Robotopolis. The marked area is the  
detention cells where the team's being held as well as where the Robotizer is. Hurry!"  
  
"Will do, I just hope I'm in time! Device two, ACTIVATE, maximum speed!"  
  
"WAIT!" King Acorn said. "Don't you want backup?!?"  
  
"My armor has a biomask so I won't be detected, so it's best I go alone. Don't worry...I'll  
get them out!"  
  
Anthony then rocketed to Robotopolis, leaving the other three to talk about recent events and  
Acorn's return. But Acorn was more worried about his children...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anthony arrived at the outskirts of Robotropolis and deactivated his jet sled. He then changed  
into the armor and activated the biosignature mask to avoid detection.  
  
"Looks like it works perfectly," Anthony thought as he followed the map given to him. "None of  
the sentries have even looked in my direction so far. There's the detention cell, better find  
a way past those guards."  
  
Anthony spied an access hatch near the building and sneaked in, making sure to avoid detection.  
He then followed the map to where the Roboticizer was so he could stop any upcoming  
robotizations. As it happened...  
  
"Let me GO, Buttnik!"  
  
Anthony watched as Amy Rose was led into the glass chamber of the device. He then moved near  
the opening of the air duct he was in to open it quietly while Robotnik was gloating.  
  
"Oh don't worry, hedgehog. Your robotization will serve a purpose as a way of convincing those  
two royal friends of yours to surrender peacefully, and you may enjoy not having to worry about  
not having Sonic as your lover since you won't have that pitiful emotion to deal with."  
  
As Robotnik reached for the switch, he suddenly felt a sharp point pierce his robot arm as  
Anthony's grappler attached to it.  
  
"Not in MY lifetime Buttnik!" Anthony yelled as he yanked Robotnik closer and KO'd him with a  
gauntleted punch to the face. Anthony then turned towards the Robotizer.  
  
"Amy, how do you open this?"  
  
"That lever on the left hand side! Turn it upwards!"  
  
Anthony used the lever and watched as the glass tube opened and Amy ran out. She then picked  
up the crossbow like weapon that Robotnik had taken from her and started to run towards the  
exit.  
  
"I don't know who you are or how you knew my name, but it looks like you're on our side. Come  
on, we've got to free the others!"  
  
"Hang on, Amy! I'd better go first, just in case..."  
  
A monotone "HALT!" was soon heard.  
  
Amy froze as several Swatbots appeared in the corridor and then ran back into the room as they  
started firing. They were soon rendered scrap by a large psionic blast from Anthony.  
  
"That's that! C'mon Amy!" Anthony said as he fired a psionic blast towards the Roboticizer to  
destroy it.  
  
The two ran near towards holding cells where the others were. Anthony activated his lightsaber  
as three Swatbots appeared in the corridor, using it to block shots and then send cutting blows  
against them to turn them to heaps of sparking metal. Amy was amazed at this type of fighting,  
and continued to run as she fired at an unsuspecting Swatbot that hadn't yet turned to fire at  
them. Eventually they arrived at the holding cells, where the group was high spirits upon  
seeing Amy.  
  
"Amy!" Sonic said as Amy tried to open the lock. "You escaped...huh? Who's THAT?!? One of  
Buttniks new swat models?"  
  
"After seeing him save me and trash ten of his bots, I doubt it Sonic!" Amy said. "DRAT!  
This lock won't open!"  
  
"Then we'll use a less subtle approach, Amy," Anthony said. "Stand back everyone!"  
  
Anthony sent a electrokinetic blast towards the lock which fried it and deactivated the force  
field. Sonic, Sally, Tails, and Elias then filed out and ran towards an air duct to escape.  
  
"Come on," Elias said. "We've got to get out of here!"  
  
Amy ran up to the group. "Alright, let's blow this..." Suddenly her arm was hit by a laser  
shot. "OUUUUUCH!!!"  
  
"AMY!" Anthony said as he turned towards the source of the blast, spying several Swatbots and  
one mean looking robot leading them.  
  
"Oh no!" Tails yelled. "It's Packbell!!"  
  
"Packbell?" Anthony thought. "Him TOO?!?"  
  
"Surrender, freedom fighters!" Packbell ordered. "There is no escape!"  
  
"Get out of here!" Anthony yelled towards the group. "I'll handle them!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Just GO! I'll meet you on the outskirts!" Anthony yelled as he launched another blast of  
psionics towards the bots. The swats were scrapped, but Packbell wasn't.  
  
"Interesting power you have, whoever you are in that armor," Packbell sneered as he created a  
lightsaber of his own, "but a waste of courage since you will be beaten."  
  
"Don't bet on it!"  
  
The two clashed swords as the Freedom Fighters made their escape, Anthony using his powers to  
augment his speed and agility to counter Packbell's attacks. Anthony managed to disarm  
Packbell, literally, and then did the same with his legs. He then ran out the door to catch up  
with the others.  
  
"I'll get you yet, whatever you are!" Packbell yelled as Anthony made his escape. He then  
scanned the debris of the swatbots for replacement parts, and made a discovery....  
  
"Huh? The power used...was psionics? But how..." 


	16. Revelations and Jubilations

Chapter 16 - Revelations and Jubilations  
  
The Freedom Fighters waited on the outskirts for 30 minutes while Sally tended to Amy's hurt  
arm. They didn't see Amy's new friend yet, and feared the worst.  
  
"Man!" Sonic said. "Whoever that was had guts standing up to Packbell like that! Kinda weird  
weaponry he was using though. Where'd that blast come from he was using?"  
  
Sally looked up. "I doubt he made it. Packbell's tough, even Davie had problems with that  
cyborg at times. We can only hope..."  
  
Suddenly they saw a red armored figure rocket towards them. It wasn't a swatbot, but their new  
friend.  
  
"Way past cool! This guy's tougher than I thought!"  
  
Anthony stopped at where the group was, looking back towards the city for any additional  
troops, then collapsed, panting heavily.  
  
Sonic could hear the heavy breathing and walked up to him. "Yo, man in the iron mask!  
Obviously you're no bot, so why not open up to us and let us in on who you are?"  
  
"Will do Sonic." Anthony said. "Armor, DEACTIVATE!"  
  
The armor collapsed to its standby breastplate mode, revealing the human inside. Sonic was  
shocked.  
  
"Another human?" He then looked at Anthony's glasses. "Huh? We were saved by an  
ACCOUNTANT?!?"  
  
Anthony removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I swear, if I hear another  
person call me an accountant, I'm going to go nuts!" Anthony said, as he turned towards the  
group. "My name is Anthony Bault, descendant of Sir Eric and the new Gamemaster of Arcadia."  
  
Everyone looked up in shock. Sonic wasn't convinced. "Yeah right, and I'm the prom queen."  
  
"I thought that was your sister, Sonia?" Anthony said.  
  
Sonic was even more shocked than before. "What the...who told you I had a sister and how did  
you know her name? In fact, how do you know us all?!?"  
  
"Earth knows you well, Sonic, consider how popular your games are there! You just happen to be  
talking to someone who's beaten every Sonic game he's gotten his hands on."  
  
"Okaaaaaay...so, how did you know where we were so we could be rescued?"  
  
"I've already been to Knothole and got a map from Rotor. I was sent there by King Acorn to  
help you with your struggle." Anthony then turned towards Sally and Elias. "I also have a  
surprise from him there for the two of you."  
  
Sally and Elias looked at each other and then back at Anthony. "A surprise? What type of  
surprise?" asked Sally.  
  
"You'll see once we get there, and we'd better hurry since we need to take care of Amy's wound  
as soon as possible."  
  
The group then headed as fast as they could towards Knothole, with Sonic taking Tails and Sally  
in tow and Anthony carrying Amy and Elias on his jet sled.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The group was met by Bunnie and David as they arrived at Knothole. They both looked like they  
had great news to tell.  
  
"You made it!" David yelled. "I was hoping I could kick some bot for you, but thank God!"  
  
"Maybe next time big guy," Sonic said as he turned towards Anthony. "So, Anth, where's this  
surprise you have?"  
  
Anthony handed Amy to Bunnie, asking her to take Amy to the doctor then turned towards David  
and asked, "Bring out the surprise, Davie."  
  
"Will do, Anth!" David said as he walked towards a hut and entered it. A few minutes later he  
came out leading King Acorn to their location. An act which caused Sonic, Tails, Sally, and  
Elias to gasp.  
  
"FATHER?!?" said Sally and Elias, tears starting to form in their eyes.  
  
Tears were also welling in Acorn's eyes. "Yes, it's me, and I'm free of the Void's effects!"  
  
The three ran to each other to embrace, tears of joy flowing freely as the royal family was  
reunited. Sonic and Tails looked towards Anthony, who was busy blinking away his own tears of  
joy from the empathic sensations from Acorn's, Sally's and Elias's happiness, and walked up to  
him to shake his hand.  
  
"Forget that accountant crack I said earlier," Sonic said as he shook Anthony's hand, "and  
welcome to the freedom fight...Gamemaster!" 


	17. Introductions

Chapter 17 - Introductions  
  
"My people!" King Acorn said as he addressed the crowd. "Today is a great day for all of us.  
Not only have I returned to my home, my family, and my people, but we also have a new hero who  
was not only responsible for my return, but has also brought the other worlds of Arcadia  
together to help us in our struggle! I give you, Anthony Bault, descendant of Sir Eric and new  
Gamemaster of Arcadia!"  
  
The crowd cheered as Anthony stood up next to Acorn and started to speak. "Thank you your  
majesty. I only hope my next news will excite the crowd further." He then turned toward the  
crowd. "As King Acorn...er...Max as he would like to be called until this war is over, has  
said, I have gathered the other worlds to help in your struggle against Robotnik. I plan to  
open the portals leading from your world to the worlds of Hylas, Gardenia, and Neo-Earth to  
give them access to help. At this moment, soldiers from those worlds are waiting for the  
portals to open so they may lend support in your effort. I also have the heroes of those  
worlds waiting to help as well, individuals who are to their worlds what Sonic here is to  
yours!"  
  
"My counterparts, huh?" Sonic said, adding his two cents to the speech. "Can't wait to meet  
them!"  
  
Anthony smirked as the thought of how priceless it would be when Sonic met Mario. Nintendo and  
Sega would have a fit!  
  
"I'm sure they can't wait to meet you either, Sonic! At any rate, tomorrow I head to the first  
of the remaining portal locations, once I receive the information of course. But for now, it  
is a time of celebration. So for those who are ready for a free Mobius, give me a 'Hell  
yeah'!"  
  
The entire crowd said the phrase, and an even larger cheer erupted afterwards.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The party that followed the speech was in full swing. Anthony was getting a sore arm from  
Mobians shaking his hands left and right in gratitude for returning their king. Anthony  
managed to break away from the crowd long enough to perform a duty.  
  
He had seen and met certain freedom fighters amongst the crowd that he wanted to get together  
with to discuss something odd from his side of the portal. They all managed to arrive:  
Bookshire Draftwood, Chris Petrucci, Ryan Nightweaver, FX Ferret, Sir Kain, T-Bone, and  
David Kintobor, all with the same question on their mind as to why the Gamemaster wanted to  
meet with them.  
  
Anthony didn't give them long to wait. "Good, you're all here. I realize this may seem weird  
my asking to meet with you guys altogether like this, but it was necessary. Especially  
considering something that exists on Earth that concerns all of you. First, before I begin,  
Bookshire, how's Amy?"  
  
"Sasha's looking at her now and applying her healing magic, Anthony. Amy's arm may be sore for  
a while, but she'll recover. Oh, Amy did want to see you after we're through here!"  
  
"Yeah, so make it quick!" Chris piped up. "I promised Rebecca a dance!"  
  
"Very well, Chris," Anthony said, "or, should I call you Keith?"  
  
Chris looked absolutely shocked. "How did...but I...where did you...HOW?!?!?"  
  
"That's part of why I called you all here. On Earth, the same latent psionic power that  
allowed Sega to create the Sonic games also allowed certain individuals to create stories based  
on you guys in the form of 'fan-fiction'. Here's where it gets weird though...your fanfics  
were originally 'self insertion', where the author thought they were putting themselves in the  
story."  
  
"Wait," Ryan said, interrupting Anthony, "does this mean there's another me running around?  
Another Ryan Huber?"  
  
"Yes. In some cases, the names are the same and I'm guessing you, Chris, and Sir Kain come  
from a version of Earth native to this reality because the odds of two Ryan Hubers from the  
same Earth are sparse plus the fact you seemed to know nothing about the games that exist on my  
world. In other cases, only the first name is used, like Kintobor's author here is David  
Gonterman. In the remaining cases, the fanfics author's Internet handle is your name. FX,  
your author is named Ettinger, but he uses the handle FXFerret."  
  
"Cool," FX said. "Any chance we could met these guys?"  
  
"Yeah," David said, "I wouldn't mind meeting my other me!"  
  
"I don't see why not, if we can find the time. At any rate, when I go to the portals, I was  
hoping to have one or more of you come with me for added support if needed, since it might be  
nice to have fellow 'earthlings' along. Yes, FX, I know, you aren't from Earth, but I think  
you know where I'm coming from with what I said."  
  
"Pretty much, yeah."  
  
T-Bone looked towards David and said "I guess we'll be the biggest help to him because we came  
from his world and know the games. Hell, we could be Gamemasters too!"  
  
"T-Bone," Anthony said, "technically you can only be a Gamemaster if you are of Sir Eric's  
bloodline. But you are right, you two will probably be able to put that gaming skill to the  
test. By the way, T-Bone, Major Sharpe wants you to report to him ASAP for some new info."  
  
"I'll do that first thing tomorrow then, Anth."  
  
"Good. Well that's all I had to say to you guys. Any questions?"  
  
"Just tell us who you want for your team and when, Gamemaster," Sir Kain answered, "and we'll  
be ready."  
  
"Excellent, and please, call me Anthony, we're all friends here. Now if you excuse me, I have  
a young hedgehog to see..."  
  
They all left the table, going in different directions. Chris had a worried look on his face  
and ran up to Anthony to ask, "Anthony, just how far did that fanfic describe my past?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sasha, Tail's cousin and a mage skilled in healing magics, was tending to Amy's arm as Amy lay  
on a one of the beds in Bookshire's office. Anthony walked in as Sasha was finishing her  
spells.  
  
"Oh, Anthony," Sasha said upon spying Anthony, "I'm glad you're here! I just finished with Amy  
and she was hoping to see you once I was finished."  
  
"How is she, Sasha?"  
  
"Well, there's still a lot of bruising, so Amy's arm will be sore for a while, something I'm  
sure Bookshire told you already."  
  
Amy still had tears in her eyes. "It hurts, Sasha! Can't you do anything more?"  
  
Before Sasha could answer, Anthony said, "Let me try something, Sasha."  
  
Anthony walked up to Amy's side and placed his hand on the wounded arm. His hand started to  
glow as he concentrated on a psionic healing technique. Within seconds, the bruise was gone.  
  
Sasha was impressed. "Amazing! I didn't think you knew healing magic!"  
  
"Actually it's a metabolic psionic power that can heal on the cellular level," Anthony said and  
then turned towards Amy. "How do you feel, kid?"  
  
"The arm feels great! Thanks Anthony!"  
  
"Now...Bookshire told me you wanted to see me about something. What was that?"  
  
"It's a secret. I'll whisper it in your ear."  
  
Anthony gave a confused look toward Sasha and then placed his head near Amy's. Suddenly,  
Anthony felt a light kiss on his cheek.  
  
"That's for saving me from the Roboticizer."  
  
"Why you little rascal..."  
  
Sasha giggled. "Looks like you have a new friend, Anthony!"  
  
"I guess..." Anthony said then getting a look of horror on his face. "Amy, you're not going to  
idolize me like you did Sonic, are you?!?"  
  
"Nah...I'm already on those types of terms with Tails now. But, you definitely have my  
gratitude!"  
  
Anthony turned back towards Sasha as Amy left Bookshire's office. "You know, Sasha...I think  
I'm going to like being the Gamemaster..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Anthony left Bookshire's office, Sally came running up to him.  
  
"Oh, Gamemaster, there you are!"  
  
"Sal, we're all friends here. Please call me Anthony."  
  
"OK then Anthony. I just wanted to ask you what types of sleeping arrangements you were going  
to make, since it's getting late. Were you going to head back to the portal and head back to  
Earth?"  
  
"No, I want to stick around in case I'm needed again, and I brought a few changes of clothes in  
anticipation of staying around for a while. Just give me a sleeping bag and an outlet I can  
use to recharge my armor and I should be fine."  
  
"Alright. I'll see if I can arrange for you to bunk with one of the other freedom fighters."  
  
"That's not necessary, I can just sleep out in the stars. This place kinda looks like a camp  
so I can stand roughing for the night."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, I'm sure I can find..."  
  
"Sal...I also snore like you wouldn't believe. I just made some friends here and I am NOT that  
ready to start making enemies."  
  
Sally giggled. "Okay, I'll go find a sleeping bag then." She pointed towards an open area  
near some of the huts. "Would over there work?"  
  
Anthony looked where she pointed. "That should work fine. First thing tomorrow, we can go  
over where the other portals are."  
  
"I've already got Rotor searching our database. We should have the locations by tomorrow. One  
other thing, Anthony..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Anthony soon found himself being hugged by a teary eyed Sally. "Thank you so much for  
returning my father! You don't know what..."  
  
"I understand princess..." Anthony said as he comforted Sally. "You know you're the second  
female anthropomorph tonight who's shown me such affections of gratitude. Is this contagious?"  
  
Sally giggled while wiping away a stray tear. "Amy, right? Well after all the recognition and  
praise you got tonight, you shouldn't be surprised."  
  
"I guess not. Well, I'd better turn in and recharge my psi powers. It's been a LONG day!"  
  
"Alright, Anthony. I see to your sleeping bag. As for your armor, you can give it to Rotor  
and he'll recharge it for you."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That night, Anthony was having trouble sleeping as old doubts started to resurface. Although  
he was getting used to being the Gamemaster, he still wondered if he was ready for the  
challenge. The other worlds weren't taken over by the enemy like this one was...and unlike the  
games he knew he couldn't hit RESET to start over if something gets screwed up.  
  
Anthony sat up briefly to collect his thoughts and to clear his head. He realized he was still  
new to this "hero" business, but for some reason he wasn't as overwhelmed by what was expected  
of him like he was heading towards the Neo-Earth portal back on Earth.  
  
"Maybe I AM getting used to this," Anthony thought to himself. "It's not like I had to do  
anything too extreme, although that run in Robotropolis and facing Packbell sure came close!  
At any rate, I should chill, as Sonic would say, I'm just going to be opening the portals and  
bringing in some extra players to this game. I'm not going to be fighting a whole WAR for  
them!"  
  
As Anthony laid down to go back to sleep he suddenly felt feelings of fear again. But this  
time they weren't his...he was sensing someone else's. He let his mind's eye wander to focus  
on who's fear it was, a power called "clairvoyance", and saw Sally looking out at his sleeping  
bag with a look of doubt on her face.  
  
"What the...?" Anthony thought to himself as his powers showed him this scene. "What is she  
doing up, and why is she worried about me?"  
  
Anthony then saw the figure of King Acorn approach her side. Anthony decided, despite how rude  
eavesdropping was, to use his "clairaudience" power to find out what was going on.  
  
"Sally dear, what's wrong?" King Acorn asked.  
  
"Oh...it's just...Father, are we doing the right thing, relying on Anthony to help us in our  
struggle? I mean, from what you told me about what Major Sharpe said, Anthony's still getting  
used to the position of Gamemaster."  
  
"Sally, Anthony is doing this on his own, without any prodding from anybody. Major Sharpe said  
Anthony is more than capable when the need arises, and has already done a lot for Earth and the  
other worlds before coming here."  
  
"Really, Father?"  
  
Anthony decided to join in on this conversation by sending a psychic message to Sally and  
Acorn.  
  
*Really, Sal.*  
  
Both of them jumped when they heard Anthony psi-voice and watched as Anthony got up and walked  
toward them.  
  
"Sorry about that, Sally...Max. I sensed Sally's worrying and heard what you said and thought  
I should relieve her fears." Anthony turned towards Sally. "Sally, I'll be fine. Yes, this  
is all new to me, but I'll manage. It's not like you're asking me to save the world all by  
myself!"  
  
"I guess...but still..."  
  
Anthony shushed Sally and said, "No buts. I'm with you all the way. Besides, I have some  
issues of my own with Buttnik's taking over this world, and I intend to..."  
  
Suddenly they all heard a scream coming from one of the huts. Anthony was the first to react  
by going, "The HELL?!?"  
  
"That came from Amy's hut!" Sally said as she rushed from her hut.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sally and Anthony ran towards Amy's hut and found the young hedgehog sitting up and teary eyed  
in her bed.  
  
"Amy, what's wrong?" Anthony asked as he went to her bed's side.  
  
"I...had a nightmare...about the Roboticizer..." Amy said between sniffles. "I dreamt you  
weren't there and...and..." Amy then placed her paws over her eyes and sobbed loudly. Anthony  
took the young hedgehog in his arm and hugged her in an effort to calm her down.  
  
Sally sighed. "I'm sorry Anthony...this is a common nightmare we've seen occur whenever  
someone comes as close to being roboticized as she was, where they dream they become  
roboticized anyway. Would you mind staying with her tonight? Someone should watch her and it  
looks like she wants you to stay."  
  
Anthony looked down at Amy, who was now holding him and hugging him tight. He had seen his  
niece do this whenever she was scared or sad and understood completely. "No problem Sal. Can  
you get my sleeping bag?"  
  
Sally nodded and went to get Anthony's sleeping bag. She smiled as she watched Anthony try to  
comfort the young hedgehog and thought, "I guess you will manage just fine after all, Anthony." 


	18. The Road to Minoc

Chapter 18 - The Road to Minoc  
  
Anthony woke up early, feeling strangely refreshed despite having to comfort two different  
people last night, and quietly walked out of the hut to avoid waking Amy. After finding and  
taking a shower, he put on an extra set of clothes he brought with him and made his way to the  
mess tent. He saw Bunnie at one table and decided to join her.  
  
"Well, good morning, sugah," Bunnie said, greeting Anthony. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Quite well, Bunnie, even though I had to play the role of comforter for two different ladies."  
  
"So I heard. Sally-girl was in here earlier and told me what you did for young Amy, and I  
think that was just the sweetest thing I've evah heard!"  
  
"Well, shoot...it was nothing. I'm sure anyone else there at the time would've done the same."  
  
"Amy might think differently Monsieur Bault," Antoine said, coming out of the kitchen and  
placing a mug of coffee in front of Anthony. "For you, something especial. My special 'ouse  
latte, as Monsieur Kintobor would put eet."  
  
"Hey, thanks, Ant," Anthony said, partaking of the coffee. "Smells awesome."  
  
"Eet is nothing. You have performed ze ultimate act for ze house Acorn, and..."  
  
"Sheesh, no need for the drama, Ant. You ALREADY saluted me when I entered Knothole, which I  
still thought was a little much!"  
  
"Very well zen, Gamemaster..."  
  
"...and call me Anthony! We're all friends here!"  
  
"Very well zen Antony. Now, if you vill excuse moi, I also have an especial omelet that I am  
making that you should enjoy," Antoine said as he walked back toward the kitchen.  
  
Anthony turned toward Bunnie and smiled. "He's the chef as well, huh? Well if his cooking is  
as great as his coffee, we should eat well."  
  
Amy walked in next, taking a seat next to Anthony. She was still a little sleepy and was lying  
her head on the table while awaiting breakfast.  
  
"Hey, Amy," Anthony said as she sat down. "You feeling alright now?"  
  
"Yes, Anthony, thank you," Amy said. As Anthony turned back toward his coffee, Amy went up to  
him planted another light kiss on his cheek.  
  
Anthony nearly swallowed the coffee down his windpipe from the surprise of her doing that.  
"What the...?" he said, then turned toward Amy. "For comforting you last night, I take it?"  
  
Bunnie giggled at this. "You've DEFINITELY got a fan there, sugah!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sonic came in just as Anthony was finishing his breakfast. "Yo Anth! Rotor and Sally have  
that info you need!"  
  
"Thanks Sonic, I'm almost done here! By the way, I'm planning on having you join me at each of  
the portal locations, since I'm sure you want to see your heroic counterparts from the other  
worlds!"  
  
"Way past cool, Anth! By the way, what are these guys like? Are they as cool and styling as  
me?"  
  
"You'll see once you meet them, Sonic. But, I should warn you...the heroes of Neo-Earth are  
robots and..."  
  
"ROBOTS?!? Anth, PLEASE tell me you're kidding!"  
  
"I'm not...and you have a problem with robot heroes? Am I going to have to talk to Chuck?"  
  
"Ouch...point taken, Anth. I'll see you later when you're ready to leave," Sonic concluded  
and then sped out the door.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"This armor you have is amazing, Anthony," Rotor said as Anthony was putting his armor on.  
"The technology looks a lot more advanced than anything we've developed here on Mobius."  
  
"Well, Rot, when I open the Neo-Earth portal I'll see if I can arrange for you to meet Dr.  
Light, its creator. Speaking of which, I believe you have the portal locations?"  
  
"Right here, Anthony," Sally said, handing him a map. "The Neo-Earth portal is located near  
Minoc Grove, which is a place we use to pick up supplies. The Hylas portal is located in the  
far northwest, in Sonic and Sonia's old kingdom. You may not know it, but Sonic is actually  
royalty and..."  
  
"Actually, that was shown in the cartoon Sonic Underground back on Earth. Sharpe gave me a  
brief rundown on all the cartoon, game, and comic series prior to coming here. Don't they have  
a brother called Manic as well?"  
  
"Yes, in fact he's still there leading the freedom fight in that location. Now, for the  
Gardenia portal, we may have a problem..."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"The land that the portal was located at became the Floating Island a long time ago. You may  
have to ask Knuckles to move the island back to the original location to access the portal, and  
I wouldn't recommend bringing Sonic on that trip since the two are still at ends with each  
other."  
  
"Typical...are those two EVER going to make up?"  
  
Sally laughed and said, "You'd probably have better luck asking Sonic to give up chili dogs!  
Knuckle's still sore at us for almost losing the chaos emeralds."  
  
"Hmph...remind me to have a talk with him about the definition of obsession. The echidna needs  
to lighten up!"  
  
Anthony walked out with the portal locations and saw Sonic and Tails waiting for him. He also  
saw Sir Kain and Ryan there as well.  
  
Sally came out next and explained. "You may want to go to Minoc Grove first, since it's the  
nearest portal. I'm having Sir Kain and Ryan do a courier run up at Minoc Grove to pick up  
some supplies, so they can provide backup if needed. I was told that you were already going to  
bring Sonic. Tails also said he wanted to go."  
  
"Well, hopefully we won't run into any problems there, but I should have plenty of backup,"  
Anthony said, looking at the group. "You guys ready?"  
  
"Ready whenever you are, Anthony," Ryan said. "T-Bone even gave us the use of his Hummer to  
pick up the supplies while he reported in to Sharpe."  
  
"Is he en route now?"  
  
"Yes, Davie's taking him there on his hoverbike," Tails said.  
  
"Good, in that case, let us be off then!"  
  
Sir Kain, Ryan, and Tails piled into the Hummer while Anthony activated his jet sled and Sonic  
started revving up his legs. The five of them then headed toward Minoc Grove.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Robotnik was still nursing a sore jaw from Anthony's attack yesterday. He watched a playback  
of the Freedom Fighters' escape from holding and watched how even Packbell had some problems.  
  
"Commander Packbell," said Robotnik, addressing the robot next to him, "you said that this,  
individual, used psionics in his attacks. How is this possible?"  
  
"Sir, you might find this hard to believe, but I believe this individual might be the next  
Gamemaster."  
  
"Should I know what this, Gamemaster, is?"  
  
Packbell nodded towards Snively as Snively brought up a file from the computer's archives,  
revealing an image of a knight. "This is Sir Eric of the Larson Clan," Snively said, pointing  
at the figure. "One thousand years ago he was one of several 'Companions' who used a series of  
portals to travel between this world, his world, and three other worlds. He sacrificed his  
life to save his friends using a power called psionics, a power similar to magic but created  
using internal powers rather than drawing on the inherent energies of the world. His title was  
'Master of the Games', a title earned from a jousting tournament win. The one who attacked us  
is probably a descendant of one of his children, and thus has the same powers."  
  
"...and is now a Freedom Fighter. Commander, I want this individual stopped at all costs! I  
do not need the descendant of a legend to interfere in my efforts to take over this planet!  
It's bad enough I have to deal with that...HEDGEHOG!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Packbell said. "I also have a score to settle with this Gamemaster."  
  
The Priority One Hedgehog klaxons went off and an image of the Freedom Fighters appeared on the  
screen. Robotnik seethed as he saw what Anthony looked like.  
  
"There's your chance, Commander! I find it hard to believe an accountant has such power! Go  
and deal with him!"  
  
"Looks like a two for one deal, since I'll also be able to deal with that metamorphing human,  
Ryan, as well! This should be fun!"  
  
"Just deal with them, Commander! Bring several Swatbots to finish off the rest of them as  
well, and bring the hedgehog to me!"  
  
Packbell left with vengeance in his heart, if he had one. But one thought escaped his mind...  
"Robotnik, you fool! Too bad that file is incomplete and didn't tell you the true extent of  
Sir Eric's powers. I shall see just how good this descendant really is, and then, perhaps, sit  
the rest of this conflict out. If Robotnik falls to him, I can then take over that much more  
easily. Perhaps I should ready my little surprise..." 


	19. Metal Clash

Chapter 19 - Metal Clash  
  
The Minoc Mall looked nearly empty as the group arrived. Anthony looked around at the various  
stores that existed there and had several questions.  
  
"Sonic, why do you still pay for your supplies? I would think with the 'war effort', everyone  
would want to pitch in and share everything."  
  
"We're trying to maintain a system of commerce for when Buttnik is defeated," Sonic said.  
"That way, we can hopefully return to the way things were before Buttnik's takeover 10 years  
ago. Also, it allows us to more evenly distribute the supplies."  
  
"Speaking of which," Kain said, "this is for you as well."  
  
Kain tossed Anthony a small pouch. Anthony opened it and revealed several coins of various  
denominations. "Would have expected gold pieces from a RPGer like you, Kain..." Anthony  
ad-libbed.  
  
Kain ad-libbed back, "Nah...you have to settle for silver pieces..."  
  
"Must be the Dungeons and Dragons arcade game..."  
  
"Those are Mobiums actually," Sonic explained. "Sal wanted you to have that to get a little  
something for yourself while we're here. Consider it a pay advance."  
  
"Uh...thanks. Though I really should concentrate on finding the portal. Hopefully the Freedom  
Fighters will accept Neo-Earth's heroes."  
  
"Why shouldn't they?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Well," Anthony said, looking at the group, "Neo-Earth's answer to Sonic are robots, one of  
whom has the Adaman equation."  
  
"Robots?!?" Tails asked, a little surprised. "Please tell you're..."  
  
"No, I'm NOT kidding, and unless you want me to sic Uncle Chuck, Bunnie, Sonia, and Davie on  
you for speaking ill of robot heroes, get a grip!"  
  
"Okay..." Tails said, still a little worried. "Where is the portal?"  
  
"According to this map Sally gave me, it should be...over there," Anthony said, pointing to  
what looked like an abandoned barn. "Apparently they sealed off that building to prevent  
people from snooping around."  
  
"Ryan and I will take care of the shopping, Sonic," Kain said. "You three check out the  
portal."  
  
"Will do guys!" Sonic said, then turned towards Anthony. "Let's juice, Anth!" Sonic then  
sped off towards the barn.  
  
Anthony walked towards the barn with Tails following him. Anthony decided to ask Tails  
something that was bothering him since the first day. "Tails, your last name is Prower, right?  
The same last name as Magi Reynard?"  
  
"Yes, and before you ask, I am a descendant as is my cousin Sasha," Tails said, and then  
managed to produce a small fireball in his paws and was levitating it in midair. "She even  
taught me some magic so I could use the Descendancy Powers, just in case you came."  
  
Anthony was surprised by Tails show of magic. "Really? I would have thought Sasha, being the  
more skilled, would be the one to inherit the powers."  
  
"Nah. For some reason, she foresaw that Reynard's claim to the powers would belong to one with  
a unique gift beyond magic," Tails said, dousing the fireball and then pointing to his two  
tails, "and my ability to fly with these definitely qualifies!"  
  
"Amazing...I'd better keep you in mind if I ever find out..."  
  
Sonic yelled from the barn, "Yo, slowmos! I'm WAITING!!!!"  
  
Anthony yelled back, "Stifle it, hedgehog! We have plenty of time, and I'm talking with a  
fellow hero descendant here!"  
  
"Aw man, come ON Anth!" Sonic said, his impatience in full view.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anthony opened the door to the barn, after talking down to Sonic about learning how to wait,  
and walked inside. Cobwebs seemed to fill every cubic inch of the interior, and the dust was  
making the three of them sneeze every five seconds.  
  
"Yuck! Man, this is messing up my quills!" "Charlotte's been working overtime!" "Who?"  
"I'll explain later, Tails!" "Got a power that can remove these, Anth?" "Hmm...maybe..."  
  
Anthony concentrated as hard as could and used his kinetic abilities to create a small tornado  
which sucked the cobwebs out of the barn. He was pleased with the results. "Hmm...I should  
remember that next time I clean my house." He then noticed a good portion of the dust landed  
on Sonic and Tails, who were trying desperately to brush it off while coughing vigorously.  
"Oops...sorry guys..."  
  
"No *cough* prob, Anth. Just WARN us *cough, hack* next time!"  
  
With the cobwebs gone, Anthony noticed a small glittering in the back area of the barn. It  
resembled what the Neo-Earth/Gardenia portal looked like when he first saw it, but much  
smaller.  
  
"Looks like they decided to open it a crack so I could find it easier. You guys should enjoy  
this."  
  
Anthony charged up his psionics and sent a psi wave towards the portal crack. Within seconds,  
a fully open portal replaced it.  
  
"Whoa!" "Way past cool, Anth!"  
  
Anthony walked towards the portal and peeked his head into the opening. He then brought his  
head back out and walked back toward Sonic and Tails. As he walked, four figures walked out of  
the portal and joined the three of them.  
  
Anthony made the introductions. "Sonic, Tails, I'd like you to meet Megaman, Protoman, Bass,  
and Dr. Thomas Light. Megaman is your counterpart from Neo-Earth, Sonic."  
  
Handshakes and greetings were exchanged amongst the lot as Anthony watched. Later, Rush and  
Treble exited the portal and headed towards them.  
  
"Oh, Sonic," Megaman said when they arrived, "these are Rush and Treble, our robodogs. They  
can transform into various vehicles to help us...is something wrong?"  
  
Megaman noticed tears starting to form in Sonic's eyes. Anthony realized the reason and placed  
a hand on Sonic's shoulder to try to comfort him.  
  
"Aw man...I should have seen this coming. Bots, Sonic here had a dog named Muttski that was  
roboticized a while ago, and who died as a result of poisons caused by the robotization. I  
guess Rush and Treble remind him of Muttski."  
  
"Man..." Protoman said, shocked by what he heard and walking up to Sonic. "Sonic, I...I'm  
sorry."  
  
Sonic wiped away his tears and looked up at the bots. "It's alright. You had no way of  
knowing."  
  
Rush brushed his muzzle against Sonic in an effort to comfort him, and Sonic responded by  
petting the robodog. The action seemed to calm him down a bit. Protoman walked over to  
Anthony and whispered, "You can add his pain to my list of reasons to blast a crater in  
Robotnik!"  
  
"Stifle it, Proto!" Anthony whispered back. "Try to remember the First Law of Robotics,  
because I have plans for Buttnik that requires him alive so he can face Mobian justice!"  
Anthony then turned to the group and said, "We'd best get out of this gloomy place and head  
back to Knothole. That way we can start making plans to..."  
  
Suddenly they heard an explosion outside as well as several laser blasts. Tails took a look  
and then rushed back to the group.  
  
"Guys, we've got trouble! Packbell's here and he brought a few friends!"  
  
"Then let's give him some trouble back!" Protoman said, charging his blaster.  
  
Anthony nodded and activated his armor. Rush and Treble assumed the armor mode Anthony  
recognized from Megaman 7 and attached themselves to Megaman and Bass. The group then stated  
running out. Anthony yelled back to Dr. Light. "Doctor, stay here, we'll clear out the  
riffraff!"  
  
"Will do, Anthony," Light said, "and be careful!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryan and Kain were hard pressed to take out the Swatbot army. Even though Ryan and Kain scored  
several hits with the blaster pistols they brought with them, they were still outnumbered.  
Packbell was also practically stalking Ryan, and Ryan had to keep two steps ahead to keep from  
being caught by him.  
  
"Forget it, Ryan!" Packbell said, aiming a blaster arm at Ryan, "I owe you for almost  
destroying me last time, and I intend to TAKE my revenge!"  
  
As Packbell aimed his blaster, the blaster was hit by a blast from out of nowhere. Packbell  
turned toward the source to find six figures coming towards him.  
  
"So, the Master returns, and he has friends! Swatbots, ATTACK THEM!"  
  
The Swatbots exchanged fire with the robot heroes and Tails, with Tails firing several  
lightning bolt spells and the bots firing their blasters. Anthony and Sonic ran up to face  
Packbell and protect Ryan and Kain.  
  
"Hey, Packy! Remember me?" Anthony said, activating his lightsaber.  
  
"Vividly..." Packbell said, firing a blast at Anthony with his blaster arm. Unfortunately, the  
blast was deflected by Anthony's lightsaber and sent back toward him, where it impacted  
Packbell's chest. Anthony then landed a cutting blow to the blaster arm to "disarm" him again.  
Sonic reached Ryan and Kain and pulled them safety as Anthony and Packbell fought.  
  
"Perhaps I need to rethink this..." Packbell said, and then landed a kick to Anthony's stomach.  
Luckily the armor absorbed the blow, but Anthony was still sent flying.  
  
"Cheap shot, Packy, but if that's the way you want to play..." Anthony said as he ran back  
toward Packbell. Anthony and Packbell then engaged in a fistfight, with Anthony augmenting his  
abilities psionically to land fast, strong blows against Packbell. He managed to land two  
shots to the chest area hit by the laser blast, then sent a kick to what counted as the  
privates on the cyborg. Sonic, Ryan, and Kain held their own on seeing that.  
  
Packbell got more enraged and morphed his other arm into a lightsaber and attempted to cut open  
the human. Anthony blocked the first swipe with a psionic barrier and reactivated his  
lightsaber to block the next one. The two exchanged sword parries until Packbell got hit from  
behind by a blaster hit. He soon found himself surrounded by three hero bots, four Mobian  
Freedom Fighters, one human psionicist, and the scrapped remains of his Swatbot troops.  
Packbell leapt to safety and activated a rocket to escape.  
  
"You've won this round, Gamemaster! But, I will prevail when we next meet! I look forward to  
our next match!"  
  
The hero bots fired several shots, but none hit, and Packbell escaped out of their line of  
sight.  
  
Anthony couldn't help but think, "As do I, Packy. As do I...wait, did he call me Gamemaster?  
Looks like he found out..." He then turned toward his friends. "Everyone alright?"  
  
"I think so..." Kain said. "Ryan?"  
  
"I'm good. A little shaken but good."  
  
"The Swatbots were no problem," Megaman said, as Rush and Treble reverted back to dogbot mode.  
"If that's the typical power level of their robot foot soldiers, we should have no problem."  
  
"Unfortunately..." Sonic said, "Buttnik and company tend to make improvements over the weeks.  
But, you're right, we should have no problem. Those tin-heads have never given me much  
trouble!"  
  
"Good to hear that, Sonic," Anthony said, as he noticed Doctor Light and Roll approaching.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" Doctor Light said. "I noticed the fighting stopped and decided to  
check."  
  
"We're all fine, Doc," Sonic said, then noticing Roll. "Your daughter?"  
  
"In a sense. This is Roll, another robot I created."  
  
"Cool," Sonic said then turned back towards Anthony. "Shall we jet back to Knothole?"  
  
"In a minute...as long as I am here, I might as well partake of the stores and this money given  
to me by Sally..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Upon returning to Knothole, the Freedom Fighters were introduced to Doctor Light and the  
robots. As Anthony expected, many of the Freedom Fighters were hesitant at first to accept the  
robots as allies. However, once Sonic told how they trashed the Swatbots, several of them  
began to ease up. Doctor Light was introduced to Chuck and Rotor, and the three began to talk  
about the various technologies of their worlds, in particular, the details of the Roboticizer  
and how to permanently reverse the effects.  
  
"So, Anthony," Sally said, as Anthony broke away from the group, "after trashing Packbell  
again, what did you pick up while you were in Minoc?"  
  
"Well, I managed to find a bookstore that carried a copy of the history of Arcadia, and has   
details about the Companions. I'm hoping to learn more about Sir Eric in particular. I also  
picked up something for Amy, where is she?"  
  
"I saw her with Cleo and Chuckles a few minutes ago."   
  
"Who?"  
  
"Cleo is the young ward of Melanie, a martial artist that works with us, and Chuckles is  
Knuckles's sister. They seemed to be whispering and giggling about something, and I picked up  
something about Tails when I walked by."  
  
"I see..." Anthony replied, with a smile forming on his face. "You know that group of names  
sounds familiar from a fanfic I read...didn't all of them date Tails at some times?"  
  
"Well...yes..."  
  
"And Tails is how old?"  
  
"Twelve, same as them."  
  
"TWELVE?!?!?!? And he's dated all three?!? Good grief..."  
  
Sally giggled. "You expecting the three of them to do something based on that information?"  
  
Anthony was about to answer when he saw Tails fly by followed by the three females in question.  
Tails had a look of fear on his face as the three girls giggled and chased him. Although he  
was flying, the girls kept running knowing he'd have to land soon.  
  
"That answer your question, Sal? Excuse me please..."  
  
Anthony managed to head off Tails' pursuers as Tails flew by again. "And what are you ladies  
doing to torment Tails?" Anthony asked to the three of them.  
  
"Oh nothing..." Chuckles said innocently. "We just thought that since he seems to like all  
three of us, that he should take us all out on a date."  
  
"Yeah," Cleo said, "we offered to fix his hair for it and he went ballistic when we brought out  
some ribbons..."  
  
"I see..." Anthony said, getting the general idea and grinning slightly, "well I won't stop  
your evil...er...torture...er...pursuit. Carry on Cleo and Chuckles! Amy, I got something for  
you from Minoc."  
  
Amy looked up in surprise. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I figured since you had a bad night last night that you deserved a treat," Anthony said,  
pulling out a small box of candy. "You like?"  
  
"I definitely like! Thank you!" Amy said, taking the box and then hugging Anthony's legs.  
She then ran off to join the others.  
  
Anthony smiled as he watched Amy run off. He then sensed the presence of someone behind him.  
He turned around to see Sonic looking at him.  
  
"You are definitely something else, Anth! You realize of course she's going to idolize you  
further."  
  
"Perhaps...but I think she needed that. Say, Sonic," Anthony said, changing the subject, "do  
you know if T-Bone reported back yet?"  
  
"Yeah, he's talking to the king...er, Max. I overheard something about an army being readied  
on Earth."  
  
"You heard right," T-Bone said, walking up to them. "Major Sharpe has several men at the ready  
to help when needed, equipped with some new toys given to them by Doctor Light, and they have  
been told to follow your orders when the time comes."  
  
"MY orders?!?" Anthony said, a little surprised. "I'm not even a military commander, what  
gives?"  
  
"You just tell them what Max, Sally, or Elias wants them to do, and they'll do it. You're just  
a middleman of sorts."  
  
"I see...well I'd better get ready for my trek to Sonic's old kingdom to get to the next  
portal," Anthony said, turning towards Sonic. "How far is it to your old haunt, Sonic?"  
  
"About a couple days," Sonic answered. "We'll need to camp out midway, and Rot has a portable  
scrambling unit we can use to mask our location. Who you planning on bringing, as if I didn't  
know who one of them is?"  
  
"You and Sonia are in, definitely. I think Davie will want to join his girlfriend, so I'll  
include him. I'll also bring Chris, since I planned on having him come on one of the trips.  
Megaman and Rush should come too just to add some firepower...oh, that reminds me, you  
alright?"  
  
"'Bout what?"  
  
"You know...looking at Rush and Treble...them reminding you of..."  
  
"Oh that...yeah, I'm a survivor. I'll be fine. Catch you tomorrow morning, Anth!"  
  
Sonic sped off to find Sally, leaving Anthony to watch him.  
  
"Liar," Anthony thought to himself, "and a blatant one at that." He then went to find Chuck to  
find out about any deroboticizer plans.  
  
"Anthony," Chuck said as Anthony approached the group. "Doctor Light has been telling Rotor  
and I about his world's technology, and I must say I'm impressed! We might be able to create a  
permanent deroboticizer in no time!"  
  
"That's great, Chuck," Anthony said, and then took a more serious tone. "Chuck...um, I need  
your help."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's about your nephew, Sonic. Something happened at Minoc Grove..." 


	20. A Path Once Taken

Chapter 20 - A Path Once Taken  
  
The next day was met with unearthly sounds coming from Bookshire's office in the form of low  
groans and mild puking. Amy had apparently partaken of Anthony's gift, and ate the entire  
contents of it in one sitting.  
  
"Amy," Bookshire said, talking to Amy as she flushed the toilet she puked in, "perhaps next  
time you'll learn not to eat too many sweets."  
  
Rosie, Knothole's grandmotherly nanny, was also there, and was breaking out a bicarbonate  
solution for Amy to take. "Ach! What was Anthony thinking giving you that box of candy? I  
swear, the lad may be the Gamemaster, but..."  
  
"Hey, ease up, Rosie!" Anthony said as he walked in to check on Amy. "I was only trying to do  
something nice, and I THOUGHT she knew better." Anthony said that last part while giving a  
stern glance towards Amy. "Besides, if I knew she was going to do that, I would have gotten  
something else!"  
  
"Well, why didn't your psychic powers tell you?" Bookshire asked.  
  
"I can only casually sense strong emotions, and I'm polite enough NOT to read peoples minds  
without their permissions! Her wanting to eat the entire box of candy doesn't exactly qualify  
as a strong emotion, unless she's a chocoholic!"  
  
"No..." Amy said weakly, "I just have a sweet tooth...urp...oh...no..." Amy quickly relifted  
the lid and added another offering to the porcelain god.  
  
Anthony winced at that and turned to Bookshire and Rosie. "I got to get going. Make sure she  
stays out of the sweets and doesn't ask anybody going to Minoc to get another box of what I got  
her."  
  
Anthony left the office to the sound of another toilet flush and met up with his group. David  
was checking his hoverbike while Chris was talking with Megaman about the journey. Sonia  
appeared to be comforting Sonic who was, at the moment, rubbing his eyes as if he had been  
crying again.  
  
"So...I guess Chuck talked to you then," Anthony said to Sonic as he walked up to the  
hedgehogs. "Feel any better?"  
  
"Yes...thank you, but...how did you know I wasn't alright yesterday?" Sonic asked Anthony while  
looking at him with slightly red rimmed eyes.  
  
"Sonic...you should know better than to lie to someone who can sense strong emotions to the  
contrary. I figured Chuck might be able to help..."  
  
"...and he did," Sonia said. "He should be able to work with Megaman without getting misty  
eyed from seeing Rush."  
  
"Good to hear that," Anthony said, then turned towards the other members of the group. "You  
guys ready to go?"  
  
"Affirmative, Anthony," Megaman said, as Rush converted to jet mode.  
  
"Then lets move out!"  
  
Sonia climbed on David's hoverbike with David and Chris climbed on Rush with Megaman. Anthony  
then activated his jet sled as Sonic revved his legs, and the six of them sped off towards  
Sonic's old kingdom.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The ride towards the kingdom of Mobara, as it was called, was uneventful at best. Many of  
Anthony's group were still keeping an eye out for sentries as they went, but so far no enemy  
bots were spotted.  
  
"Man, this is boring!" Sonic said. "I was expecting at least one swatbutt encounter, but so  
far, nada!"  
  
"What do you suggest we do to entertain ourselves on this trip, Sonic?" Anthony asked. "Play  
cards at 80 MPH? Unless you like high speed 52-pickup..."  
  
"Well...you're all riding high speed vehicles, and I've got my speed..."  
  
Anthony caught on to what Sonic was saying, and turned to the others. "Hey guys, I could use a  
speed test on my jet sled here while we're on route and Sonic's looking for some fun. You guys  
want to drag?"  
  
"I'm DEFINITELY in!" David said. "You don't mind, do you Suni?"  
  
"No way! This should be fun!"  
  
"Why not? Rush could use some exercise!" Megaman said.  
  
"I'd better hang on tight then," Chris said, then noticing clamps attaching to his feet from  
Rush's back.  
  
"Those should help as well, Chris, but hang on to me anyway!"  
  
Anthony saw everyone ready and said, "Alright then...ready...GO!"  
  
The six of them sped off at top speed. David maneuvered into Anthony's tailgate area to get a  
speed check of his jet sled. It was holding steady at 120 MPH, and David was not impressed.  
Rush was falling behind at 115 MPH.  
  
"That's all that sled can do, Anth?" David asked then turned toward Sonic. "Hey, Sonic, let's  
show these outworld guys what we can do!"  
  
Sonic and David then started to go at triple speed, leaving the psion and the bot in the dust  
going close to 300 MPH. Anthony and Megaman kept their speeds at maximum, and eventually  
caught up to the two of them, but only because they were stopped and waiting at an open area  
several hundred miles ahead. As it happened, it was a good place to camp and recharge, since  
the sun was beginning to set.  
  
"Anth, you need to tell the Doc to get that thing out of first gear," Sonic said as Anthony  
stopped and deactivated his vehicle, reverting it to basic platemail. Megaman also stopped to  
give Rush a rest.  
  
"First gear, huh?" Anthony asked. "How fast was I going?"  
  
"Looked like a top speed of 120 MPH. Not bad for a portable unit, but still not good enough  
for Sonic and I," David said as he turned toward Sonia. "How'd you like the ride Suni?"  
  
Sonia wasn't listening. She was looking around at the surroundings with a strange look in her  
eye. Anthony could sense strong emotions in her: sorrow, fear...it was almost as if she  
recognized the place.  
  
"Sonia, what's wrong?" Anthony asked.  
  
"It's..." she started to say, and then started to cry. David realized what was wrong and  
started to comfort his distraught girlfriend.  
  
"Guys, I think we may have hit an area she has tried to forget. I think it was here that her  
fiancee Brent was killed by Packbell many years ago."  
  
Anthony understood, and started to set up the camp as Sonic and David tried to comfort Sonia.  
He then turned to Megaman and said, "We should probably set up watches tonight just in case of  
trouble. Can you take watch and recharge at the same time?"  
  
"Afraid not, I still use energy while active. I could probably take half the night without  
problems."  
  
"OK, I'll take the first shift then, since I can use my psionics to scan for trouble, and  
you'll take..."  
  
"Anth!" David spoke up. "Better let me take first shift and you take second. Something tells  
me I'll be up with Suni for a while yet, and I want those robot friends of yours at top energy  
if we run into trouble."  
  
"Speaking of recharge," Chris said, opening a supply pack from the back of David's hoverbike,  
"I'll get supper started...Sonia, will you be alright?"  
  
Sonia nodded, still being embraced by David.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anthony was woken up around 2 a.m. for his shift. He managed to get the equivalent of a full  
nights sleep using a new power he tried, but expected to be even more sleepy the next evening.  
  
"My turn? Thanks, Davie. I heard Sonia still crying when I dozed off, how is she?"  
  
"Sleeping right now. I guess memories of Brent still haunt her, poor girl..."  
  
"Good thing she has you, Davie. Have a good sleep."  
  
Anthony stood up to observe the surroundings while David turned in. Even though it was pitch  
dark Anthony managed to keep his powers on full alert, allowing him to sense every movement in  
the immediate area. It was quite an experience, being able to sense the slightest breeze, the  
movement of forest animals, the presence of someone coming towards the camp...  
  
That last one caught Anthony's attention immediately. He used his clairvoyance ability to  
"look" in the direction and catch a glimpse of someone sneaking up to the camp. He also sensed  
that, whoever this was, was focused on him and looking for him.  
  
Anthony turned towards the stranger just as the stranger came within 20 feet and took a good  
glance using a low-light vision power to reveal the stranger to be a black fox, obviously  
female, in thief's garments. He then sent a telepathic message that surprised her out of her  
wits...  
  
*Is that you, Sandra Nightweaver?*  
  
The fox walked up to Anthony, quietly to avoid waking the others, and eyed him carefully.  
  
"That is my name," Sandra whispered, "but how did you know?"  
  
*I've seen you in the fanfiction of my world, the same ones which mention your friend Ryan. By  
the way, just think of what you want to say to me and I'll pick it up telepathically, since I'm  
guessing you don't want to be seen yet.*  
  
*Quite correct,* Sandra thought. *I suppose you figured out that I came to see you.*  
  
*Wasn't too hard, seeing how focused you were on me when you arrived. Care to explain why?*  
  
*I'm providing my services to you for when you arrive in Mobara.*  
  
*Providing? That's not like you...usually you ask for something in exchange, like money or  
other valuables. Why the freebie?*  
  
Sandra smiled. *Let's just call it payment for services you have already rendered...*  
  
*Ah...repayment for saving Ryan's life.*  
  
*That...and because I'm curious to see the new Gamemaster of Arcadia in action.*  
  
*Very well...find someplace outside camp to bunk for the night then make an appearance tomorrow  
morning. I'll tell the group of your coming when you arrive.*  
  
*Alright, see you tomorrow then...*  
  
Sandra quietly returned to the solace of the forest, and Anthony returned to guard duty. He  
managed to pick up one final thought from Sandra that made him seethe...  
  
*Rather talented for a guy that looks like an accountant...*  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning saw the group getting ready to leave. Everything from camping equipment to  
rechargers were loaded back into David's hoverbike. Anthony asked Sonia how she was doing, and  
then started keeping an eye out for Sandra.  
  
"Yo Anth, we're all ready here! What you looking for?" Sonic asked, tapping his foot in  
impatience.  
  
"One moment, Sonic, I'm expecting..."  
  
Suddenly from out of nowhere, Sandra jumped into the middle of the group and surprised everyone  
except Anthony.  
  
"...her. Shall we get going, Sandra?"  
  
"Whoa, whoa! Time out, Anth," Sonic said, eyeing Sandra suspiciously. "What's she doing here?  
Ryan isn't with our group and I doubt you had enough Mobiums to pay her off!"  
  
"Actually, she's offering her services as payment for us helping Ryan at Minoc," Anthony said,  
then looked at Sandra with a sly smile. "Didn't realize you were THAT close, Sandra!"  
  
Sandra smiled back. "Why else am I giving you the freebie?"  
  
"Well you owe me anyway for the accountant crack you gave as you were leaving the camp last  
night."  
  
"You sensed that, huh, Gamemaster?"  
  
"Yes, and call me Anthony. I don't like being called by my title by my allies."  
  
"Very well. Let's get going!"  
  
"Anth..." Sonic said, shaking his head, "I hope you know what you're doing..."  
  
Everyone climbed on their respective vehicles, with Sandra stepping on Anthony's jet sled with  
him, and they continued toward Mobara. 


	21. Stomping Grounds

Chapter 21 - Stomping Grounds  
  
Mobara, to Anthony, looked like the kingdom never left the Elizabethan age. Several buildings  
abounded looking like the Renaissance Festival Anthony liked to go to back on Earth, the only  
difference being the existence of technology that could be seen here and there.  
  
"Sonic," Anthony said, turning towards the hedgehog who at the moment seemed mesmerized by  
being back home, "any chance we can catch up with that brother of yours?"  
  
"Manic? Knowing him he probably knows were here already, and..."  
  
Sonic and Sonia noticed a flashing light coming from one of the alleyways. They then took out  
two pendants from pouches they were carrying with them and flashed their reflections back at  
it. Within minutes, a green hedgehog which looked like a punk rocker came out.  
  
"Bro! Sis! Welcome home!" the hedgehog, who Anthony recognized as Manic, said as he embraced  
Sonic and Sonia. "Man, when I saw you coming, I couldn't believe it! What's the occasion?"  
  
"Big news happening in Knothole bro," Sonic said, "and it has to do with this guy here!" Sonic  
then motioned towards Anthony. "This is Anthony Bault, descendant of Sir Eric!"  
  
"Awesome! Uh...why does the new Gamemaster look like an accountant?"  
  
Anthony seethed at that comment while Sandra and the rest of the group giggled slightly. Sonic  
was the first to calm people down. "Manic, bro, future reference...DON'T call the man an  
accountant again! He's been called that one too many times, and after seeing him trash  
Packbell, I wouldn't want to mess with him..."  
  
"Got it," Manic said, walking up to Anthony. "Nice to meet you, Gamemaster."  
  
"Please, Manic, call me Anthony...just DON'T call me an accountant!"  
  
"Right...I suppose you're here to open the Hylas portal, right?"  
  
"Indeed. Can you lead us to it?"  
  
"You bet, follow me!"  
  
The group walked with Manic to the portal location, and Manic was being introduced to the group  
as they walked. He almost freaked out when he heard Megaman was a robot, but calmed down when  
Sonic told him of his help in Minoc. Anthony was looking around, trying to take in as much as  
he could about the area for future reference. Suddenly, he sensed a presence in one of the  
alleys and asked the group to stop.  
  
"What's wrong, Anth?" David asked. "You sense trouble?"  
  
"Not sure...I'll go check..."  
  
Anthony walked towards an alley opposite the one he sensed the presence from. He then sent a  
telepathic message to Sandra.  
  
*Sandra, I need your help. The alley opposite the one I'm walking to has someone spying on us.  
I'm sure I know who it is, and I want to capture that person and prevent that person from  
leaving. I'll give you the location telepathically, think you can do it?*  
  
*I'll try. Who do you think it is?*  
  
*An ally, if I'm not mistaken. Try not to be seen.*  
  
*That's my specialty...*  
  
Sandra snuck around to the opposite end of the alley Anthony had indicated and saw a cloaked  
figure watching the group. She managed to get behind the figure without it seeing her and sent  
a message to Anthony.  
  
*I'm right behind the person, Anthony.*  
  
*Good, I'll come towards you now. Keep that person from leaving.*  
  
Anthony then turned around and ran towards the alley where the figure was. When the figure  
turned around to try to run, it found itself being caught by Sandra, who was holding a dagger  
to its throat to mock menace and to keep the figure still. Anthony ran up and grabbed the  
figure by the arms, restraining it.  
  
Sonic and company followed suit and saw the figure kneeling on the ground being held by  
Anthony. "Yo Anth, who's this you and Sandra caught?"  
  
"An ally," Anthony said, then turning towards the figure. "Sorry for all the trouble, madam.  
I wanted to try and keep you here, and I wasn't expecting Sandra to pull a knife." Those last  
words were said with a stern look in Sandra's direction.  
  
Sonia was confused. "An ally? But, who..."  
  
Anthony answered her question by removing the hood of the cloak, revealing a female hedgehog  
with purple quills and a crown adorning her head. Sonic, Sonia, and Manic gasped in shock as  
they recognized who it was, but David was the first to speak, "What the phrack...Queen Aleena?"  
The hedgehogs followed suit with, "Mom?!?"  
  
The queen bowed down and nodded, and soon found herself being hugged by three, now grown  
hedgehogs she hadn't seen for a long time.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I wanted desperately to see my children again," Queen Aleena began to explain, "but I was told  
that I should not rejoin my children until the right time, or else our kingdom would fall  
completely."  
  
"What was the right time, if I may ask?" said Chris.  
  
"According to the seer... 'the time would come when a Master breaks the barriers'. I did not  
know what was meant by this, and I fear that my being with you before that event has now put  
our kingdom in danger."  
  
Several members of the group looked at Anthony after hearing that, the younger hedgehogs  
showing excited smiles on their faces.  
  
"Not exactly," Anthony said, looking straight at the queen. "Tell me...did your kingdom know  
of the legend of the Gamemaster?"  
  
"Yes...our entire planet knows of Sir Eric's great sacrifice! Why?"  
  
Anthony smiled and continued. "My name is Anthony Bault, and I am a descendant of Sir Eric. As  
such, I am also the next Gamemaster of Arcadia. I have already opened all but two of the  
Arcadian portals, in fact," Anthony pointed at Megaman for this next part, "my friend, Megaman,  
here comes from Neo-Earth. Perhaps, I am the 'Master that breaks the barriers' you were  
waiting for."  
  
Queen Aleena looked up at Anthony, new tears of joy forming in her eyes. "Is it true? Are you  
of Sir Eric's blood?"  
  
Anthony nodded...an action which caused the queen to break down. "Thank Destiny..."  
  
Sonic, Sonia, and Manic comforted their mother, happy that they could be reunited, this time  
for good. Chris and David looked toward Anthony with interesting smiles on their faces.  
  
"Dang, Anth!" David said. "First you reunite Max with his kids, now you reunite Sonic and  
Suni with their mother! Got any other family reunions planned?"  
  
"Not really...at least not until after Robotnik's defeat."  
  
"Come..." Aleena said, standing up, "we have much to do. The portal to Hylas is not far from  
here, and we have a problem."  
  
"What type of problem?" Manic asked.  
  
"I overheard that Sleet and Dingo have already secured the sealed building where the portal  
exists. They also have three robots in their possession that look like they were built for  
destruction or demolition. They are currently trying to open the sealed building."  
  
"I'm not surprised," Anthony said, getting the group to attention. "Packbell seemed to know  
who I was at Minoc, so he's probably on to what we're doing now. We'd better hurry!"  
  
"That's what I do best, Anth," Sonic said, already revving his legs. "I'll scout ahead while  
you guys catch up."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The group managed to catch up to Sonic, who was motioning for them to stay back.  
  
"Quiet guys, sound like they're trying to break into the building," Sonic whispered as they  
approached.  
  
"Can you see what they're doing?" asked Sonia.  
  
"Nada...and I don't want to stick my head out just in case they're keeping an eye out for  
us...or a gun."  
  
"Allow me..." Anthony said, activating his clairvoyance power. "I can see them...two rather  
ugly looking furries, must be Dingo and Sleet...the robots look serious...one looks like an  
gorilla with some extra firepower, the next one's looks like a bulky roboticized eagle, the  
third one looks like a tank with a major arsenal and that's the one trying to destroy the  
door...waaaaaaait a minute..." Anthony turned toward Sonic and touched his forehead with his  
hand. "Sonic, do these bots look familiar to you?"  
  
Sonic saw the image Anthony psionically showed him and almost laughed. "What? You've got to  
be kidding...Grounder, Scratch, and Coconuts?!?"  
  
"What the phrack?!?" David said. "I thought I scrapped those bots! What gives?"  
  
"I read the fanfic," Anthony answered. "Their CPUs were still active and Packbell recovered  
them. Looks like they got a massive upgrade too..."  
  
"Looks like I'll have to destroy them again!" David said, pulling out a laser rifle.  
  
"Are you nuts, Davie?!?" Sonia said. "We need a plan! We can't just rush out with guns a  
blazing!"  
  
"I agree..." Anthony said, "and I think I have a plan. Aleena, is there a back door to that  
building?"  
  
"Yes...around that alley over there," Aleena said, pointing to a back alley.  
  
"Good...then this should work. Sandra, you up for another stealth run?"  
  
"Definitely," Sandra said, smiling. "This is turning out to be fun, I should work with you  
more often!"  
  
"Excellent, then I want you, Manic, and Chris to go around to the back door to try to open it  
while Sonic, David, Megaman, and I create a diversion, and perhaps a little bot destruction in  
the process. Sonia, you stay here and protect Aleena. Let's get ready."  
  
Anthony activated his armor while Rush assumed armor mode and attached to Megaman and Sonic  
turned his pendant into a guitar with a laser gun, something Anthony saw from Sonic  
Underground. Sonic, David, Anthony, and Megaman then ran out to face the group.  
  
Dingo noticed them approaching. "So, the hedgehog came back home. Ok, you bots, GET THEM!"  
  
"Yeah! Payback time!" Coconuts said as he opened fire with his arm cannons.  
  
As fire was volleyed between the bots weapons and Megaman's, David's, and Sonic's weapons and  
Anthony psionic blasts, Chris, Sandra, and Manic snuck around to the back of the building to  
the back door. The door was similar to the front door, thick with an electronic lock.  
  
Chris was first to try it. "This should be no problem." He attached his computer to the lock  
and tried to bypass it, only to find a firewall program preventing his attempts.  
  
"Whoa," Manic said, seeing the failure on Chris's part. "Whoever sealed this was good. This  
will take a while."  
  
"We don't have a while," Sandra said, pulling a small device from her pouch and attaching it to  
the lock. "Okay, try it now Chris."  
  
This time the attempt was successful, and the door opened. Chris was impressed. "Nice work,  
Sandra. May I ask how?"  
  
"Packbell had the plans for this type of lock on file, and I stole a copy of them just in case  
I needed to sneak in to...appropriate some materials."  
  
"A girl after my own heart," Manic said, warming up to Sandra. "You single?"  
  
"Back off, green boy, I'm taken!" Sandra said, pulling out a dagger and thumbing it to mock  
menace. She then sent a thought to Anthony. *Anthony, the door's open over here and the  
portal awaits.*  
  
*Got it, Sandra.* Anthony telepathically thought back, then turned to his comrades as they  
fought. "Gotta go, guys! Keep them busy!"  
  
"You got it Anth, GO!" David said, firing several shots which acted in Patriot mode by  
preventing several of Grounders shots from reaching them.  
  
Anthony ran to the back door, an action which caught Dingo's eye.  
  
"Where's he going? SLEET!" Sleet ran up to Dingo and was transformed into a motorcycle by  
Dingo's remote. They then rode off to head off Anthony.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anthony arrived at the back door before Dingo arrived, and ran inside the building with Sandra,  
Chris, and Manic. They then all closed the door and relocked it to prevent Dingo from getting  
in.  
  
"Hopefully that will hold them until I'm finished," Anthony said, then noticed Sandra had her  
dagger out and was staring at Manic. "Manic tried to hit on you didn't he?"  
  
"And failed miserably..." Sandra said.  
  
"I see...Manic, keep your hormones in check and let's go."  
  
The four of them walked towards where the portal was supposed to be and saw a shimmering red  
swirl floating in midair.  
  
"There it is...now it's my turn..."  
  
Anthony charged his psionics and sent a psionic wave towards the swirl, turning it into a  
shimmering blue portal. He then stepped into the portal and walked back out, where he was  
followed by two figures.  
  
"Guys, meet Princess Zelda of the kingdom of Hyrule and Link, hero of Hylas."  
  
A brief greeting was exchanged and then the two newcomers were told of the current situation.  
Anthony noticed Link was sporting different equipment, he still had the Master Sword in his  
possession, but his shield and tunic had what looked like circuitry running through them. "Get  
an upgrade, Link?"  
  
"Yeah, your Doctor Light thought these would help, a form fitting mesh armor that generates a  
force field and a shield which reflects laser weapons."  
  
"Sounds like you were given a primer on high technology as well...you said 'force field' and  
'laser' as if you knew what they were."  
  
"Yeah, and I must say I am amazed...magic WITHOUT magic!"  
  
"Well, you'll get your chance to use them. Can you take care of the poser in the back while I  
rejoin the group in front?"  
  
"No problem, Anthony!" Link said, turning toward Zelda. "You'd better take cover, Princess."  
  
"Over here," Sandra said, motioning towards a pile of crates.  
  
Zelda took cover with Sandra and Manic while Chris and Link headed for the back door and  
Anthony headed for the front. Both doors were opened by Chris at the same time...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anthony noticed the tide was going well for his group...Coconuts had been disarmed, literally,  
of his blaster cannon arms and had a blast cavity in his chest the size of his head, and  
Grounder was having trouble keeping Sonic, David, and Megaman busy. Scratch noticed Anthony's  
exit, and went to attack him with his newly installed claw arms, only to have THOSE disarmed  
literally as well by two well placed lightsaber strikes. Now helpless, Scratch soon found  
himself being carved up like a Thanksgiving turkey by Anthony's lightsaber attacks.  
  
"Hey, you guys want a leg or a wing?" Anthony ad-libbed to his group.  
  
"Just bring us some leftovers, Anth," David said, firing a tandem blast with Megaman and Sonic  
that reduced Grounder to scrap.  
  
"Yeah, and we'll bring the dessert," Sonic said, reducing his weapon to a pendant again.  
"Coconuts creamed pie and some lovely scrap for a centerpiece."  
  
"Nice work guys," Anthony said. "Now, let's see if we can help Link take care of Dingo and  
Sleet."  
  
"Link's here?!?" David asked, surprised. "Damn, this ought to be good!" The three of them  
ran up to join Anthony as he ran back inside the building.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Link was having no problem dealing with Dingo. Even though Dingo was riding a motorbike mode  
Sleet, he couldn't match Link's agility as Link sidestepped every attempt he made to run him  
over and rebounded every laser shot with his shield. Link was even getting a few sword hits on  
Sleet every time they passed.  
  
"OW! Hey, Dingo, think we can avoid getting close to that elf-boy?!? It's beginning to hurt!"  
  
"Shut up you fool! We need to take these newcomers down as per Packbell's orders...or would  
like to be on his bad side?"  
  
"I'll take my chances with elf-boy then..."  
  
The two continued to try to attack Link, but soon found themselves outnumbered as Anthony and  
company entered. Dingo saw the odds turn against him and retreated out of the back door,  
avoiding parting shots by David and Megaman.  
  
"Man, they got away!" Sonic said, a little disappointed.  
  
"Ah leave them...they're harmless," David said, putting his rifle away. He and Sonic then  
walked up toward Link. Zelda and company also left their hiding spot and Sonia and Aleena  
entered the building behind the rest of the group.  
  
"Sonic and company," Anthony said, making the introductions, "meet Princess Zelda of Hyrule and  
Link, hero of Hylas." Greetings were exchanged, particularly between the queen and Zelda and  
Link and Sonic, and Anthony was busy examining the portal.  
  
"Too bad we can't move this closer to Knothole for convenience," Anthony remarked. "I  
mean...I've been told how to move the portal entrances but I'm not sure if can hold my  
concentration for that long and pilot my jet sled, even when we stop midway to rest."  
  
"Leave that to me," Manic said, and pressed a button on a device he carried. Within minutes, a  
van piloted by remote control came up to the entrance of the building. "This should cover  
transportation, since we have quite a few bodies to transport back to Knothole."  
  
Anthony looked towards Manic with a look of surprise. "You're coming to Knothole, Manic? What  
about your fight here?"  
  
"This place has been low activity since Buttnik started focusing on Knothole, one of the  
reasons my sibs went there, so my people will be able to handle it. Besides...me and my sibs  
have a LOT of catching up to do with Mom..."  
  
"Amen to that!" Aleena replied.  
  
"Alrighty then..." Anthony said, then turning back towards the portal. "Now about this  
portal..."  
  
"I know what we can do to move the portal so you won't have to worry about expending to much  
energy, Anthony," Zelda said. She then cast a strange spell which collapsed the portal to the  
size of a baseball and Anthony started the necessary concentrating in order to move it while  
walking onto the van. As the group, save for David and Chris who were walking towards David's  
hoverbike, were boarding, Megaman turned towards Sandra.  
  
"Sandra, thanks for your help. Need a lift back to the Knothole area?"  
  
"Sure, but just drop me off at the midpoint. I'll take the scenic route back home from there." 


	22. A Day of Rest

Chapter 22 - A Day of Rest  
  
The journey back to Knothole was uneventful, save for Anthony's nearly collapsing from psi  
energy depletion at the midpoint from transporting the portal. He needed nearly ten hours of  
sleep that night to replenish before the group could continue. Eventually they reached  
Knothole the next evening amidst a large crowd and massive fanfare. The Freedom Fighters  
welcomed Link and Zelda as Anthony found a place to put the portal entrance. Relieved he no  
longer needed to transport it, he decided to join the group but found himself too tired to  
function in the festivities so he decided to turn in.  
  
The next morning he woke up to find Sonic and Sally watching him at his sleeping bag, a look of  
concern on their faces.  
  
"Morning guys," Anthony said as he tried to shake the cobwebs out of his system. He then  
noticed their concerned looks and asked, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Anth, buddy, you must have really exhausted yourself yesterday," Sonic said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, seeing as how it's 10 a.m. and you're only JUST getting up..."  
  
"Ten a.m.?!? I was out like a light for FIFTEEN HOURS?!? Cripes, you guys must have REALLY  
thought something was wrong!"  
  
"It's alright, Anthony," Sally said. "You probably just overextended your powers and needed a  
serious recharge. Maybe we should wait until tomorrow before we head for the Floating Island  
so you can recover."  
  
"Good idea," Anthony said. "It will also give me a chance to head to Earth to touch base with  
Sharpe about what's happened so far, reassure my parents I'm not dead and will not be if I have  
anything to say about it, and even pick up something I might be able to use as a trump in case  
Knuckles is not willing to help us."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Sonic asked with a note of interest. "And...what might that be?"  
  
"A piece of fan-fiction about him that might even have YOU feeling sorry for the guy, Sonic!"  
  
"I doubt it," Sonic said with a scowl on his face. "You'd have an easier time trying to..."  
  
"...get you to give up chili dogs, I know, Sally told me. Well, I'd best get cleaned up, I  
probably look like Hell after the events of the past days."  
  
Amy soon came running up as Anthony was getting up. "Is Anthony alright?" she asked Sonic.  
  
"I'm fine, Amy," Anthony said, turning towards Amy. "I was just tired from all the psionics I  
used yesterday."  
  
Amy breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank Destiny for that! You know, you were so tired you  
didn't even notice some of the changes that were made to Knothole while you guys were gone!"  
  
"Huh? What changes...the HELL?!?"  
  
Anthony noticed a large building that was erected near the outskirts of Knothole. It looked  
like small version of a roadside motel.  
  
"A new domicile for our friends from Arcadia's outworlds," Sally explained. "This way they  
won't have to go back to the portals to rest and they can stay just in case we need their help.  
We managed to build it fairly quickly, especially since we had Bass, Protoman, Roll, and Treble  
helping. We even have a cot for you in there."  
  
"Awesome...what else you got?"  
  
"A possible permanent cure to robotization," Doctor Light said as he was walking up to the  
group. "Doctor Charles told me of the original design flaw of the original roboticizer that  
was used, and I think I may have discovered a permanent cure based on that flaw. There's still  
some testing that needs to be done, but we are confident it should work."  
  
"DEFINITELY awesome! Anything else?"  
  
Sally looked down and took a serious tone. "I'm pregnant with Sonic's baby."  
  
Everyone except Anthony looked at her in shock and went, "You're WHAT?!?" Anthony just smirked  
and said, "Guys, she's pulling your leg, I can sense she's lying."  
  
Sally tried to keep her composure, but lost control and started laughing. "You should have  
seen yourselves, it was..."  
  
Sonic looked at her and said, "Sal, that WASN'T funny! What possessed you to do such a  
joke?!?"  
  
"Well Anthony asked if there was anything else, and I thought it the perfect setup! You're not  
too mad, are you Sonic?"  
  
Sonic smiled an evil grin and said, "No, but you must still be punished..." He then advanced  
on Sally and found her most ticklish spots and then tickled her like there was no tomorrow.  
Her laughter could be heard all over Knothole.  
  
Anthony shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose, and then turned towards Amy and  
Light. "I'm going to take a shower...if either of you find out where their brains went, let me  
know...."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mr. Bault," Major Sharpe said as Anthony exited the Earth/Mobius portal, "welcome back to  
Earth. What have you got to report so far?"  
  
Anthony told of the events up to the present time, and explained that he'll be heading to the  
floating island tomorrow to open the last portal. He even told of how well the various heroes  
were getting along.  
  
"Excellent! Your efforts are to be well commended, Mr. Bault...or should we call you  
Gamemaster now?"  
  
"Actually...I don't mind that now. But, I'd still prefer to be called by my name."  
  
"Very well, Mr. Bault. How are you holding up?"  
  
"It's quite a rush, and I'm not talking about Megaman's dog! I have to be honest...I was  
expecting to break down and run for the hills out of pure fear. But, after fighting a few  
battles and mastering my powers, that fear seems to have left me. I feel more confident about  
what I have to do."  
  
"That's good to hear. Now...I assume you're here for a reason other than to give a report?"  
  
"Yeah...I need to look up a certain fanfic on fanfiction.net I plan to use as a trump in case  
Knuckles isn't willing to help us find the Gardenia portal. According to Sonic, he tends to  
try to stay apart from the Freedom Fighters' efforts. Hopefully this fanfic will change his  
mind."  
  
"What's it about?"  
  
"It's called 'Please Remember Me' by XAgumon. It's, supposedly, Knuckles thoughts about  
whether he'll be remembered or not. Hopefully...the thought of being forgotten because his  
attitude drives his friends away will change his mind."  
  
"We can look that up and get a printout for you. What else are you going to do?"  
  
"Touch base with my family so they don't think I'm dead...or worse."  
  
"I see...well you should be able to do that from the comfort of your home. Check it out!"  
  
Sharpe pointed to a series of what looked like doorways, but in the middle of each of them was  
an event horizon similar to the portals.  
  
"A little something Dr. Light's colleagues created," Sharpe explained, "and had distributed to  
each of the Portal locations on Earth, Neo-Earth, Gardenia, and Hylas. They allow instant  
transportation between the portal locations in a way similar to the portals themselves. Dr.  
Light plans to set them up on Mobius once you open all portals. As you can see, they're marked  
with which gate goes to which portal. Your home's portal, the Gardenia one, is the middle  
one."  
  
"Awesome! I might even be able to relax at my own home for a while as well. Sally decided to  
make this a day of rest for me since I expended a LOT of psionic energy moving the Hylas portal  
from Mobara to Knothole. Of course, if I knew these were going to be created..."  
  
"That's alright, you had no way of knowing until now. Go home and relax, Mr. Bault, we'll take  
care of finding that fanfiction for you."  
  
"Alright...see you in a few hours, Major!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anthony arrived at his home and was saluted by the portal guards upon arriving. Since the  
portal was in his basement, he climbed up a flight of stairs to put some of the clothes he  
brought with him in the wash and then climbed another flight of stairs to his room and then sat  
down on his bed while dialing a number on his phone. Within seconds he got an answer...  
  
"Yes, get me Mr. And Mrs. Bault's room please...What? They checked out? When?...I  
see...alright, thank you..."  
  
Anthony hung up the phone and lay down on his bed. Even though he was wearing his armor, he  
didn't care, the feel of lying down on his own bed felt good. He even found himself nodding  
off to sleep...only to be waken up with a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Amy...what was that for?" Anthony said while getting up groggily. "I don't remember doing  
anything...MOM?!?"  
  
Anthony saw his mother sitting next to his bed and immediately went to hug her. "Mom, what are  
you and Dad doing home early? I thought..."  
  
"We came straight home when we got that call from Sharpe's plane from you. How are you holding  
up? One moment..." Anthony's mother then turned and yelled towards the stairs. "BILL!  
Tony's here!"  
  
After his father came up and, after hugging his son, sat down to hear what Anthony had to tell  
about what's happened so far. Anthony had a lot to tell, including about all the battles he  
was in and the new powers he had been mastering. He could sense how frightened his parents  
were, but reassured them he wasn't about to do anything stupid that would get him killed.  
  
"...and the wildest thing is, here I am making friends with individuals I thought were just  
video game characters, they even treat me like an equal. I'm even getting used to the  
'Gamemaster' title and am surprised I haven't collapsed from all this excitement! It's  
definitely a rush!"  
  
"Sounds like you are enjoying this, Tony," his mother said, even more concerned. "Don't you  
think you should take this a little more seriously?"  
  
"I am taking this seriously! Who said I was enjoying this? The only enjoyment I'm getting is  
from working alongside these guys, as for the rest...I'm working on adrenaline from fear.  
Still...I kind of feel I need to do this and, for some reason I can't explain, that allows me  
to persevere."  
  
Anthony's father was surprised. "Sounds like you are taking this seriously. We're both proud  
of what you've done. You've definitely changed as a result of these adventures!"  
  
"Yes," Anthony's mother continued, "you've become more responsible, more willing to do things,  
and it sounds like you've made a lot of friends in the process. I won't deny being frightened  
for your safety, but...it sounds like Arcadia has been good for you!"  
  
"Yeah," Anthony said with a slight smile on his face. "I guess the phrase is true. What  
doesn't kill you can make you stronger, and I'm NOT about to let anything kill me!"  
  
Anthony's parents seemed to be relieved by his confidence, and then his mother said, "Well, no  
matter what happens, we're rooting for you. Are you going to be heading back right away?"  
  
"I'm going to relax for a little bit first. You were probably told of the new gates that were  
set up between the portal locations, so I can head back anytime."  
  
"Alright," his mother said, "well just tell us when you're going to leave. By the way, I've  
got your clothes in the dryer right now."  
  
"Thanks Mom. Oh, by the way, what do you think of my armor?"  
  
Anthony demonstrated the functions of his armor and also showed him the lightsaber weapon he  
got from Neo-Earth. "Not bad, huh? Helped me a lot in Neo-Earth and Mobius."  
  
"Neat!" his father exclaimed. "Looks like you're well prepared for any obstacle. Well, we'd  
better let you rest..."  
  
Anthony's parents left his room and Anthony returned to his rest. He was surprised at how his  
parents didn't try to convince him not to return to Arcadia, knowing what danger he'd been in  
and may get in. He decided, despite the morals involved, to use clairaudience to hear what his  
parents were saying out of his earshot.  
  
"Bill, we can't let him go back!"  
  
"Honey...Tony is an adult, and he's doing a lot of great things for Mobius right now. He seems  
to know the danger involved and seems to be able to handle it."  
  
"But...what if he gets killed...or worse?"  
  
"Toni...I know...I don't want him to go back or get killed either. But from the battles he's  
been in already it sounds like he knows how to keep from getting killed, and sounds like these  
people are counting on his help. Besides...I don't think Tony would like it if we prevented  
him from going...since he seems to want to help these people as well. He almost sounds like  
he'd find a way to sneak back even if we tried to physically restrain him."  
  
"This sounds more like my parents," Anthony thought. "I hope I don't upset them too much when  
I return..." Anthony then returned to his nap.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After packing up some clean clothes and saying his goodbyes with a tearful farewell, Anthony  
returned to Area 51 via the gate and picked up the fanfiction printout. He then entered the  
Mobius portal and headed back towards Knothole.  
  
The sun was starting to set when he made it back, but the village was still in high activity.  
Tails and Cleo were playing with Rush and Treble; Megaman, Bass, and Protoman were practicing  
their blasters on the archery range; Antoine and Bunnie seemed to be sharing a friendly moment;  
King Acorn, Prince Elias, Queen Aleena, and Princesses Zelda, Sally, and Sonia were talking  
about future plans for Arcadia; Sonic and Manic were jamming on their instruments; and T-Bone  
and David were challenging each other on the Playstation T-Bone brought with him. Anthony was  
greeted by Ryan and Chris as he dropped his extra clothes and his armor off at his new sleeping  
quarters in the newly built building.  
  
"Get what you needed, Anth?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Anthony said, pulling the printout out of his bag. "Hopefully, this will change  
Knuckles's attitude if necessary."  
  
"Can we see?" asked Chris.  
  
Anthony nodded and showed them the printout. Within minutes both of them had a slightly sullen  
look on their faces.  
  
"Man..." Chris said, shocked at what he read, "and I thought I was depressed when I first came  
here. This...kinda makes me look like I was in a good mood at the time."  
  
"No kidding," Ryan said, then turned towards Anthony. "You think this is necessary?"  
  
"No..." Anthony said. "Hopefully I won't have to use it, but just in case..."  
  
Anthony stopped when he heard the sounds of an ocarina coming from somewhere outside. He then  
heard singing, from who he thought was Amy, that went with the ocarina music. It sounded like  
a ballad of sorts, one which Anthony was sure he never heard before, and yet it sounded  
somewhat familiar...  
  
"That song...either of you know what that is?"  
  
Chris and Ryan shook their heads, and Anthony went to where the music was coming from. He saw  
Link playing the song on the Ocarina of Time as Amy sang the vocals, and found a spot to sit  
down and watch them perform. Amy noticed this and motioned to Link to stop momentarily.  
  
"Hi, Anthony!" Amy said. "Did you get what you needed?"  
  
"Yeah...but I can show you guys that later. That song you were playing...what was it?"  
  
"It's called 'The Ballad of the Gamemaster'," Link said. "It was written by Zorin Wayfarer  
after Sir Eric's death and was passed along to the other Companions to take with them. It's a  
song of remembrance for his deeds."  
  
"Nice. Why don't you keep playing? I wouldn't mind hearing it."  
  
They both agreed and started the song over. The song was very beautiful, and Anthony was  
enjoying every part of it. It told of how the Companions met and of the adventures together,  
up until the point of Sir Eric's sacrifice. However, Anthony suddenly noticed something near  
the end of the song. During the chorus, at a point when Amy was supposed to sing "Sir Eric",  
Amy accidentally sang "Anthony". All three noticed this, and Amy started to blush, then ran  
off embarrassed.  
  
Link started to follow her, but Anthony stopped him and went to Amy himself. He found her  
sitting on her bed looking like she was about to cry again.  
  
"I thought there was more to your feelings toward me," Anthony said as he came in her hut. "Do  
you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Well, you have to. Amy...as I hinted before, I don't want you clinging to me like you did to  
Sonic a while back. It's not normal..."  
  
"I'm...it's not that. I don't feel for you like that."  
  
"Then...what was with that Freudian slip when you were singing back there?"  
  
"It's...just..." Amy said, struggling to get the words out. "I love you..."  
  
"WHAT?!?" Anthony said, slightly shocked. "That's exactly what I'm trying to avoid..."  
  
"Not like that! It's...like the love one would have for family..."  
  
Anthony calmed down, realizing what Amy was saying. He knew the freedom fighters were so tight  
knit that they considered themselves like a family. It was the same way with Tails in the way  
he called Sally "Aunt" even though they weren't related by blood. Apparently Amy had latched  
onto him the same way...  
  
"I...I don't know what to say, Amy. I'm flattered, but, why?"  
  
Amy walked up to Anthony and looked up to him with teary eyes. "It was the way you comforted  
me when I had that nightmare. I haven't had anybody do that for me since...since..." Amy was  
having trouble finishing the sentence.  
  
But Anthony didn't need to press further. "Since...before you lost your family to  
Robotnik...oh, Amy...I'm...sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up..."  
  
"It's *sniff* alright..." Amy said, trying to keep her composure.  
  
Anthony knelt down, expecting her to break down at any minute and said, "It's okay...just let  
it go..." Within seconds, Amy was crying on Anthony's shoulder as memories of her lost family  
flooded back. Anthony hugged the young hedgehog, hoping to provide what little comfort he  
could. Eventually, Amy started to calm down and wiped away her tears, and then whispered a  
thank you to the human that comforted her.  
  
"Feel better now?" Anthony asked, and saw Amy nod. He then gave her a light kiss on the  
forehead and said, "Good. C'mon, let's go find the others, they're probably getting dinner  
ready." Amy then walked out of the hut to go look for the rest of the group.  
  
"Poor kid," Anthony thought to himself as he followed her. He noticed Link was waiting outside  
the hut and went up to him.  
  
"I'm guessing you heard everything, huh?" Anthony asked.  
  
"Yeah...poor kid. Hard to believe that happened."  
  
"She's not the only one...Tails also lost his family at a young age, but he had Sally to act as  
his 'Aunt' to comfort him. What I just did was the least I could do for Amy, since...I don't  
think she's as lucky."  
  
"Boy...now I really feel bad about treating you like I first did in Hyrule..."  
  
"Don't be, you were just protecting Zelda's welfare."  
  
"True, but I still feel I owe you," Link said, extending his hand in friendship. "You're a  
great person, Anthony, and...I would be honored to call you a friend."  
  
Anthony shook hands with the Hero of Hyrule, acknowledging and accepting the gesture. He then  
turned towards where Amy went and said, "We'd better catch up with Amy. If she spills the  
entire story of what just happened, I'll be up to my necks in females thinking I'm the sweetest  
thing this side of the Earth/Mobius portal!"  
  
"That's a bad thing?" Link asked.  
  
"Let's just say I'll have a HELL of a time explaining to my parents why I'm getting love  
letters from members of the animal kingdom."  
  
The two of them laughed as they headed towards the main part of the village where, as Anthony  
suspected, dinner was being prepared. 


	23. Island in the Sky

Chapter 23 - Island in the Sky  
  
The next morning, Anthony awoke early to get ready for the trek to the Floating Island. After  
getting dressed, he found Sally, Sonia, and Zelda having breakfast in the mess hall and greeted  
them. As he got himself a cup of coffee from a pot that was on one of the tables, he sensed  
that the three of them were looking at him, and sensed strong feelings of admiration coming  
from them. He had a feeling what this was about...  
  
"Let me guess...either Amy or Link told you about last night and that's why you're looking at  
me like that."  
  
"On the nose, Anthony," Sally said. "Amy told us what happened during her singing and how you  
comforted her afterwards. That was very sweet of you to comfort her like that. You...seemed  
to know what she was going through..."  
  
"I read the comic book storylines...how she lost her family the same way Tails did, poor kid.  
She's just acting towards me the same way Tails does by calling you 'Aunt', Sal...she sees me  
as family. I guess being together here as freedom fighters, you kind of consider yourselves  
one big family, correct?"  
  
"Something like that," Sonia said. "But...I think there more to it than that with Amy. I  
think she really does love you like real family, Anthony."  
  
"Man..." Anthony said, now realizing the gravity of the situation. "This...could be tough  
then. How can I get her to stop without hurting her feelings. I mean...if we were to find her  
real family..."  
  
"No doubt you'll cross that bridge when you get to it, Anthony," Zelda said. "In the meantime,  
you should let her see you as family. Sally tells me she's never seen Amy happier until after  
you came!"  
  
"Alright then, I guess I can handle it...now, let's talk business. Floating Island. Sal, can  
the Wildcat take me and whoever I bring there?"  
  
"It should, if you bring no more than six including yourself. Who were you going to bring?"  
  
"Let's see...naturally T-Bone since he's the pilot...FX for his fire abilities, just in case  
Koopa shows up at the portal to cause trouble...Link, Megaman, and Sonic should come too,  
seeing the heroes of five worlds together could spark some general morale all around."  
  
"You're going to bring Sonic?" Sally said, puzzled. "But..."  
  
"I know Sal, he and Knux don't get along. But, hopefully the printout I got should change his  
attitude, if it becomes necessary. Still...it might help if I bring someone friendly to Knux  
to ease the situation. Anyone here on goods terms with him?"  
  
Sonia smiled slightly at what Anthony asked and said, "Well, Sally here is on good terms with  
him...though in the same way that Sonic is on good terms with Sally, if you know what I  
mean..."  
  
"I SEE, yes...well, I don't want to start a jealousy based fistfight so...anyone else?"  
  
"Just one," Sonia said, widening her smile. "Amy Rose, who is obviously on great terms with  
you. She lived on the Floating Island for a while and has established something of a  
relationship with Knuckles. That, and the fact that she's friends with his kid sister  
Chuckles."  
  
"Hmmm...that COULD work, but her feelings towards me..."  
  
"Might just be needed to ensure Knuckles's on good terms with you," Sally interjected. "Since  
she's friends to you both, she might help form a connection."  
  
"Alright, I'll tell her she's in then. She up yet?"  
  
"Yes...and I saw her in the kitchen earlier..."  
  
Almost on cue, Amy came out with a tray that had a breakfast arranged on it. She seemed  
disappointed when she saw Anthony there...  
  
"Aw...man! I was going to bring you breakfast in bed, Anthony!"  
  
"Amy...you DIDN'T need to do that. After all the resting I did yesterday I don't need to  
continue being lazy. I appreciate the gesture though..."  
  
"Thank you," Amy said, setting the tray in front of where Anthony was sitting down. "At least  
you still get to enjoy it."  
  
"Indeed," Anthony said, digging into the breakfast served to him. "By the way, Amy, since I  
hear you're on friendly terms with Knuckles I was considering bringing you along when I went to  
the floating island. Interested?" Anthony soon found himself receiving a massive hug from the  
young hedgehog and said, "I'll take that as a yes!" The other three ladies at the table  
giggled at the sight of this.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
T-Bone was readying the Wildcat for takeoff while the rest of the group gathered. He seemed  
miffed about something...  
  
"Anth, I'm going to be short a co-pilot. Davie just said he'd be unable to come because he's  
doing a courier run at Minoc."  
  
"Not a problem, T-Bone," Anthony said, then turning towards Megaman. "Mega, are you familiar  
with piloting any type of aircraft?"  
  
"Most of them...it was programmed into me as an emergency procedure. That includes military  
craft like the Wildcat."  
  
"Good..." Anthony said, turning back towards T-Bone. "That should take care of your co-pilot,  
T-Bone. In fact, I think I should bring someone else now to fill that extra seat..."  
  
"Who?" T-Bone asked.  
  
Anthony turned towards Amy and asked, "Amy...could you get Chuckles? I'm sure she'd want to  
visit her brother."  
  
"Sure...but I think we should wait..."  
  
Anthony sensed something familiar in Amy. "Wait? May I ask..."  
  
Before he finished his question he heard Tails yell, "NO, NOT AGAIN!" and saw Chuckles and  
Cleo chasing him again.  
  
Anthony shook his head at this. "Oh for the love of...CLEO, CHUCKLES, LEAVE THE 'HEARTBREAK  
KIT' ALONE!"  
  
The two stopped chasing Tails and walked up to Anthony. Chuckles then said, "Aw...you're no  
fun!"  
  
"Sorry 'bout that, but you really should show a fellow descendant like myself SOME respect.  
Now...Chuckles, I've got an extra seat on the Wildcat for the trip to the Floating Island.  
Interested in coming to visit your bro?"  
  
"YEAH! Thanks Anthony! Uh...but why, I thought this was an official mission?"  
  
"It is...but I figured I'd have a better chance of getting on Knux's good side by having as  
many people friendly to him as possible come."  
  
"Alright!"  
  
"Um...Anth," T-Bone said with a note of concern, "you sure it's wise to take both these kids  
along? Who knows what might happen if Packbell..."  
  
"I realize that, T-Bone," Anthony said, "but I don't know how willing Knuckles will be to help  
us, and I could use as much help as possible."  
  
"Alright..." T-Bone said and then turned towards the group. "OK, the Wildcat's ready, so let's  
MOVE OUT!"  
  
T-Bone and Megaman took their respective seats in the cockpit while the rest of the group went  
into the rear carrier section. Within minutes, the jet took off, it's destination, the  
Floating Island.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The flight to the Floating Island was uneventful, and the Wildcat's passengers were far beyond  
bored. Sonic and Link kept busy by talking about their past exploits while FX was listening  
with much interest. Both Amy and Chuckles, however, fell asleep and were both using Anthony as  
a pillow. Anthony didn't mind, he was busy looking over the fanfiction printout and was  
thumbing it nervously, hoping he wouldn't have to use it.  
  
"Anthony," Link said, breaking the silence, "you seem nervous about that printout. Is it  
really that intense?"  
  
"Pretty much," Anthony replied. "It's apparently Knuckles's own thoughts and is pretty  
depressing sounding. Chris even remarked how this was more depressing than he was when he  
first came to Mobius."  
  
"I find that hard to believe," FX said, turning towards Anthony. "Can we see it?"  
  
Anthony nodded and handed the trio the printout. Within minutes they all had sullen looks on  
their faces.  
  
"Man..." Sonic said. "I stand corrected. If he really DOES feel like this, I would feel sorry  
for the guy..."  
  
"No kidding," FX said. "Let's hope you don't have to use it."  
  
"Use what?" Chuckles asked, as she and Amy were waking up.  
  
"Oh, this printout I got from Earth," Anthony explained.  
  
"Can we see?" Amy asked.  
  
Anthony hesitated to respond, unsure how Chuckles might react. The printout WAS about her  
brother...  
  
"C'mon, Anthony!"  
  
Anthony nodded and Sonic handed the girls the printout. After reading it, both girls had sad  
looks on their faces. Amy was only slightly teary-eyed, but Chuckles was fully crying.  
  
"That *sniff* was so sad!" Amy said, regaining her composure. "Do you really need to show him  
that?"  
  
Chuckles eventually regained her composure and said, "No WAY is he showing my brother that! If  
my brother does feel like that, he would be even more upset after reading that!"  
  
"That's..." Anthony said, turned towards the beleaguered echidna, "why I'm hoping I DON'T have  
to use it. Hopefully you two will convince him to help."  
  
"I'll try my best," Chuckles said, calming down a bit. "He may be hard headed, but he IS my  
brother."  
  
"Good, then we may have a chance yet..."  
  
"We're approaching the Floating Island guys," T-Bone said over the intercom. "Get ready to  
disembark. Make sure your tray tables are in the full upright position and make sure all carry  
on baggage is securely stowed."  
  
"Oh God..." Anthony said, shaking his head, "if he used to work for Delta, we may be over  
Newark instead of the Floating Island..."  
  
"I'll PRETEND I didn't hear that Anth..."  
  
"Just kidding, T-Bone!" Anthony said, as the rest of the passengers giggled. "Wait a  
minute...how DID he hear that?"  
  
"I was just about to acknowledge him and had the intercom button pressed when you said that,"  
FX replied.  
  
"Just my luck..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Wildcat landed a distance from the Master Emerald and its passengers disembarked. As they  
walked towards the Emerald, they saw what looked like a welcoming committee of five  
individuals. Anthony recognized them as the Chaotix, and Chuckles ran up to their leader.  
  
"Big bro!" Chuckles said, hugging the leader. "Miss me?"  
  
"Definitely," Knuckles said, hugging his sister back. "But, how did you get here? I  
thought...oh, there's FX and T-Bone, I guess you came from the Wildcat..." His grin turned  
into a scowl when he saw Sonic. "Oh...you brought HIM..." He then focused on the rest of the  
group and was shocked at the sight of two of them. "What the...a human...? And a...HYLIAN?!?  
What's going on here?"  
  
Amy walked up to Knuckles to make the necessary introductions. "Big news, Knuckles. The human  
is Anthony Bault, descendant of Sir Eric. These others are Megaman from Neo-Earth and Link  
from Hylas, Sonic's counterparts from their worlds."  
  
Knuckles focused his gaze on Anthony and gave him a once over. "Really? I find it hard to  
believe this accountant is the next Gamemaster..."  
  
The entire Knothole group went "Uh oh" as Anthony bristled from being called an accountant  
again. Anthony was thinking he SHOULD show him the fanfic just for calling him that, but  
regained his composure and talked to Knuckles. "Looks aren't everything Knuckles...I am of Sir  
Eric's blood and I need your help."  
  
"What KIND of help?" Knuckles said, still suspicious.  
  
"I was told this island was originally in the location where the portal to Gardenia is located.  
It's the last portal I need to open to bring some in more help to fight Robotnik. Would you be  
willing to move the island back to that location?"  
  
"So it can be subjected to possible attack while you open it?" Knuckles said. "Forget it!"  
  
"C'mon brother," Chuckles said, "the Freedom Fighters could use your help. Are you that  
worried about the Master Emerald?"  
  
"Yes, and as my sister you should know the importance of that emerald to this island. That's  
why I cannot take any risks."  
  
"Knuckles," Amy said, "you trust me don't you?" Knuckles nodded. "Then believe me when I say  
these guys are good people and won't put your precious emerald in any risk. This is especially  
true for Anthony here. We need your help!"  
  
"Perhaps...but I cannot take that risk. Besides," Knuckles said, shooting a glance towards  
Sonic, "trouble usually follows HIM, so that makes me even more skeptical."  
  
Sonic clenched his fists at that remark, but Anthony told him to calm down. Realizing Amy's  
and Chuckles's comments weren't going to work, he then spoke to his group. "Guys, better let me  
talk to him alone. With everyone here, it might cause unnecessary pressure."  
  
"OK, Anth," T-Bone said, "We'll wait at the Wildcat. Wave us down when you need us back."  
  
Anthony nodded, and watched as the group walked back to the jet. He then turned towards the  
Chaotix. "Guys, can I talk to your leader alone?"  
  
Mighty and Vector gave confused looks towards each other while Espio turned towards Knuckles  
for an answer. "It's alright," Knuckles said, "I'll see what he has to say." Knuckles then  
turned towards Anthony. "Come, we'll talk in the emerald chamber."  
  
"You...trust me enough to take me there?"  
  
"You seem trustworthy enough...anyone who reproaches Sonic like you did is worthy of my  
attention."  
  
The two walked towards the emerald chamber with the Chaotix watching them. Vector turned  
towards the rest of the Chaotix and asked, "Hey guys...you think this human is on the level?  
Is he really the Gamemaster?"  
  
"Who knows?" Charmy said. "But Knuckles seems to trust him enough, and that's probably his  
guardian powers giving him insight."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Alright, Anthony," Knuckles said, taking a position near where the Chaos Emeralds were  
located, "what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"I was just curious about something and I didn't want to talk about this in front of the  
others. Namely...why are you acting like this?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Obsessed. I understand your need to protect this island and the Emeralds...but to turn on  
those who are technically your allies and some of whom want to be your friends?"  
  
"You don't understand...these Emeralds, in fact the ancient technology of this island, are one  
of a kind and very powerful. If they were to fall in the wrong hands, the effects would be  
devastating. I've almost had that happen before with the emeralds, partially because of that  
hedgehog you call a 'friend', and I don't want to see it happen again."  
  
"That was probably just an accident, Knux. You have no guarantee of what will happen regarding  
this technology, you're just assuming that doing nothing will ensure the safety, when in  
reality the danger is equal no matter what you do."  
  
"What makes you so sure? You seem...inexperienced...for a hero."  
  
"Perhaps...but I've seen a lot of things in my 26 years of life. One thing I've learned is you  
cannot make assumptions based on a single occurrence, more likely than not that event is just a  
deviation from the norm."  
  
"Hmmm..." Knuckled furled his brow at Anthony's words. "You seem to have some wisdom in that  
psionic using cranium of yours. Unfortunately, I cannot risk this island and the Emeralds just  
on your words as Sir Eric's descendant."  
  
"Knuckles...you cannot just turn your back on us. We're fighting to save this world and..."  
  
"This island is my world...and my only concern! I'm sorry..."  
  
"No, you're not...you're just using your duty as an excuse to stay uninvolved!" Anthony's  
anger was beginning to show.  
  
"Now, wait just a damn minute..."  
  
"No, Knuckles, you are going to LISTEN! There are people taking great risks to stop Robotnik,  
people who are dying or being roboticized in their cause. We came to you for help to find a  
way to end this conflict once and for all, and YOU, claiming duty for your guardianship, feel  
that that duty gives you a reason to turn your back on your allies! Tell me...do you think  
they're just going to understand and accept that attitude?"  
  
"Yes, they know what..."  
  
"No they're NOT, Knuckles! They are most likely going to turn their backs on you in turn  
because you want them to stay away, even when you need THEIR help!"  
  
"That's not true! Sally would never let..."  
  
"Oh really? Take a look at this," Anthony said, producing the printout. "This is a fanfic  
from my world, based on you, that will show what is most likely going to happen if you continue  
to act like you are doing now. I didn't want to have to show it...but maybe you need to open  
your eyes to what's really important before you let your duty take over your very being."  
  
Knuckles took the piece of paper from Anthony's hand and began to read it. Anthony then ran  
out of the Emerald Chamber and flagged down Mighty.  
  
"Mighty, do you know where Julie-Su is?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Get her, and hurry!"  
  
"Why? What did you say to Knux?"  
  
"Nothing...but it's what I just gave him that might cause a reaction."  
  
"What did you do?!? If you hurt him..."  
  
"Not that! I didn't do anything like that! Just get Julie-Su, you'll see once you get back."  
  
Mighty rushed off to get Julie-Su, and Anthony went to get Chuckles. Within minutes, both of  
them arrived at the Emerald Chamber with their respective charges.  
  
"What's going on?" Julie-Su asked. "Is something wrong with Knuckles?"  
  
"Not sure," Mighty said, turning towards Anthony. "Why don't you ask HIM?"  
  
Chuckles looked up at Anthony and noticed the printout was not in his possession. "You GAVE  
him that...that...HOW COULD YOU?!?"  
  
Before Anthony could answer, a cry could be heard from the chamber.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
Anthony, Julie-Su, and Chuckles ran into the chamber and saw Knuckles kneeling on the floor of  
it. The fanfic printout was ripped in half out of anger and despair and Knuckles was showing  
his sorrow in the form of heavy sobbing. Chuckles and Julie-Su ran up to comfort Knuckles, and  
Chuckles gave Anthony an angry glance as she ran.  
  
"Forgotten..." Knuckles said softly, in shock of what he just read. "These...are my real  
thoughts...how?"  
  
"The latent powers of my race," Anthony explained, "allowed that fanfic's author to see those  
thoughts. I didn't want to show you that, but...what your thoughts say you don't want to  
happen my actually happen if you act like you are doing and push your friends and allies away.  
After all...even when you are gone, as long as you have friends who remember you, you will  
never be forgotten."  
  
"Then," Knuckles said, calming down a bit, "this fate can be avoided?"  
  
"Yes," Anthony said, "The Freedom Fighters are good people who want to be your friends, Knux.  
Yes, even Sonic, even the other heroes from the other worlds...even me. You just have to do  
the one thing you seem incapable of doing...trust."  
  
"Trust?" Knuckles said, wiping his eyes. "After Robotnik tricking me several times before, I  
don't know if I can..."  
  
"You trusted me when I left the Dark Legion," Julie-Su said, trying to calm down Knuckles.  
"You have it in you to trust them as well."  
  
"H-how?"  
  
Anthony extended his hand in friendship towards Knuckles. "This is a start."  
  
Knuckles observed the gesture and, standing up, shook the human's hand in friendship. He then  
got up and walked towards the exit. "Come, we have to go to the Master Emerald to do what  
needs to be done."  
  
As the four of them started to leave, Chuckles stopped Anthony dead in his tracks and gave him  
a stern look. "Anthony...if you EVER upset my brother like that again I'll sic Julie-Su on you  
and make you wish you never came to Mobius!"  
  
Anthony could tell she meant it, remembering other fanfic and comic book storylines where the  
Chaotix were afraid of Julie using them for target practice during Knuckles's absences... 


	24. The Heroes Converge

Chapter 24 - The Heroes Converge  
  
"Oh...GREAT!!" "This is the other reason I was hesitant to help, Anthony."  
  
Anthony looked at the Master Emerald, or to be more precise at the swirling light in the middle  
of it. Anthony figured it was the portal, but...  
  
"Knuckles, if my assumption is correct and that's the portal entrance, how the HELL did it get  
inside the Master Emerald?!?"  
  
The rest of the group, now returned from the Wildcat, was also looking at the portal in the  
emerald, just as confused as Anthony was. Knuckles explained...  
  
"When the Floating Island was forming, the energy from the Master Emerald attracted the dormant  
portal as well. Unfortunately, it eventually drew the portal INSIDE the emerald."  
  
"Kind of like how I used my psionics to move the Earth/Gardenia and Mobius/Hylas portals..."  
Anthony mused. "Any way we can get it out of there?"  
  
"I'm not sure...I have the ability to use the emerald's energy, but I don't know if I can move  
the portal with it."  
  
"We may have to work together on this then. I'll move the portal while you manipulate the  
energy of the Emerald to allow its movement."  
  
"Understood. We'll both have to be in contact with the Emerald to do this, that way you don't  
accidentally move the emerald with your powers and I can keep track to see if anything goes  
wrong with the Emerald."  
  
"Alright then...guys, make some room for the portal...Knux, you stop me the moment you sense  
anything wrong with the Emerald."  
  
The group spread out to create a space for the portal to be placed while Anthony and Knuckles  
placed their hands on the emerald. They both began to concentrate, causing a green glow to  
encompass them from the energy of the emerald. Within seconds, the swirl in the center of the  
emerald moved towards the open area and positioned itself in the middle of it. Anthony then  
took his hands off the Emerald and sent a wave of psi energy towards the swirl, turning it into  
a blue colored portal. Knuckles then broke his concentration to view the portal that formed.  
  
"Amazing..." Knuckles said. "So now that it's open, now what?"  
  
"I'll go check to see if Mario and company are ready," Anthony said, walking towards the  
portal. "Sonic, be ready to meet your 'rival' of sorts."  
  
"Rival? What are you talking about, Anth?"  
  
"Nintendo and Sega, the companies that created your games, were major rivals at one  
point...that is, until Sega decided to stop making consoles. They're even making a Sonic game  
for Nintendo's new Game Boy Advance!"  
  
"Way past cool! Can't wait to meet him!"  
  
Anthony stuck his head inside the portal, then immediately yanked it back out quickly with a  
shocked look on his face. "SHIT! Please tell me this isn't happening..."  
  
"What's wrong?" Link asked.  
  
"The portal leads inside Koopa's palace!"  
  
"Who's Koopa?" Sonic asked. "Sounds like a disease of some kind!"  
  
"You're close...Bowser Koopa is the villain to Gardenia like Buttnik is to this world. Mario  
has had several run ins with this yutz and beat him every time. Oh no..." A sudden  
realization crept into Anthony's mind.  
  
"Now what's wrong?" Megaman asked. "If Koopa's so easy to defeat, we should have no problem  
keeping him at bay while you relocate the portal on that end!"  
  
"Not if Mario and company are captured first! They're probably already here and are trying to  
reach the portal! We've got to move...Mega, Sonic, Link, FX, T-Bone, come with me...Chaotix,  
I'll need you to watch the portal on this end."  
  
"Understood..." Vector said. "We'll also keep an eye on the kids here."  
  
"I'm coming too..." Knuckles said.  
  
Anthony's group looked towards Knuckles with a look of surprise, especially Sonic. "Huh? But  
you usually stay out of..."  
  
"Not this time Sonic, since you may need a strong arm to break through some doors. Besides...I  
kinda owe you Freedom fighters for the way I treated you in the past..." He then looked  
towards Sonic. "Sonic...can you forgive me?"  
  
Sonic looked towards Anthony, realizing what Anthony must have done since he no longer had the  
printout with him, and then went towards Knuckles and placed a paw on his shoulder. "Of course  
I can..."  
  
Knuckles looked down and smiled, grateful to hear that and allowing a small tear to fall from  
his eye while whispering a thank you. The touching scene was broken by Anthony's voice...  
  
"Uh, Knuckles, Sonic...we're WAITING!"  
  
Sonic looked back towards Anthony as he said that. "You were waiting to use that since Minoc,  
weren't you?!?"  
  
"Yes...now let's go!!"  
  
The group then entered the portal, ready for battle.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anthony's group found themselves in what appeared to be the castle's basement. Part of it lead  
into the dungeon area while the other corridors led to what appeared to be storage areas.  
Anthony then heard something that confirmed his fears...namely Koopa's voice.  
  
"So, Mario, you just think you and your dimwitted brother can sneak in without us knowing? I  
must say you have guts, especially since you brought the princess as well."  
  
Anthony was shocked when he heard that last part. "They brought Princess Toadstool?  
Crap...it's worse than I thought! Guys, time to bust them out. Ready any fire weapons you  
have if you've got them."  
  
FX nodded and caused a fiery glow to appear over him. Megaman inserted some weapon chips into  
his gun arm. Link took out what looked like the Rod of Fire from his backpack. After getting  
ready, the group then ran into the area where they heard Koopa's voice, ready to take out  
anybody in their way.  
  
"Hey lizard lips!" Anthony said after the group entered. "I suggest you let go of my friends  
before my other friends here give your Troopas a trouncing!"  
  
Koopa looked shocked as he recognized Anthony's face. "You again! Looks like I'll get my  
revenge after all. All Troopas, ATTACK!"  
  
Koopa's forces advanced on Anthony's group. Anthony decided not to activate his armor because  
of the lack of dangerous technology and just activated his lightsaber. Knuckles ran towards  
the cell to release Mario's group.  
  
"What the...?" Mario said as Knuckles ran up. "Who are you?"  
  
"Knuckles. I hail from Mobius and am a friend of the Gamemaster." Knuckles said as he punched  
the lock of the door of the cell and opened it.  
  
"Alright!" Luigi said. "Come on, Princess, let's get you to safety."  
  
"...and I'll go help Anthony," Mario said, running towards Anthony's group.  
  
Luigi and Knuckles took the princess to a back area. Meanwhile, Anthony and company were doing  
well against the Troopas. FX was launching fireball after fireball at any Troopas that got to  
close. Megaman was firing what Anthony thought was Fireman's weapon towards the Troopas and  
managed to down several Paratroopas that were flying down from above. Link was using the Fire  
Rod like a flame-thrower and mowing down several Troopas at once. Sonic was keeping the  
Magikoopas busy by running circles around them, causing them to fire their wands at each other  
and take each other out. Anthony and T-Bone found themselves running out of targets because  
the others' efforts.  
  
"Anthony!" Mario said when he made it to the group. "Looks a like you got the other worlds  
together. Whosa speedy over there?"  
  
"Sonic is his name...and he's kinda your rival from Sega. Well...he WAS..."  
  
"So that's the Sonic guy your soldiers told me about..." Mario said.  
  
"Anth," T-Bone said, "you forgetting about me?"  
  
"Oh...sorry, T-Bone. Mario, this is T-Bone, a soldier with my company's military altered by  
genetic engineering and currently a Freedom Fighter."  
  
"DEFINITELY honored to meet you Mario!" T-Bone said. "Especially since I'm a fan of your  
games! Now...what say we find us a Troopa to trounce before the other guys get them all!"  
  
Anthony and Mario nodded and headed towards the fray. Mario started firing fireballs towards  
the Troopas, jumping high to find targets. Anthony started firing pyrokinetic blasts towards  
the rest. T-Bone still managed to find a couple of Troopas to fire 9 mm shots at.  
  
Suddenly, Bowser charged Anthony's group, heading towards the area where the princess, Luigi,  
and Knuckles went. Anthony spotted this and headed him off.  
  
"No way, Koopa! You're not going to get to the princess that easily!" Anthony said, pointing  
his lightsaber at the overgrown lizard.  
  
"I dealt with you before human. No way are you going to surprise me with that fireball again.  
I've taken a potion to protect myself from fire."  
  
"Fine...but what are you going to do about them?" Anthony said, pointing behind Bowser.  
  
Bowser looked behind him to see the other heroes of Arcadia: Link, Megaman, Mario, and Sonic,  
surrounding him. He also saw that his Troopas were completely decimated.  
  
Bowser sighed and lowered his head, realizing the odds were stacked against him. "I  
surrender..." 


	25. Alignment Shifts

Chapter 25 - Alignment Shifts  
  
Bowser was getting a feeling of deja vu, finding himself tied up again with Mario victorious  
and that accursed human beating him again as well. He was wondering what the heck he did to  
deserve this...besides trying to kidnap the princess time and time again.  
  
Mario, Luigi, and Princess Toadstool finally got around to meeting with the individuals from  
Mobius. Seeing Mario and Sonic shake hands made both Anthony and T-Bone giggle slightly.  
T-Bone even got out a camera to take a picture of that event to show both Nintendo and Sega.  
  
"Well..." Sonic said, addressing the group, "we'd better head back to Mobius to make plans for  
this great new partnership we're starting here. But first...hey Mario, what should we do with  
shell-butt here?"  
  
"I wish I could a tell you, Sonic," Mario said. "Because of the fact his a keep is where the  
portal is, we may have to permanently relocate him to the Mushroom Kingdom dungeons. We can a  
then head to Mobius to take care of your Robotnik problem."  
  
"Hey!" Bowser said, trying to get the group's attention. "Before you shut me from society, I  
gotta know...what's bad about this 'Robotnik' I kept hearing about while you were talking?"  
  
"You DON'T want to know, Koopa," Link said. "Compared to Robotnik, you'd look like a good  
guy!"  
  
"Sounds like my type of fellow," Bowser said. "So give me at least this one request..."  
  
Sonic looked at Anthony and Anthony just shrugged as if to say "Why not?" Sonic and Knuckles  
then told Bowser about Robotnik's takeover of Mobius, going into details about the Roboticizer  
and the enslaving of the Mobians, as well as the deaths caused by poisons created by the  
Roboticizer. Even someone without psionics like Anthony had could sense the emotion involved  
with what the two of them were saying. Anthony also sensed something else...namely Bowser's  
reaction, and it wasn't what he expected! In fact, it manifested itself in Bowser vomiting off  
to the side and showing tears in his eyes.  
  
"That...that's...HORRIBLE! Even to my standards!!" Bowser said, trying to compose himself.  
"My people...ENSLAVED like that!"  
  
"YOUR people?!?" T-Bone said, surprised. "As Davie would say...what the phrack?!?"  
  
"I'm willing to guess," Anthony said, "that the Koopa Klan were Mobian by birth and moved here  
before the portals closed. How else can you explain turtles in a world of plant-based people?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess...hey, does this mean Mario and Luigi came from our world?"  
  
"Uh uh," Luigi said. "Me and my brother found a pipe that lead to this a world, without going  
through any portals. Apparently, there's a some a magic that links our version of Earth to  
Gardenia."  
  
"Another version of Earth?" Anthony said, surprised. "Great...that's four altogether..."  
  
"Getting back to the task at hand," Princess Toadstool said, trying to get the group back on  
track. "Koopa, I hope you find our dungeons quite comfortable..."  
  
"WAIT!" Bowser said. "I want to help you!"  
  
Nearly everyone turned towards the Koopa king in shock. Help them?  
  
"Yeah, RIGHT, Koopa!" T-Bone said. "I didn't beat you in all those games back on my Earth  
just so we can believe you're turning good. What's the catch?"  
  
"No catch! I want to help my kinsmen back on Mobius! I can..."  
  
"You aren't listening, Koopa!" Knuckles said. "We...don't...believe...you!"  
  
"Please, let me explain! It's on the level!"  
  
"KOOPA!" Mario said, getting in Bowser's face. "There is a NO WAY we're going to trust you.  
The situation in Mobius is too great to trust a backstabber like a you!"  
  
"I understand, but..."  
  
"Mario," Sonic said, turning towards Mario, "you want me to Sonic Spin this guy into a nice  
paperweight?"  
  
"Guys, hold on..." Anthony said with a note of seriousness. "I sense he's telling the truth.  
Why NOW is beyond me..."  
  
Another gasp of shock went through the heroes. They knew Anthony could sense emotions. Was  
Koopa really...?  
  
"Koopa," Anthony said, addressing the shellback. "Tell us the reason why you are willing to  
help..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The story Koopa told was beyond anyone's belief, even those who knew of Koopa's deeds like  
Mario and Anthony did. Koopa told of how his Klan came to Gardenia to make a new home during  
the Companions' campaign and of the building of his kingdom. The Klan kept to itself, not even  
making contact with the Mushroomers or Floren because they weren't sure how the races would get  
along. He then made a confession that made Mario's and Luigi's hair stand straight on end  
under their hats. Koopa's original wife had died laying the eggs of his seven kids, and he  
only attacked the nearby Mushroom kingdom out of desperation to get a mother for them...namely  
the princess.  
  
"I...didn't plan on being the bad guy..." Bowser said, finishing his story. "It's just...when  
you're that desperate...you forget everything and say to Hell with how people view you.  
Eventually I got used to being the bad guy, the only exception being when Smithy attacked. At  
that time, you and I had a common goal, Mario. Now we have a common goal again. THAT'S why I  
want to help!"  
  
Everyone was surprised and shocked at this story. Anthony could tell he was telling the truth  
and told the others this. Princess Toadstool felt sorry for Bowser, even letting a single tear  
fall from her eye.  
  
"Man..." Sonic said after Bowser was finished. "That was...if you hadn't lost your wife..."  
  
"He wouldn't have been the bad guy..." Anthony said, finishing Sonic's thought. "Good thing  
Davie isn't here...Koopa's story is similar to what happened to his father."  
  
Mario walked up to the Koopa king and cut his bonds. He then did something unfathomable...he  
extended a hand of friendship towards his nemesis. Bowser gladly accepted it, and both could  
sense that the war was finally over.  
  
Anthony still couldn't believe this was happening, yet he could sense Bowser's feelings were  
true. "This could really tip the scale," Anthony thought to himself. He then addressed the  
entire group. "We'd better head back to the portal and introduce the rest of Mobius to our  
Gardenian friends. Looks like we'll be starting some major plans for Mobius's freedom from  
here on!"  
  
The group walked towards the portal, but Bowser stopped Anthony to talk to him.  
"Um...human..."  
  
"The name's Anthony."  
  
"Anthony then...those powers you used. Are they...psionics?"  
  
"They are....and before you ask, yes. I am of Sir Eric's bloodline."  
  
Bowser's jaw nearly dropped all the way to the planet's core. "Whoa...well at least I was beat  
by the best. Look...thanks for believing me. I may just be able to redeem myself now."  
  
"Believe me Koopa, after seeing my favorite game characters change from fantasy to reality,  
I've started to believe a lot of things can happen! Let's get moving..."  
  
The two then hurried to catch up with the rest of the group. 


	26. Final Preparations

Chapter 26 - Final Preparations  
  
Several hours had passed since the group returned from Koopa's palace. Knuckles had moved the  
Floating Island to a location just outside the Great Forest for ease of travel between the  
portal locations, and by this time the various rulers from the kingdoms of the worlds of  
Arcadia had gathered in Knothole.  
  
There was a general buzz of excitement, partially from the worlds being reunited, but also from  
the fact that they were united for one goal: Mobius's freedom. Even the Koopa Klan had sworn  
into this goal, something Anthony, Mario, Luigi, or anyone else from Gardenia for that matter  
would never have suspected. After a round of introductions that would have rivaled a Ratliff  
fanfic, King Acorn addressed the entire group.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome one and all to Knothole, the primary base of operations for the  
Freedom Fight. We gather today for two reasons. One, to celebrate the reunion of the worlds  
of Arcadia, thanks in part to the efforts of Mr. Anthony Bault. Two, to unite in a joint  
effort to free Mobius from Robotnik's grasp once and for all. I for one feel confident that  
Mobius will be free due to our joint efforts. In fact, after speaking with the rulers of the  
various worlds, it is my belief that we have the manpower now to bring down Robotnik.  
Tomorrow, we shall begin plans to stage a final assault on Robotropolis and reclaim our lost  
lands and our freedom. But for now, it is a time of celebration and a time for all of us to  
get to know each other, for it has been more than a thousand years since our worlds joined in  
peace. Let the celebration commence!"  
  
The celebration that commenced was like nothing Anthony had ever seen. Peoples of various  
races, worlds, and beliefs were talking with one another as if they were old friends reunited.  
He could see certain "cliques" form amongst the groups of people. Princesses Zelda, Sonia,  
Toadstool, and Sally were talking over in one area, possibly about Arcadia's future, but the  
giggles he heard made him think that they were talking more about Link, David, Mario, and Sonic  
(their respective boyfriends). Koopa's seven children had joined the other Mobian children  
that were there and were playing with Rush and Treble. Luigi was talking with Bunnie, Antoine,  
and Geoffery St. John in what Anthony could only describe as a "clash of accents". Mario,  
Sonic, Megaman, and Link were all sharing old stories of their past adventures. Everyone else  
seemed to be talking with one group or another.  
  
Anthony, however, stayed out of the chaos and was just watching. He was overwhelmed with what  
he was seeing, individuals who he had previously believed were just characters from a game  
talking to one another, and they were REAL! What was even more amazing was the fact that they  
all knew who he was, and treated him like an equal even though he felt he could never hold a  
candle to Mario, Sonic, or any of the other heroes there. His emotions were a mix of pride and  
disbelief...he had helped bring this together and yet, he still couldn't believe it was really  
happening.  
  
"Yo, wallflower!" Sonic said, shaking Anthony out of his thoughts. "You awake? C'mon and  
join the party!"  
  
Anthony walked over to the other heroes to join them in their conversation. "Sorry guys...just  
taking in all that's happening! It's a bit of a rush, and I'm not talking Mega's dog!"  
  
"That's understandable!" Link said. "It is very exciting what's happening here, what with  
Arcadia finally reunited...and we have you to thank for that, Anthony!"  
  
"Geez..." Anthony said, starting to blush a bit. "Enough guys! I'm nervous enough as it is!"  
  
"Nervous?!?" Sonic said, surprised. "This coming from the guy that trashed  
Packbell...TWICE?!?"  
  
"Well, it's just...I've never HAD this much attention aimed towards me before. Especially from  
those who, before now, I thought were fictional characters from games. To make things more  
unbelievable, I never expected to be treated like an equal to some of the greatest heroes of  
those games!"  
  
"Hey, there's a always a first time for everything!" Mario said. "You getta used to the  
attention after a while."  
  
"I hope you're right, Mario..." Anthony said. "Still, although it feels great actually doing  
something for others, I'm still somewhat worried..."  
  
"About the final battle with Robotnik?" Megaman asked. "That's understandable, considering  
the danger involved..."  
  
"Yeah, there's THAT, and something else...my family. They're worried sick over what's going to  
happen to me, whether I may end up killed...or worse. I wish I didn't have to put them through  
this..."  
  
The group could see the worry in Anthony's eyes over that part, and Sonic said, "I know where  
you're coming from, Anth. Sally feels the same way whenever I go out on a mission, and Max has  
got to feel the same way when she goes out on one. Still, when the cause is great enough, they  
understand the reasons why you do it."  
  
"Yeah," Link said. "your family probably knows what's happening, but despite their fears, they  
probably know what's at stake and are still rooting for you!"  
  
"I hope you're right, Link," Anthony said, starting to calm down. "I'd hate to come home the  
conquering hero, only to be chewed out for risking my neck like this. Not exactly the hero's  
welcome I'd want!"  
  
They all laughed at this, knowing how fickle parents could be sometimes. Anthony started  
feeling a little better and decided to mingle with the rest of the crowd.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That night, after the festivities had died down, Anthony fell victim to a nightmare as he  
slept. He was in the final battle going one on one with every swatbot that came his way,  
turning them into scrap with every lightsaber slash. Suddenly, he found himself overwhelmed by  
them, and was unable to fight back. He then witnessed a horrible sight as his friends were  
roboticized before his eyes. He could hear their voices scream in terror, and then, as they  
all left the tubes, he could hear them speak in monotone unison, "you failed  
us...Gamemaster..."  
  
He awoke in cold sweat and was gasping for air as he sat up in his cot. Luckily, no one woke  
up when he did. He was thankful for that, after all many of them looked up to him as a hero,  
and to see him in this condition would drop morale overall, something he didn't want to happen.  
  
Needing to clear his head, he quietly walked out of the building he was in and headed towards  
the power ring lake. He passed by Amy's hut en route, pausing to take a large breath of night  
air, and then continued on.  
  
Upon reaching the lake, he found a log to sit down on and looked up at the night sky. He was  
afraid...more afraid than what he told the others at that party. Mostly because of the role he  
was in...  
  
"Gamemaster..." Anthony thought to himself. "Why the HELL did I introduce myself as that? I'm  
not anywhere near the hero these people expect me to be! Maybe I wanted to believe I could  
take the role...or maybe I just used that title to ensure they would accept my help. Hell, the  
only humans they knew of before Davey, Chris, Ryan, Kain, or I came were Buttnik and Snivley,  
not exactly the best role models for our race. Chris even faced the brunt of their hatred for  
humans, and was lucky to change into the raccoon he did to avoid that hatred. I don't have  
that luxury...so I used the title of my ancestor, a title which I really don't think I  
deserve..."  
  
He then started whispering a silent prayer to the sky, "God, I hope you can hear me even though  
I'm not on Earth. I'm not cut out for this, and I don't think I can live up to their  
expectations. If you can find a way, give me the courage I need so I CAN help them. I don't  
want to disappoint them..."  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Anthony nearly jumped at that voice, since his powers seemed to have left him temporarily  
because of his fear. He turned towards the source and found Amy walking towards him.  
  
"Amy, what are you doing up so late?"  
  
"I heard you walking near my hut and wondered what was wrong," Amy said, taking a seat next to  
him. "I could ask you the same thing, but that look on your face tells me enough, even though I  
don't have your psionic gifts."  
  
Anthony was silent for a minute, looking down at the lake, then began to speak. "I had a  
nightmare...I fell during the final battle, saw everyone get roboticized before my eyes, and  
heard them say I failed them." He turned towards the young hedgehog and continued. "I'm  
scared, Amy, more scared than I have ever been in my entire life. Mostly because of this  
'title' I hold. Everyone seems to be counting on me to ensure their victory, and I don't know  
if I can do it. They say 'uneasy is the head that wears the crown', something Max and Aleena  
probably know because of the responsibility involved with being royalty. But, with me it's  
different...I have the eyes of five entire worlds looking at me, and I don't know..."  
  
"Anthony, wait," Amy said, interrupting Anthony. "Nobody expects you to fight the whole war  
for us. Even though Sonic is hailed as our greatest hero, even we don't expect him to bring  
down Robotnik by himself. We're all in this together, and all we expect from each other is  
just to give our best." She laid a paw on Anthony's hand and then continued. "Besides, it  
wasn't the Gamemaster who opened the portals, it wasn't the Gamemaster who helped bring down  
Wily (I heard about that from Protoman), it wasn't the Gamemaster who rescued us from the  
roboticizer, and...it certainly wasn't the Gamemaster who I grew to love almost like a father."  
Anthony was shocked by that last part, but Amy continued anyway. "It was a brave man named  
Anthony Bault, one who earned our respect regardless of the title he held. No matter what  
happens, Anthony, we're still not going to think any less of you."  
  
"I don't know, Ames, I actually introduced myself as the new Gamemaster, probably to make sure  
you guys would accept my help. Do you really think I can get away with not living up to what  
my ancestor did?"  
  
"Of course! Last time I checked, the Gamemaster died 1000 years ago, so he shouldn't figure  
into anything that happens now. All you need to do is your best, and not base how you perform  
on how your ancestor did."  
  
Anthony sighed a breath of relief. "You're right...I guess all the attention as of late just  
overwhelmed me. Thanks, Amy!"  
  
"It was nothing," Amy said, after planting a light kiss on Anthony's cheek. "It was the least  
I could do for all the times you comforted me. C'mon, we'd better get back. Something tells  
me we're going to be busy tomorrow."  
  
"Indeed. In fact, I've been neglecting one duty since I arrived on Mobius and need to get  
cracking on it now that all the portals are open."  
  
"What duty is that?"  
  
"Finding something that might actually ensure our victory: the Descendancy Powers."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anthony awoke later than usual, his mind still reeling from the events of last night, both with  
the nightmare and with what Amy said at the power ring lake. Many who saw him thought he was  
just recovering from the festivities of last night and didn't notice his fatigue. Of course,  
unless you're psychic, it's hard to notice mental and emotional fatigue.  
  
Anthony got dressed and rummaged amongst his belongings to find the book he bought in Minoc.  
He hoped to find some clue as to what happened 1000 years ago with the Decendancy Powers and  
the book was his best source. Near the end of the book, he found a passage, which seemed to be  
a snippet of one of the Companions' own words (most likely Magi Prower's), that hinted at how  
the powers would return...  
  
~As the Traveler made our friend's medallion disappear, we noticed our medallions faded as  
well. We asked about this and all he said was, "Your strength comes from your unity, and you  
seemed to have lost that when he died." It was true, we had lost a great friend, and in the  
process we saw no reason to continue our travels. In fact, we had discussed returning to our  
own worlds now that Sir Eric was gone.~  
  
~"The powers will return," the Traveler continued, "but only when the doors reopen and all  
becomes whole. All that's needed is time...and it will be time that will restore the powers."~  
  
~I did not know what he meant by that. He looked towards the small planet that orbited my  
world and continued. "In fact...the key to one door will be needed to open another door. This  
is all I can tell you..."~  
  
~After that...he disappeared, leaving us with many questions. But there was plenty of time to  
find answers. For now, we had the sad duty of taking care of the burial of our friend, and  
informing his family...~  
  
Anthony began to feel bad again upon reading the word "family". He knew his family would be  
worried about his fate, and wished he knew of some way to ensure they wouldn't have to worry.  
"Too bad a GameShark doesn't work in real life," Anthony mused to himself.  
  
Getting back to the task at hand, he pondered the Traveler's words..."time will restore the  
powers", "the key to one door will open another", what did these mean, and why was he looking  
towards a small planet...?  
  
Small planet? The Little Planet, home of the Time Stones? "Time will restore the powers"...no  
way this is coincidence. But what was the "key to one door"? A time key? Too bad Doctor Who  
isn't here... Maybe the key is on one of the other worlds of Arcadia, one that opens another  
door of time...  
  
The Ocarina of Time...originally opened the door of time on Hylas! The Link of that era was  
even called the Hero of Time!!  
  
"THAT'S IT!!!" Anthony cried out loud, and then ran out to find the others.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Based on these intelligence reports Mr. Kintobor got us," Major Sharpe said, addressing the  
others who joined him which included King Acorn, Princess Zelda, Doctor Light, King Arbolet,  
and others of Arcadia's leaders, "Robotnik appears to be increasing his production of swatbots,  
stealthbots, and other soldiers. Apparently the opening of the portals caught his attention  
and he's getting ready for us. We won't have much time to prepare, and we'll need to strike as  
soon as possible in order to make sure we'll be able to take him down. Otherwise, we'll be  
overwhelmed by his forces before we can get in a strategic position."  
  
"We shouldn't have too much trouble," King Nimbus said. "With four armies from Gardenia, five  
armies from Hylas, three armies from Neo-Earth, your army from Earth, and every freedom fighter  
unit getting involved, we should be able to hold off any opposition."  
  
"True," King Acorn said, "but Robotnik might also decide to include the workerbots as his  
fighting unit. Since he knows we cannot destroy this world's citizens, no matter what form  
they're in, he might use them to create a blockade, preventing us from mounting a good  
defense."  
  
Major Sharpe nodded at this last comment. "Too bad we don't have an edge...this opposition is  
like nothing I've ever encountered before, so I'm at a loss to..."  
  
"Then we'll just have to get that edge," Anthony announced, walking up to the group. "I think  
I know where the Descendancy Powers are, and those could give us the edge you are looking for,  
Major!"  
  
Nearly everyone there looked towards Anthony with a look of surprise. Zelda was the first to  
speak. "Really? Where can they be found?"  
  
"The Little Planet."  
  
Sally gasped. "Where Sonic and I got the Time Stones a while back? How do you know?"  
  
"Reynard Prower's own words in this book," Anthony said, holding up the book he got in Minoc.  
"He said the Traveler said 'time will restore the powers' and was looking at the Little Planet  
when he mentioned a 'key to one door that will open another'. I'm willing to bet he set it up  
so the powers will be restored when the worlds are reunited, by creating a time door in this  
world that can only be opened by the artifact of another."  
  
"Which artifact?" Zelda asked.  
  
"The Ocarina of Time, which was used to open a Door of Time on your world many years ago,  
Zelda."  
  
"I remember that...and I think Link told me he played a game in your world called 'Legend of  
Zelda - Ocarina of Time'."  
  
"Yeah...that was priceless! Wish I had a camera at the time...Anyway, I'll need to take an  
excursion up there to find out if I'm right. Major, think you can convince T-Bone to do  
another run?"  
  
"That should be no problem, Mr. Bault. I'll go inform him..."  
  
"Wait a minute, Major. Um...Anthony," Sally said, "the Little Planet doesn't, EXACTLY, have a  
place for the Wildcat to land. How are you supposed to disembark?"  
  
"Oops...hmmm..." Anthony thought to himself about this. "Can the Wildcat open it's doors while  
still in flight?"  
  
"No...but," Sally said, pointing towards a back area, "we have a bi-plane called the Tornado at  
our disposal that we can use. With T-Bone piloting it, you can open the bay doors and exit  
that way. Of course, you'll need a way to exit the plane without dying from impact."  
  
"In that case, I'll need to borrow Rush and Treble. I'm sure Megaman and Bass won't mind..."  
  
"Who are you planning on bringing?"  
  
"You, since you've been there before, and you might want to bring Nicole just in case we need  
to translate some information. I also plan on bringing Princesses Toadstool and Zelda,"  
Anthony said, nodding in those two ladies' directions since they were there, "as well as  
Protoman and Tails. If we do find the Powers, I want the other descendants there to receive  
them as well."  
  
"Alright, then," Princess Toadstool said. "Zelda and I will find Tails, Protoman, and the  
robodogs. Sally, can you and Major Sharpe go tell T-Bone the plan?"  
  
"Yes," Sally said. "Hopefully he won't mind flying the Tornado."  
  
"...and if he does," Sharpe adlibbed, "I'll make sure he DOESN'T mind one bit!"  
  
As the individuals went to look for their respective people, a lone figure, namely Amy,  
watched. She had overheard the plan and decided to make sure it would go smoothly, knowing  
what Anthony's condition was last night. When Zelda and Peach came back with Tails, Protoman,  
and the robodogs and Sally and Sharpe came back with T-Bone, she flagged down the group.  
  
"Amy," Sally said, "what is it? We're kind of busy..."  
  
"I know," Amy said, "but it's important. Something you should know."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About Anthony..." 


	27. The Powers Revealed

Chapter 27 - The Powers Revealed  
  
On board the Tornado, the group seemed restless with anticipation. As the flight to the Little  
Planet continued, you could practically cut the tension with a knife. It wasn't from the  
excitement of getting the Descendancy Powers, however...and Anthony could sense the tension...  
  
"Guys, I sense you're nervous about something. Are you that excited about getting the Powers?"  
  
"It's not that, Anthony," Sally said, giving Anthony a look of concern. "We're kind of  
wondering how you're holding up. Things are moving rather quickly now."  
  
"I'll manage. Granted I am a bit scared about going to war..."  
  
"Anthony..." Sally said, interrupting him. "Amy told us...about what happened last night."  
  
Anthony slumped back into his seat upon hearing that. He had hoped Amy would keep those events  
to himself, but didn't figure she'd be so concerned she would tell the others.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Zelda.  
  
"What's there to talk about?" Anthony said, bowing his head in shame. "Let's face it...I'm no  
hero, at least not enough of one to bear the name Gamemaster. I don't what possessed me to  
introduce myself as such to you, Sal. I guess I wanted to help so bad I just let my mouth move  
without thinking. Besides that, I used a pretty low-down method to convince Knuckles to help,  
showing him that fan fiction that upset him. No hero would stoop that low...I'm surprised  
Chuckles didn't tell Julie-Su to do her worst to me right then and there!"  
  
"Julie-Su told us about that," Protoman said. "OK, so you made a mistake...everyone makes  
mistakes, even heroes like Mario and Sonic. That doesn't make you a bad person."  
  
"I know that. But...I'm not ready to accept the role of 'hero'! Especially not the role of a  
hero that five worlds look up to!"  
  
"Then apparently you weren't listening to Amy," Peach said. "You don't have to become as great  
as the original Gamemaster, Anthony. In fact, we don't want you to."  
  
Anthony looked up, more confused than he ever was before. "Huh?!?"  
  
Zelda explained. "Sir Eric sacrificed his life to save the other Companions, and this act is  
what makes people in Arcadia hail him as the greatest of the heroes. You, however, don't have  
to sacrifice your life. You've already made a name for yourself by bringing the worlds of  
Arcadia together..."  
  
Protoman continued, "...helping to bring down Wily..."  
  
Sally added the last part, "...and reuniting my father with Elian and myself, as well as Sonic  
and his siblings with their mother."  
  
"Besides," Tails piped up. "I know of one female hedgehog that would be way depressed if you  
did sacrifice your life like Sir Eric did..."  
  
Anthony nodded, knowing how Amy would react, but also knowing how his own family would react.  
Peach and Zelda then said, in unison, "This is my fault," and looked at each other in surprise.  
  
"Ladies," Anthony said, "if you are both referring to asking if I am to become the next  
Gamemaster when we first met, don't blame yourself. You had no way of knowing I would be  
unprepared for that task. Besides, if anyone's to blame, it's me."  
  
"You?" Protoman said, surprised.  
  
"Yeah..." Anthony said, sheepishly. "Based on what you guys are saying, I guess I'm taking  
this whole 'Gamemaster' thing out of proportion and trying too hard to become the Master of  
old." He then laughed a little and then continued. "Funny...this is the one time having a  
great work ethic works against me."  
  
The rest of the group felt a little relieved after hearing Anthony laugh. Sally then said,  
"You going to be alright now?"  
  
"Sure," Anthony said, sitting back up in his seat, "I guess I just needed some perspective  
there. To be honest, I needed the reality check. I was somewhat treating the situation like a  
game at times...and I needed a reminder of how real this was."  
  
"I understand," Sally said. "Davie had the same problem a while back...however his reality  
check came in the form of the Roboticizer Override, a device which self-destructs roboticized  
people and items. We destroyed it, thankfully. You're lucky your reality check didn't come in  
the form of something that could kill you."  
  
"Indeed," Anthony said. He was silent for a while before continuing. "Guys...the Decendancy  
Powers...what exactly are they? Additional powers or augmentation of existing powers?"  
  
"Depends on the powers," Peach said. "Ralius's powers allowed him to control elemental magics  
to their maximum, allowing him to use both wizardly magic on top of his own clerical magic."  
  
"Because he was formally a soldier," Zelda continued, "Zorin's powers allowed him to master all  
types of weapons as if he trained for years with all of them and forgot nothing of the  
training."  
  
Tails added the next part. "Sasha told me that Magi Reynard was experimenting with summoning  
magic, and his powers allowed him to add additional spells and abilities depending on which  
beast or creature he summoned. I was told he even used the Chaos Emeralds for his summonings,  
each one able to summon a different type of creature. Blue was aquatic, green was avians, and  
so on..."  
  
"Doctor Light probably told you this already," Protoman continued. "but Adaman was able to use  
his powers to draw upon the combined technical knowledge that existed in his time, and which  
was used to create him, to augment himself. It was said the technology that existed in his  
body during the time he used the powers might have been equivalent to your worlds current  
technological level."  
  
"Whoa...I didn't know that!" Anthony said. "I could just imagine what will happen to you,  
Proto. But...what about Sir Eric's powers?"  
  
Everyone looked at each other, then Peach answered, "No one knows. The knowledge we have was  
passed from generation to generation, and...since Sir Eric died..."  
  
"I understand..." Anthony said. "A pity...you know, if Sir Eric's children were told about  
this, they might have passed the knowledge down, possibly even trained their children for this  
day. Maybe then I would have..."  
  
"Guys, the Little Planet is coming up," T-Bone's voice said over the intercom. "Better get  
ready to disembark."  
  
Anthony answered him on the intercom. "Got it, T-Bone. Once we leave, find a place nearby to  
land and we'll contact you when we're done." He then turned towards the robodogs who were  
resting until now. "Rush, Treble, jet mode!"  
  
The robodogs transformed and Zelda and Peach climbed on Rush while Protoman and Saly climbed on  
Treble. Anthony then activated his jet sled while Tails opened the bay doors and readied his  
twin brushes..  
  
"Good luck, guys!" T-Bone said from the cockpit as the group flew out the door.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sally led the group through the Little Planet to where she and Sonic found the Time Stones.  
Nicole, now transformed from handheld computer form to her new panther body, was scanning the  
area for anything unusual.  
  
"Sal," Anthony said as the group walked, "you know...you wouldn't have succeeded going back in  
time to prevent Robotnik's takeover. If the event ceased to exist, you would have had no  
reason to back in time in the first place, and thus you wouldn't have stopped it to begin with.  
Kind of a 'temporal paradox'..."  
  
"Really?" Sally said. "How do you know?"  
  
"After seeing several movies and games dealing with time travel, you tend to see similar  
patterns." Anthony said, looking around.  
  
Eventually the group came to the chamber where Sally got the time stones. It was then a  
booming voice called out...  
  
-Who seeks the time stones?-  
  
Anthony was the one to speak. "We do not seek the time stones. We seek..."  
  
-Wait...I sense familiar spirits in five of you. A magi, an elementalist, a golem, a wanderer,  
and a master. You seek the lost powers...-  
  
"Correct. Where can we find them?"  
  
-You must pass a test. Here in this chamber is a sign that should not exist on this world.  
Find it, and you will find what you seek. It is then that one of you must pass a different  
test.-  
  
"Thank you for your help, who...or whatever you are!"  
  
The voice no longer spoke and the group started looking around. Anthony was sure the sign had  
something to do with Hyrule, but he kept his options open. He then saw something on one of the  
walls.  
  
"Zelda, could you come over here?"  
  
Zelda came to Anthony's location and looked where he was looking. She gasped when she saw the  
symbol of the Triforce.  
  
"Looks like I was right on the money. Try playing the Song of Time, Zelda."  
  
Zelda took the Ocarina of Time out of a pouch she was carrying with her and played the Song of  
Time with it. Within minutes, the wall changed into a door with what looked like a control  
panel with five large buttons on it. There was strange writing on the buttons.  
  
Sally and Nicole walked up to the door. "Nicole," Sally said, "can you translate that?"  
  
"Certainly," Nicole said. After scanning it for a few seconds, she caused a holographic  
display to appear over the words, indicating what each button says.  
  
MAGI'S CALL  
  
ELEMENTALIST'S ESSENCE  
  
MASTER'S WILL  
  
GOLEM'S KNOWLEDGE  
  
WANDERER'S MIGHT  
  
"Hmmm..." Protoman said. "Maybe these buttons are supposed to be pressed by the appropriate  
descendants of the original heroes. Looks like I got 'golem's knowledge'."  
  
Tails, Peach, Anthony, Protoman, and Zelda reached out and pressed the buttons in question.  
The door then opened to reveal a hallway to some unknown location. When the group followed it,  
they found a room with a strange pedestal with a sword sticking out of it.  
  
"What the..." Anthony said, looking at the sword. "A sword? Is King Arthur hiding somewhere?"  
  
"Anthony," Zelda said, "that's the Sword of the Gamemaster! The same sword Sir Eric used in  
his final battle!"  
  
"Really? Then...why isn't it all rusty after 1000 years?"  
  
"It was said the sword was infused with psionic energy, making it able to cut through solid  
stone and preserving it until now. I believe it's yours to take."  
  
Anthony walked up to the sword and looked down upon it. As he grasped the handle, he sensed a  
great amount of energy passing through him from the sword. He then pulled it out of the  
pedestal, an action which caused a great flash to light up the room.  
  
"Whoa..." Anthony said as the flash subsided. "That...was awesome! Hey guys, do you think..."  
  
He noticed that his friends weren't moving and seemed to be transfixed in their current  
positions. He tried nudging them, but they didn't move.  
  
"What the hell? It's like they're frozen...frozen in time!" This realization made Anthony  
afraid again, and he was about to put the sword back to see if that would reverse the effects  
when he heard another voice.  
  
"So we meet again, Gamemaster!"  
  
Anthony turned towards the source of the voice and saw Packbell standing there. He reached  
towards where his lightsaber was attached but found nothing there. It was then he got a second  
shock...  
  
Instead of the armor Light gave him, he was wearing a full set of gleaming plate mail, with  
blued steel chain at the elbows and upper legs and metal gauntlets and leggings. He also felt  
something like a cape attached to the back of the armor.  
  
"Oh, great!" Anthony thought to himself. "This is the WORST time for me to turn into a  
phracking paladin...great, I'm talking like Davie now..."  
  
Packbell fired two shots towards Anthony, but at the same time Anthony erected a psionic  
barrier which reflected the shots back at Packbell. Anthony was sure he didn't know this type  
of barrier power before, and realized something...  
  
"This...must be the Descendancy Powers!" He then got a smile on his face as he looked towards  
Packbell. "Let's see what else I can do..."  
  
Anthony decided to try a power called "Fade", which caused his body to become invisible.  
Packbell couldn't find him, and Anthony managed to come in close and hit him a with a couple of  
sword slashes across his torso. Anthony was surprised the sword did such heavy damage to the  
armor casing of the cyborg.  
  
Anthony became visible again when he hit with the sword and used his next couple of strikes to  
remove the gun arm from Packbell. Packbell tried to hit Anthony with a punch from his other  
arm, but it was immediately blocked by another psionic barrier. This enraged Packbell, and he  
decided to take his frustrations out on the currently frozen in time individuals. He ran  
towards Sally.  
  
Anthony ran as fast as he could to cut off Packbell, raising a psionic barrier over Sally  
before Packbell could hit her with a newly formed laser gun arm. Anthony then proceeded to  
attack Packbell again, this time going for the other arm.  
  
Packbell dodged the sword blows and tried to fire shots towards the other time frozen heroes,  
but Anthony rose barriers over them so the shots never hit. He then got enraged at Anthony and  
started to fire several shots towards Anthony while saying, "I refuse to beaten by a mere  
accountant!"  
  
That was Packbell's last mistake...  
  
"DON'T...CALL...ME...AN...ACCOUNTANT!" Anthony said, punctuating each word with sword strike  
to Packbell and finishing it off by driving the sword through Packbell's heart, if he had one.  
Then, as Packbell was falling to his knees, Anthony made a final swipe at Packbell which  
beheaded him on the spot, causing a fountain of oil and sparks to spurt out of him.  
  
-Well done, Gamemaster.-  
  
The voice again, the same one that greeted the group as they entered, was addressing Anthony.  
  
-You have passed your test. You have defeated your opponent while at the same time protecting  
your friends. You are truly worthy of Sir Eric's powers.-  
  
"Wait...what happened to my friends? Come to think of it, what the heck happened to me?!?"  
  
-Your friends were placed in that state so they could not interfere with your test. They were  
in no real danger, the Packbell you fought was merely an illusion, but you protected your  
friends as if they were, a true test of your character. As for the armor you wear, it is the  
same armor that formed when Sir Eric used the powers first, and is the same armor that will  
form whenever you draw upon the powers.-  
  
Suddenly, a mirror appeared so Anthony could look at himself. He noticed the star-shaped  
symbol in the middle of the breastplate of the armor, and then noticed the same symbol was the  
same shape of the handle near the hilt of his sword. He also noticed the cape was white and  
had what appeared to be a family crest on it.  
  
-That crest is the crest of the Larson clan, and your deeds as of late bring honor to that  
clan. Use your powers well, for this world needs your help. Packbell represents the plague  
this world faces...order without compassion. You and all of Arcadia must fight this plague  
with all your might and free this world from Robotnik's grip. Now, I shall release your  
friends so you may face him. I and the rest of Mobius pray for your success.-  
  
The mirror disappeared, as did Anthony's armor, leaving the original red breastplate he came  
with. The sword remained however. His friends were also starting to move again.  
  
"Whoa..." Tails said. "What happened...and what's that symbol on your armor?"  
  
Anthony felt his armor and noticed the star-shaped symbol was now embedded on it. He then  
decided to draw upon his powers and reform the armor to show them what happened.  
  
"WHOA!!" They all said in unison.  
  
"My Descendancy Powers..." Anthony said, then looked towards the Tails, Zelda, Protoman, and  
Peach "as well as yours..."  
  
He concentrated on the symbol and managed to create four copies of it that floated towards the  
other descendants. When they reached out to grab them, similar transformations took place...  
  
Peach's dress turned white and it had runic symbols running along the sides in arcane patterns,  
with the symbol attached to it in the same place the jewel was on her previous dress. She was  
also carrying a large staff with twelve different colored jewels on it.  
  
Zelda found herself wearing form-fitting plate mail with the symbol on the breastplate, as well  
as chain mail sleeves and leggings, and plate boots. She was also carrying a weapon which  
resembled a bow, but closer examination showed it to be made of two scimitars and that could be  
detached.  
  
Tails found himself wearing what would appear to be a wizard's robe with a gap in the back for  
his twin tails to come out. He wore the symbol around a chain on his neck and also carried a  
wand which appeared to have seven large and different colored stones on it, which he guessed  
were the Chaos Emeralds used by his ancestor.  
  
Protoman's transformation was the most unique. With the exception of the symbol on the  
breastplate, Anthony recognized the form...  
  
"Holy SHIT! Proto..." Anthony said, "you look like...ZERO!!!"  
  
Protoman was confused. "Who's Zero?"  
  
"A robot from the Megaman X game series, a series that takes place in the future."  
  
"Remind me to ask Doc Light about those disks you showed him," Protoman said.  
  
Sally was amazed at the transformations that took place. "Great Destiny...it's like seeing the  
original heroes..." she said to herself, then snapped out of her amazement and addressed the  
group. "We'd better get moving, we have a battle to prepare for...and five worlds to encourage  
with those new found powers of yours."  
  
"Better save on these powers then," Anthony said, as he made his armor disappear. The other  
descendants changed back as well. "Oh brother..."  
  
"What's wrong?" Peach asked as the group exited the chamber.  
  
"Well...the powers are great and all, but...did we have to turn into the Power Rangers?"  
  
The group laughed at hearing that, and then Sally made the call to T-Bone to pick them up. 


	28. Battle Plans

Chapter 28 - Battle Plans  
  
When the Tornado landed in Knothole, nearly every person there ran up to greet the returning  
heroes. Anthony nodded to the other descendants and they all transformed into their  
Descendancy forms. Sally made the introductions...  
  
"People of Arcadia, meet the new and improved descendants!"  
  
The five descendants walked out, causing the entire crowd to react.  
  
"WHOA!!!!!!!!! That is WAY, WAY past cool!" "MAMA MIA!!" "Incredible..." "By Din's  
flame..." "Sacre bleu cheez!" "Mah stars!" "Phrackin' a! You're looking good, Anth!" "Hey  
Anthony, think you can get ME armor like that?"  
  
Anthony smiled at that last one, knowing how much of a role-playing gamer Kain was. "Sorry,  
Kain. Descendants of Sir Eric model only!"  
  
"Aw..."  
  
After everyone stopped gaping and picked their jaws up off the ground, Major Sharpe addressed  
the group. "Alright, we'd better get the final plans underway! We've got a major fight ahead  
of us!"  
  
Anthony made his armor disappear and then spoke up. "Agreed. In fact, Major, I have a plan in  
mind that should give us a relatively quick and painless victory..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You're going to do WHAT?!?!?"  
  
Anthony finished the description of his plan, and unfortunately the entire group was not too  
pleased at what he proposed.  
  
"Anthony..." Sally said, "what you propose is suicide! Sneaking into Robotnik's fortress while  
he's focused on the fight? You have no way of being sure you can do it!"  
  
"I do now! The Fade power I used in the test should allow me and the others with me to sneak  
past the defenses without being noticed. I should be able to 'convince' Robotnik to shut down  
his troops then."  
  
"Convince him? HOW?!?"  
  
"My powers are those of the mind. I should be able to control his thoughts so he will order a  
shutdown of the Swats."  
  
"Anthony..." Zelda spoke up. "I thought we agreed you don't have to sacrifice yourself like  
Sir Eric did..."  
  
"I have no intention of sacrificing myself! This plan will work! I just need some  
volunteers..."  
  
He noticed no one was particularly eager to volunteer, something he wasn't surprised at.  
  
"Guys...I don't want to have to do this alone. Although," Anthony said, adopting a thoughtful  
expression, "I suppose it would be easier if just one snuck in..."  
  
Upon saying that, several volunteers came forward rather than see their Gamemaster risk his  
neck alone. Anthony smiled at this, glad that the reverse psychology worked.  
  
"Well...gee...thanks guys, but I only need a few..."  
  
"Anthony," Protoman said, "I insist on going with you. My powers should make the swatbots easy  
to defeat."  
  
"I'm going too," Tails said, "you might need my newfound magic for an advantage."  
  
"We should join you as well," Peach said, indicating her and Zelda. "Our combined powers  
should be able to match any opposition, just like our ancestors."  
  
"Good thinking," Anthony said, "and I appreciate the help..."  
  
"I want to go too!" Amy piped up.  
  
"No, Amy!" Anthony said.  
  
"But..."  
  
"NO!" Anthony said, this time a little more insistent. "I don't want to be distracted by my  
concern for your safety. I'm sorry, Amy..."  
  
Amy bowed her head and said quietly, "I understand."  
  
Anthony put his hands on her shoulders and said, "Hey...if the situation was less dangerous,  
then definitely. Understand?" Amy nodded. "Good." Anthony then turned towards the rest of  
the group. "The rest of you, I'll leave you to finalize the plans. Now if you excuse me,  
there's something I must do..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next few hours were used to make final plans for the attack on Robotropolis. Each group  
from each world was preparing in their own way, with the leaders returning to their worlds to  
ready the troops. Each world was telling a different story in the process...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Princess, I can't let you do this!"  
  
Zelda was examining her Descendancy armaments while at the same time trying to calm Link down.  
"Link, this is for the good of Mobius, as well as all of Arcadia. I cannot in good conscience  
let a villain like that be allowed to continue to rule! Besides, with these new powers and the  
help of the other descendants we should be able to succeed."  
  
"But...Zelda..." Link was starting to break down, showing fear for the first time.  
  
Zelda embraced Link, trying to calm down the hero who had saved her, and whose ancestors saved  
her ancestors, on numerous occasions. "I know Link...I love you, too. Don't worry, I'll make  
sure to return to you."  
  
After embracing for a while, the two walked towards an open foyer, where regiments of Hylian,  
Zoran, Goron, Kokiri, and Gerudo troops were waiting...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mario and Luigi were frantic when they approached Princess Toadstool's chambers. They saw her  
examining the garments created by her Descendancy powers, as well as the staff she carried.  
Mario was the first to speak.  
  
"Princess! Why?!? Why are you a taking part in this a suicidal plan?"  
  
"Because Mario," Peach said, looking in the eyes of the fear filled plumber, "I believe in  
Anthony. He's been through too much to take part in such a risky plan for it not to have a  
chance of success. Besides...I think he'll need my help..."  
  
Mario took Peach's hand before continuing. "But...I don't want to lose you!"  
  
"You won't..." Peach said, planting a kiss on Mario's forehead. "We've come too far to lose  
now!"  
  
Peach then walked to her balcony, where she saw the chancellor was addressing the Nimbus,  
Floren, Mushroom, and Koopa armies...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Protoman looked at himself in the mirror, examining the form his body took under the Decendancy  
powers. "He said I look like Zero..." he thought to himself, then walked over to a mainframe  
where Doctor Light had placed the disks with the game information. He booted up the file Light  
had created called "Zero", which had all the game information about the character, Zero. What  
he saw shocked him...for not only was it a glimpse of the future, but also showed the character  
Zero dying...twice!  
  
"Thankfully, that's only a possible future and not a definite future," a voice said behind him.  
Protoman turned around to see Doctor Light standing behind him.  
  
"I had a feeling you would want to see that," Light explained, "which is why I'm very much  
concerned for your safety in this venture."  
  
"You think I'm sacrificing myself like Zero did in these games?"  
  
"No...I very much trust your abilities, Protoman, but..." Doctor Light began to get misty eyed  
before continuing, "I can't help feeling worried for your safety. What father cannot be afraid  
for his son's well being...even if the son is artificially made."  
  
Protoman understood this and went up to embrace Light saying, "I understand... Father..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tails was in his hut looking at the robes and wand he received as a result of his Powers.  
Although the power he gained was impressive, he thought the robes were a bit much. He felt he  
looked kind of like the Raistlin character Sir Kain talked about, but wasn't about to let that  
get in his way of what needed to be done. Sasha, Sonia, and Knuckles came in to see how he was  
doing.  
  
"You're looking good, cousin," Sasha said. "Feeling nervous?"  
  
"A little...but I trust we'll do what needs to be done!" Tails said. "Knuckles...these  
powers...is this what you said makes me the Chosen One? Did you know about my Descendancy?"  
  
"Indeed, as did Sasha," Knuckles said. "You also definitely have the heart of the Magi,  
kiddo."  
  
"I wonder..." Sonia said, "Tails, can you summon Lutherain with your powers?"  
  
"Your familiar? I'll try..."  
  
Tails focused power through the wand and the green emerald began to glow. Within minutes, a  
hawk with a cape came flying through the open window and landed on Tails' shoulder.  
  
*Did you summon me Tails?* Lutherain said telepathically.  
  
"I did, but only because Sonia asked me too..." Tails said.  
  
"Lutherain, I want to see what powers Tails gains from your summoning," Sonia said. "Tails, do  
you have any more knowledge?"  
  
"Actually..." Tails said, "I can...sense your emotions like Anthony can!"  
  
"Lutherain's telepathy," Sonia explained then turned towards Lutherain. "Lutherain, I want you  
to accompany Tails and help him."  
  
*I understand, Sonia.*  
  
Sally walked in next, addressing the group. "Guys...can I talk to Tails alone?"  
  
Sonia, Sasha, and Knuckles nodded and left with Lutherain flying behind them, leaving the two  
of them alone. Sally then knelt down to face Tails eye to eye.  
  
"Tails, I...know I'm not your real aunt but...I can't help feeling worried about you like a  
real family member. Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yes, I have a feeling Anthony will need me," Tails said, then going up closer to her. "By  
the way, who says you aren't real family?"  
  
Sally and Tails then engaged in a massive hug.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mr. Bault!" Major Sharpe said, addressing Anthony who was currently on his cot, "We just got  
a tape from the United States you might want to see..."  
  
Anthony wasn't listening. He was focused on a letter he was writing, and seemed to be putting  
a lot of thought into it.  
  
Sharpe walked over to him and looked over his shoulder. "I can only guess what that is...final  
letter to parents, correct?"  
  
Anthony sighed and looked up towards the Major. "Yes...along with an impromptu will. I really  
wish I didn't have to do this...I mean, I'm sure as to our success, but..." His voice trailed  
off as his emotions began to rise.  
  
Sharpe placed a hand on Anthony's shoulder, understanding what Anthony was going through. "I  
know...I been in some battles where I was afraid I'd never return. Just say what's in your  
heart and keep a positive attitude. If you want...I'll deliver the letter myself. Perhaps my  
high praise for your skills will ease your parents' worries."  
  
"Thanks Major, I appreciate it..." Anthony said, feeling a little better. "Now...what's on  
that tape?"  
  
"We managed to track down the authors of the fan-fictions starring those individuals you talked  
with your first night here. They are wishing their 'creations' luck on this tape." Sharpe  
paused before continuing. "Your family and friends are also wishing you luck on this tape as  
well."  
  
"I see...I'll get the guys then..."  
  
"They're already assembled in T-Bone's hut, and they're waiting for you. Take your time,  
though...I understand the situation..."  
  
Sharpe walked out towards T-Bone's hut while Anthony finished his letter. "'Keep positive' he  
said," Anthony thought to himself as he was finishing up. With that he decided to add  
something to make his family believe everything will be alright...  
  
~Don't worry about me. I've come too far in this game just to lose now.~  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Anthony arrived at T-Bone's hut, he handed Sharpe the letter and watched as Sharpe headed  
towards the portal to deliver it. He then walked towards the group that was gathered around  
T-Bone's television set.  
  
"Anth, we were waiting for ya!" David said, then noticing the emotion on Anthony's face. "You  
alright?"  
  
"I'm fine...I just, had to write what could be a final goodbye to my parents...just in case..."  
  
Somber looks appeared on all present, understanding completely what he was talking about.  
Chris and Rebecca MacPherson got him a vacant chair to sit in, trying to make him comfortable.  
Rebecca even kissed his forehead in an attempt to comfort him.  
  
"Well..." T-Bone said, addressing the group, "let's see what the U.S. of A. wants to say to  
us..."  
  
"Wait for me," a voice said from the window. Bookshire opened it and Sandra came in, walking  
towards Ryan.  
  
"You could have used the door, Sandra," Ryan said.  
  
"Not my style," Sandra replied, then motioning closer towards him, "you know that!"  
  
FX shook his head. "Guys...later!"  
  
Both Ryan and Sandra glared at him.  
  
Sir Kain spoke up. "T-Bone, press play before anything ELSE happens."  
  
Anthony looked up from his chair as the tape started. It was something taken from the evening  
news as part of a newscast about what was happening in Arcadia. All the authors were on the  
tape: David Pistone, Eric Goodwin, Keith Aksland, Ryan Huber, G.T. Ettinger III, T-Bone, and  
David Gonterman. Every time each author said their good lucks, the individuals in the room  
they supposedly "created" seemed to be shocked. When their part of the tape ended, several of  
them were amazed.  
  
"Dang..." David said. "These guys don't even know us personally, and yet...they're wishing us  
luck as if they were close friends..."  
  
"Yeah..." Ryan said, "So that's my other self..."  
  
The tape began to introduce a special segment and message to Anthony, mentioning his  
involvement in finding the portals. T-Bone paused the tape.  
  
"Uh...guys. Perhaps we should..."  
  
The others nodded in understanding and left the room so Anthony could watch it alone. Anthony  
undid the pause and watched as family and friends wished him luck. His friends commented on  
using his gaming skills to his advantage and doing them proud, while his family members  
mentioned how proud they were and prayed for his safety. Anthony was literally fighting back  
the tears so he could watch the rest. When the tape ended, Anthony broke down and cried,  
grateful for receiving such praise. Eventually, he calmed down and began to walk out of the  
hut. When he exited, Sir Kain, Chris, and the others saw something on his face that made them  
realize they would succeed.  
  
New found determination. 


	29. Endgame

Chapter 29 - Endgame  
  
Alarm klaxons went off in Robotniks fortress. Robotnik and Snively looked at the monitors to  
see several armies coming at Robotropolis from all sides.  
  
"So...they've finally come," Robotnik said. "Looks like I'll get the opportunity to not only  
defeat the Freedom Fighters, but also the worlds of Arcadia as well. I wonder how a Hylian  
would look roboticized..." Robotnik then motioned towards a communications panel. "All  
robots...commence movement to your primary posts and prepare for combat. Commander Packbell,  
acknowledge."  
  
No answer. Robotnik slammed his fists on the panel. "Blast it! Where IS that accursed  
android?!?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The armies of Arcadia saw the oncoming troops and readied themselves for battle. Hylas's  
armies readied their new weaponry given them by Neo-Earth, Gardenia's troops readied whatever  
magic they had, and the remaining armies powered their weapons. Anthony, Peach, Zelda, Tails,  
and Protoman activated their Descendancy Powers as Sharpe took stock of the battleground and as  
Lutherain perched on Tails's shoulder.  
  
"Hmmm...quite a lot of robot troops there, and none of those workerbots we were warned about.  
This will be tricky, but manageable. OK, your highness, fire the first shot and signal the  
others to attack."  
  
Peach began to cast a powerful spell which, upon completion, caused a meteor storm to rain upon  
a large section of Robotnik's swatbots and cleared a path to the fortress.  
  
"That did it," Anthony said. "Now it's my turn..."  
  
Anthony used the Fade power which caused the five descendants to disappear. They then ran  
towards the fortress as the other armies began to fire on the swatbots.  
  
"Good luck, Gamemaster!" Sharpe yelled, then turned to a portable comm unit. "All troops, OPEN  
FIRE!"  
  
The descendants made it to the fortress as swatbots began falling left and right to the armies'  
attacks. As they entered the building, Anthony released the Fade to conserve energy and his  
group made their way inside.  
  
"Good work, Anthony," Protoman said. "Now...let's find Robotnik."  
  
"...and let's hurry," Zelda said, as the group began running further inside.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What in the name of God was THAT?!?" Robotnik cried as he saw a regiment of his troops get  
destroyed by the meteor storm.  
  
"It looked like a meteor storm, Doctor," Snively replied. "But...that's impossible!"  
  
"Not unless those other worlds have powers we cannot comprehend. Blast it, WHERE'S PACKBELL?!?  
I need him HERE!!!"  
  
"I still haven't been able to contact him," Snively replied. "It's almost as if he's cut off  
communications!"  
  
Robotnik sneered at Snively and grabbed him by the shirt collar. "Well...you'd better hope you  
DO reach him, or your HEAD will be the next thing cut off!"  
  
Snively gulped and sweated profusely, and frantically returned to the communications panel. He  
then noticed the security cameras.  
  
"Sir! Intruders have entered the compound! It's that Gamemaster and four others!"  
  
Robotnik looked at the screen to see the group in question.  
  
"They shouldn't be a problem...considering the troops we have guarding our area. Strange...the  
Gamemaster appears to be sporting different armor..." Robotnik pondered this briefly, then  
turned his attention back to the battle, typing in a few secret commands to his troops.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Outside the Gardenian forces were finding it easy to take down the troops. Nimbian  
naturmancers were laying waste to the swatbots with several well placed lightning spells,  
Floran and Mushroomer troops found their fire magic equally effective, and even the Magikoopas'  
spells were making their marks.  
  
Mario and Luigi were going head to head with a small batch of troops, using jump attacks and  
attacks with their battle hammers to turned them to sparking heaps of scrap. Suddenly, one  
swatbot knocked Mario off his feet using a sideswipe with its arm. Just as it was about to  
fire on Mario, a clawed arm struck it square in the chest and drilled itself into it, causing  
it to collapse into a heap and start bleeding oil.  
  
Mario looked up to see Bowser there, and was equally surprised to see Bowser help him up.  
  
"Let's just say...I owed you," Bowser said as he refocused on the battle. Mario shook his  
disbelief away and returned to battle, taking out a swatbot with a hammer strike while Bowser  
fried several others with his fiery breath.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hylas's troops were hard pressed, partially because of their lack of familiarity with the high  
tech weapons they were using. Luckily, however, their aim wasn't hindered and they managed to  
waste swatbot after swatbot.  
  
Link was in the middle of the fray, having casted Naryu's Love to protect himself and was  
using his whirlwind sword technique to scrap several swatbots as they tried to surround him.  
Several of the Goron troops had the same idea, and were rolling over several of the robots and  
knocking them to the ground like bowling pins.  
  
It seemed that high technology was no longer an advantage Robotnik's troops had against these  
seasoned Hylans...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Neo-Earth's troops fought on the ground, Megaman and Bass were engaging the stealthbots in  
the air. T-Bone, FX, and the Wildcat were also aiding them and managing to take out groups of  
stealthbots at a time. The dogfight was all Arcadia all the way, and looked like it was going  
to be an easy victory from their viewpoint.  
  
One thing bothered Bass though...where were the workerbots? Surely having Mobius's roboticized  
citizens as a shield would have prevented the troops from targeting the swatbots...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sally and David were wondering the same thing as Mobius's armies pressed forward with David  
leading the charge with both barrels of his Power Rifle blazing.  
  
"Where are the workerbots?" Sally asked out loud. "You'd think Robotnik would use them as  
shields."  
  
"Let's not look a gift horse in the mouth, Sal," David said as he blasted several swatbots  
into scrap. "Maybe he couldn't find ways to make them fight..."  
  
"Unless..." Sally said, then grabbed her walkie-talkie and spoke into it. "Anthony, come in.  
Robotnik may be using the workerbots to protect himself in the fortress. Be careful!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anthony heard the communication as his group went further into the fortress.  
  
"Clever boy..." Anthony mused out loud, then turned towards his group. "OK, guys, we'll have  
to mind our fire in here just in case she's right."  
  
"Looks like she is," Zelda said, pointing towards a hallway. "Look!"  
  
Several workerbots, all looking like robotic animals of various fauna, closed in on the group  
like zombies saying, "Surrender."  
  
"How are we supposed to fight these?" Protoman said.  
  
"We don't!" Anthony said, then turned towards Tails. "Tails, let's see if our psychic  
abilities can pierce their minds."  
  
"How? They're robots!"  
  
"True, but some part of their mind must still remain it those metal shells! We have to try!"  
  
Tails and Anthony both concentrated on trying to reach the workerbots telepathically.  
Suddenly, they sensed the original minds of the Mobian citizens within the robots. Anthony  
placed a hand on Tails's shoulder and concentrated on a way to free their minds using his and  
Tails's combined powers. Within minutes the workerbots began shaking out of their programming.  
  
"What...what happened?" one of them, a rabbit, asked.  
  
"You've been freed from Robotnik's programming," Anthony said, addressing the group. "Go find  
somewhere safe to hide while we deal with Robotnik."  
  
The workerbots ran towards the nearest room and shut themselves in. Anthony's group then  
continued towards where they came from, guessing that was where Robotnik was hiding.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You were on the money, Princess," Protoman communicated back to Sally. "Luckily, psionics  
appear to work on workerbots. Their minds have been freed from their programming and they are  
now waiting out the rest of the battle."  
  
Sally gave a sigh of relief. She then turned back towards the battle, sending out orders with  
increased confidence.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Robotnik saw what happened and was in shock.  
  
"The workerbots are USELESS now!!!" Robotnik sneered as he turned towards Snively. "Have you  
reached Packbell yet?!?"  
  
"No sir," Snively replied, fearful for his life. "His homing beacon is also disabled. Perhaps  
he was destroyed."  
  
"Not likely..." Robotnik said as he turned towards a back door of his command center.  
"Perhaps we'd better get ready for our guests...ready the weapon."  
  
"Yes sir," Snively said as he and Robotnik ran towards the door.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After freeing several other groups of workerbots from the programming, Anthony's group  
eventually arrived at the command center. It was only after Zelda cut down the door with the  
twin swords of her weapon, which was coined a "bladebow", that they noticed he was gone.  
  
"Oh, GREAT!" Protoman said. "Where'd he go?!?"  
  
"There!" Peach said, noticing the door in the back. "That looks like a likely escape route."  
  
"Then we'd better hoof it if we want to catch him," Protoman said, then blasted the door to  
smithereens. The group then ran in, and received a major shock as a loudspeaker blared.  
  
"Greetings, Gamemaster, and welcome to your doom!" It was Robotnik's voice, and it came from a  
large vehicle that resembled a huge robot with clawed legs and large blaster cannons for arms.  
"I've been meaning to test out my little toy here, and you will be the perfect test subjects!"  
  
The robot then spewed large shots towards the group as they scattered in different directions.  
Anthony erected a Master Barrier over the group to protect them as Peach and Tails fired their  
strongest magic and Protoman fired charged shots from his blaster. Zelda had reverted the  
bladebow to bow form and was firing Arrows of Light towards the robot as well. Unfortunately,  
they seemed to make little headway in destroying the robot.  
  
"This thing's indestructible!" Tails said. "How can we beat him?"  
  
As the group continued to dodge the fire from the robot, Anthony noticed a possible weak point.  
Near the spot where the legs met the body of the robot was a single part where the legs were  
connected.  
  
"I have an idea guys!" Anthony yelled to his companions. "NEUTER IT!"  
  
They realized what he was saying and aimed their weapons. Anthony fired a powerful psionic  
blast, Zelda fired an Arrow of Light, Protoman fired his blaster, and Peach and Tails fired  
their most powerful lightning bolts. All five shots hit the joint at the same time, causing  
the legs to be blown off and sent flying in opposite directions and causing the robot to crash  
to the ground.  
  
Upon impact with the floor, Robotnik and Snively were thrown from the robot and landed at the  
feet of the heroes. They soon found themselves at the business end of Protoman's weapon.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy your demise, Buttnik," Protoman said. "Your acts gave robots a bad name and  
this planet little hope. Now it's time to pay the piper..."  
  
"Stand DOWN, Proto!" Anthony said. "As I said, I have other plans..."  
  
Anthony paralyzed the two despots with his powers then placed his hands on their foreheads.  
His hands soon began to glow and the two began to convulse as if they were having a stroke.  
After ten minutes or so, the movement stopped and Anthony took his hands away. His companions  
were stunned by his actions...  
  
"What...what did you do to them?" Peach asked.  
  
"You'll see..." Anthony said as he looked down at Robotnik's prone body. "They should awaken  
within a few seconds. When they do, nobody say a WORD! Let me do the talking..."  
  
Robotnik then stirred and arose, shaking his head as if he just woke up. "Where...where am I?"  
  
Anthony kneeled down and spoke to him. "Sir...do you remember who you are?" The group  
wondered what he was doing but said nothing.  
  
"Yes...my name is...Julian...Kintobor..."  
  
Tails's jaw nearly dropped to the floor as he heard the name, the name of who Robotnik was  
before the accident with the Retro Orbiting Chaos Converter that turned him into Robotnik.  
  
"No...way..." he whispered to himself.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Outside, the battle raged on, and several of the Arcadian armies were beginning to get battle  
weary. Suddenly they noticed that the swatbots weren't fighting back, and that the stealthbots  
were all plummeting to the ground.  
  
"What the heck?" Sharpe said to himself, then turned towards his communications console. "All  
units, hold your fire!"  
  
Every army in turn stopped firing and saw that the swatbots were not moving. Mario, Link, and  
several others were even pushing them over like they were dominoes.  
  
Sharpe saw this and had a large smile on his face, then turned back towards the communicator.  
"Looks like Anthony's group did it! All units stand down! We won!"  
  
Cheers erupted from all the Arcadians, the loudest coming from the Mobian armies. They were  
finally free... 


	30. Aftermath

Chapter 30 - Aftermath  
  
"There," Robotnik, now Julian Kintobor, said as he turned away from computer terminal, "all the  
robot units have been deactivated. Now...can someone tell me what's going on here?"  
  
"I'm curious as well," Snively, now Reginald Snout, said. "The last thing I remember was some  
type of explosion..."  
  
The descendants looked at each other, wondering what to tell them. Anthony knew they would  
find out eventually, and decided to get some emotional help for Julian just in case...  
  
"Just one moment, Julian, and have the answers for you," Anthony said, then turning on his  
communicator. "Anthony to Princess Sally."  
  
"Sally here," she said, responding back.  
  
"Princess...I need David, Chuck, and your father up here. Things have gotten...interesting..."  
  
"Interesting?"  
  
"Tails will tell you..."  
  
Tails took the communicator and told Sally of what happened with Robotnik. Anthony then turned  
towards the former despot.  
  
"Julian, Reginald...you'd better find a place to sit. What I am going to tell you...you may  
not like..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chuck, David, and King Acorn started walking towards the fortress. They saw several  
roboticized Mobians coming towards them, and Chuck motioned them towards where Doctor Light was  
waiting with the new deroboticizer.  
  
Chuck knew it would work, as he now itched his now fully deroboticized head, since he was the  
first subject. Of course, they would first receive the Kintobor treatment, something that  
would create a biogenic body that was still robotic, but looked real. This first step was  
necessary to remove robotization toxins...  
  
"What do you suppose Anthony needs with us?" King Acorn asked.  
  
"Not sure, your majesty," Chuck said. "But it must be something major..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As they entered where the descendants were located, they were shocked by what they saw.  
Robotnik was collapsed on the ground, sobbing as if he received news of a great personal  
tragedy. Snively was also in a state of shock, but seemed to be more angry than sorrowful...  
  
"Anthony," David said, "what's going on? Are Buttnik and Weenie Boy THAT upset from losing?"  
  
"It's not that, David..." Anthony said. "Because...that's not Snively and Robotnik there.  
It's Reginald Snout and...your father, Julian."  
  
The three of them were in shock, and David was enraged. "Bault...if that's a joke, it's NOT  
PHRACKING FUNNY!!!!"  
  
"No joke, guys..." Peach said. "Anthony...somehow fixed their minds."  
  
"Actually," Anthony said, interjecting, "both of them were suffering from Dual-Personality  
Syndrome, apparently created by the ROCC I read about. When I used my powers to enter their  
minds, they each had two personalities in them. I fought the Robotnik and Snively personas  
psionically, and destroyed them."  
  
"So..." Chuck said, "the reason for their reaction is...you just told them about the last ten  
years..."  
  
Anthony nodded. "Julian and Reginald were naturally shocked when they learned what they had  
done. That's why I sent for you guys. They need your help to cope. My attempts to tell them  
that it was technically NOT them that did these atrocities were less than successful..."  
  
"I understand," Chuck said, walking over to Julian. He then knelt down to help Julian up.  
"Come on, old friend. Talk to me..."  
  
"Charles?" Julian said, looking up at Chuck. "Is that you?"  
  
"Yes, old friend, and it's great to see you whole again..."  
  
"But...I thought...you were roboticized..."  
  
"I've been cured, thanks in part to Dr. Light's research. We're currently deroboticizing the  
others."  
  
"Thank God..." Julian said, then started crying again. "But...those who died...because of  
me..."  
  
"NO!" Chuck said, grabbing the shoulders of Julian and looking straight in his eye. "That  
WASN'T YOU! It was Ivo Robotnik, NOT Julian Kintobor, that did all this! You were not  
responsible! If anything, you were also a victim...also a prisoner. Don't blame yourself!"  
  
"Someone must pay, Charles..." Julian said, then turned towards King Acorn. "Your majesty...I  
wish to receive the death penalty for the events of the past ten years."  
  
David turned away upon hearing that, not wishing Julian to see the emotion on his face. He  
then perked up when he heard the king speak.  
  
"Julian Kintobor..." King Acorn said. "Apparently you weren't listening to Anthony and  
Charles...you were not responsible for what happened, and the men who were responsible have  
already been destroyed. Besides, there is one person who still needs you..."  
  
"Who, your majesty?"  
  
"Your son, David."  
  
Julian looked up upon hearing that. "My...son? He's alive?"  
  
"Yes, and he was the other person responsible for the derobotization method. In fact," King  
Acorn said, pointing toward David, "that fox there is your son. He may have been transformed  
by a Power Ring, but that is still David Kintobor."  
  
Julian looked up towards the human turned fox as David, in turn, looked back at him. "David?  
Is that...really you?"  
  
David started walking towards Julian and said, "Yeah, Dad, it's me." Julian recognized the  
voice, ran up towards David, and embraced his son. Both had tears in their eyes as they  
continued to hug.  
  
Anthony saw this and turned towards the rest of the descendants. "We'd better go. This is...a  
private moment we don't need to see." The rest of the group nodded and started to walk out.  
King Acorn also walked out with them, stating he might need to convince his people not to lynch  
Julian. As they walked out, Anthony paused midway, looking back at Julian, Reginald, David,  
and Chuck and smiled as he sensed the feelings of gratitude and relief coming from them.  
  
As he turned back towards the exit, he pumped his fist in the air in a moment of self-  
celebration and said, "YEAH! Captain N, eat your heart out!" He then continued towards the  
exit.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Anthony exited the fortress, he was met by several cheering armies from the five worlds,  
several of whom were chanting "Gamemaster". Anthony shook his head and thought to himself,  
"Geez...it's starting already..." Luigi, Sonic, Knuckles, Megaman, Bass, Ryan, Chris, FX, and  
Sir Kain all ran up to him, congratulating him for his accomplishments.  
  
"Way to go, Anth!" Sonic said. "Sal told us what happened in there before you guys came out.  
That was AWESOME!"  
  
"Thanks Sonic," Anthony said. "By the way, where are my fellow descendants, and King Acorn for  
that matter?"  
  
"The king's a talking to his people," Luigi said. "He wants to make sure no one holds ill will  
against a Julian."  
  
"Man, that's going to be weird..." Sonic said. "Calling Buttnik 'Julian' after all this  
time..."  
  
"Get used to it, Sonic," Anthony said. "After all, calling him 'Buttnik' may just cause him to  
get even MORE depressed than he is now. Luckily, David and Chuck are in there trying to  
convince him he's NOT Robotnik. Now...what about my fellow descendants?"  
  
Bass pointed towards a certain area. "Take a look for yourself..."  
  
Anthony looked where Bass was pointing. Mario and Peach were engaged in a massive kiss, Link  
and Zelda were liplocked as well, Tails was being hugged by Sally, and Protoman was receiving a  
sisterly hug from Roll.  
  
"Dang..." Anthony said. "Whatever happened to the hero getting the girl?"  
  
"Um...Anthony?" Knuckles said, pointing behind him. Anthony turned around just in time to  
receive a bear hug from a pink hedgehog that knocked him to the ground.  
  
"Ack, Amy!" Anthony said. "I appreciate the gesture but...I need those ribs!"  
  
Amy let go of the hug so Anthony could get up. "I heard what happened from Knothole! You  
saved us all! We're free now!"  
  
"Hey, Ames..." Anthony said, looking down at the young hedgehog. "You guys were going to be  
free anyway because you all didn't give up. All I did was speed up the process by bringing in  
some extra players to this game."  
  
"Mr. Bault!" Major Sharpe's voice called out as he and T-Bone walked up to him. When they  
arrived, they both saluted Anthony, an act which caused him to roll his eyes.  
  
"Sharpe, T-Bone...I'm not your CO."  
  
"I realize that, but your actions deserve saluting anyway," Sharpe said. "I figured you would  
enjoy this information. T-Bone, report."  
  
"Just got the final tally after the battle, Anth," T-Bone reported. "Though there were lots  
of injuries reported, I'm happy to announce there were zero casualties."  
  
"AWESOME!" Anthony said.  
  
"I couldn't have put it better, Mr. Bault," Sharpe said. "You will definitely receive a medal  
for this."  
  
"I already got my reward, thanks Major, " Anthony said, looking down at Amy who, at the moment,  
was looking back up at him in admiration. "This world is free now...and Arcadia is back  
together. That's all that matters to me. Besides, I've seen those medal ceremonies...long  
winded, boring, sleep inducing..."  
  
Sonic shook his head in disbelief. "Man...you are definitely something else...uh oh..." Sonic  
looked towards the fortress, where Julian, Reginald, Chuck, and David were coming out. "Brace  
yourselves guys, we may need to save Julian...I can't believe I said that!"  
  
But to everyone's surprise, no one booed or gave angry looks towards the former despot. Julian  
had a look of absolute sorrow on his face, and Anthony could sense a feeling in the Mobians.  
It wasn't anger or resentment, however, but sadness. Apparently, King Acorn's words held...  
  
Anthony breathed a sigh of relief. "Well...that's one less thing to worry about. Looks like  
we'd better head back to Knothole to make plans for...the HELL?!?"  
  
Anthony looked in shock as a large warship flew towards Robottropolis. No one seemed to know  
what was going on, but Anthony figured it out...  
  
"Dammit, I KNEW someone was missing...Packbell!"  
  
Almost on cue, a loud voice emanated from the warship.  
  
"Ah...I see you've defeated Robotnik at last, Arcadians. Too bad it was for nothing...for now  
I can FINALLY take over this pitiful planet, and perhaps the other worlds of Arcadia as well."  
A door below the ship opened and a large cannon appeared. "But first, there's a small  
infestation problem to be dealt with. Namely, all this organic life that exists on this  
planet. What you see on my ship is a bio-cannon, a weapon of my design which eradicates all  
types of organic life. You have a chance to escape though...the cannon requires fifteen  
minutes to charge. I suggest you run towards the nearest portal and escape this planet if you  
wish to live. You fifteen minutes begins...now!"  
  
Every army opened fire on the ship, hoping to destroy the ship, but none of the shots could  
penetrate the shielding on the ship.  
  
"Blast it, nothing works!" Sharpe said, then talked into his communicator. "Everyone,  
evacuate towards the nearest portal! We need to get out of here before that cannon fires!"  
  
The various armies started running towards where their portals were located. Sonic, however,  
wasn't about to give up. He reached towards his backpack to take out the Power Ring that was  
stashed in it, unfortunately...  
  
"What the...? My pack is open, and the ring is gone! Hey, Anth, did you see...?"  
  
Anthony was nowhere to be found. The heroes looked around for their friend and couldn't find  
him in any direction.  
  
Amy was worried. "Anthony! Where are you?!?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anthony deactivated his Fade power as he arrived at a hill which overlooked Robototropolis and  
had a clear view of the ship. He looked down at the Power Ring in his hands...realizing what  
he had to do.  
  
Tears fell from his face. He was going to miss his friends, his family, and any future  
adventures he would have had. As he wiped them away, a new found determination welled up  
within him...and his fear left for good.  
  
"Anthony!" Sharpe's voice blared on his communicator. "Where are you? We need to evacuate!"  
  
Anthony picked up the communicator. "Guys...I'm sorry. Tell my family...I will love them  
always..." After closing the link, he activated the Power Ring and the world went nova around  
him...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The heroes were confused by his communication, and then saw the bright flash on the hill.  
  
"HEY! What's he using my Power Ring for?" Sonic asked loudly.  
  
"I not sure. What would he need that much power for..." Amy said, then suddenly showing a  
look of panic on her face. "NO!! Sonic stop him, he's going to use the Final Power!!!"  
  
Sonic was already gone when she said that, hoping he wasn't too late. Amy and the rest of the  
heroes were also running towards the hill.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anthony entire body was glowing with the energy of the Power Ring, and he was trying to build  
up enough of the power into psionic energy to focus into a single blast. All he would be able  
to manage would be a single shot, but he hoped it would be enough.  
  
Packbell saw the flash and laughed, reactivating the loudspeaker. "Really, Gamemaster! You  
saw how useless your weapons were to the construction of this ship, do you really think you  
alone can stop me in ten minutes?" Suddenly he read the energy output of Anthony's body when  
the scanner hit him, and was frightened when he saw the level go off the scale. "What the..."  
Packbell said, not realizing he broadcasted those words.  
  
Anthony smiled one final smile upon hearing those words, and added a few of his own as he  
finished building power. "GAME...OVER...PACKY!" He then let loose a blast of psionics three  
meters in diameter towards the ship, the shockwave of which knocked Sonic off his feet as he  
ran up and which blasted Anthony back from the recoil.  
  
Packbell saw the blast, and realized the shields wouldn't hold. Just before transferring his  
cybernetic consciousness to his base, he yelled, "I HATE THAT GAMEMASTER!!!" The ship was then  
engulfed in the blast, utterly destroyed.  
  
The various armies saw the destruction of the ship and started cheering, but several others,  
including the other descendants, realized what the blast was and started running towards where  
it originated, fearing the worst...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sonic got up from being knocked backwards and shook the cobwebs out of his system. He then ran  
towards where Anthony was standing. He then fell to his knees when he saw a terrible sight...  
  
Anthony was prone on his back, the armor reverted to the red plate, his sword off to the side.  
He laid perfectly still, eyes closed and not making even the slightest movement.  
  
"No..." Sonic said, half whispering and half praying. "Not again. We can't have lost the  
Gamemaster again..." Tears started to form in his eyes, but he was snapped to attention when  
he heard Amy's voice say, "Sonic, is Anthony alright?"  
  
"NO AMY, DON'T LOOK!!!" Sonic said, but it was too late. Amy looked in horror at Anthony's  
prone body and started crying out loud. Sonic hugged the young hedgehog as she cried for her  
fallen friend, and feared no amount of comforting would help this time.  
  
The other heroes and the descendants eventually reached the hill and saw the same thing Amy  
did, some beginning to cry themselves. Sally, teary eyed, walked over to Anthony's body, bent  
her head down over it, and laid a hand on his chest. "Dear Bright Lady above...great Destiny,  
see our friend to his final rest, and make sure he receives a place of honor in the heavens."   
She then bent down further and kissed Anthony on the forehead...and gasped when she heard  
slight breathing.  
  
"Great Destiny...MEGAMAN, BASS, PROTOMAN! Do any of you have bioscanners?!?" Protoman,  
currently still drawing from the Descendancy Powers, said yes. He then scanned Anthony as per  
Sally's instruction.  
  
"Heartbeat slow...breathing shallow...vital signs...stable? Mental activity...NORMAL?!?"  
Protoman was shocked. "HOLY SHIT, HE'S NOT DYING!!!"  
  
Amy heard what was said, and looked in hope at Anthony's body. She then saw Sharpe call for a  
stretcher and followed as Anthony was carried towards the Earth portal in it. She was praying  
the entire time as she and the rest of the group were following him... 


	31. Recovery

Chapter 31 - Recovery  
  
At a civilian hospital in Minneapolis, the waiting room was near capacity as every hero from  
Gardenia, Hylas, Mobius, and Neo-Earth waited in anticipation. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Link,  
Zelda, Megaman, Protoman, Bass, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Bunnie, Antoine, Sally, Sonia,  
Manic, Rotor, Ryan, Chris, Sir Kain, T-Bone, FX, Bookshire, Sandra and Sharpe all filled the  
waiting area...some pacing, some praying...and in Amy's case, weeping. Sharpe, however, was  
worried about having all the heroes in one area, especially since many of the doctors were  
looking in disbelief at seeing some of video game's greatest in one area.  
  
The doctors were currently looking over the body of Anthony, using Neo-Earth medical scanners  
to determine the extent of Anthony's condition. Although their knowledge of psionics was  
limited, the doctors left no stone unturned in determining whether Anthony would recover.  
  
When Anthony's parents arrived, the group made room for them and helped them to a couple of  
chairs. Anthony's mother was distraught, and rightly so, and didn't seem to feel better even  
thought several there tried to comfort her. The only time her reaction changed, was when the  
doctor came back...  
  
"Mrs. Bault?" Doctor Johnson said.  
  
"Yes?" she replied. "My son...is he alright?"  
  
"Yes...and he's going to recover..." The entire group gasped a sigh of relief at this, and  
then the doctor continued. "In fact, the readings were very promising. Apparently Anthony  
seems to be recharging his powers and repairing his body. That's why he's currently  
unconscious, his body suffered a shock from releasing what you call 'The Final Power' and is  
just trying to rebound from it. We predict he should awaken in a few days to a week at most."  
  
"So...he'll be alright...with no problems?" Anthony's father asked.  
  
"Well...we're still not familiar with how psionics work. As such...we have to assume that  
there may be side effects from what he did. Brain activity is normal, but it may be just to  
support his bodily functions. Worst case scenario...Anthony may have no memories of who he is  
and what he has done..."  
  
A shocked silence permeated the group, broken only by Amy's quiet sobs. Sally tried to comfort  
the young hedgehog, but was afraid her feelings mirrored everyone there, as she saw Anthony's  
mother fold her hands in front of her face, almost in prayer...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
Anthony looked around at the landscape around him. The only prominent features were a piece of  
land outcropping onto a huge lake and a tree near the edge of the lake. It was a peaceful  
setting to Anthony's eyes, and made him think of one thing...  
  
"So...this is what Heaven looks like," Anthony thought to himself at he sat near the base of  
the tree, looking out on the lake. "Funny...I was expecting the Pearly Gates, the cloudlike  
landscapes, the angels...seeing friends and family that have passed on...but, this seems  
peaceful enough to qualify."  
  
He laid his head back against the tree and tears began to form slightly in his eyes. "I will  
miss everything, my family, my friends, both Earth and Arcadian...but at least I died doing  
something good, helping to save Mobius..."  
  
-Who says you are dead?-  
  
Anthony nearly jumped when he heard those words, feminine in sound and seeming to come from out  
of nowhere. "Who...who's that?"  
  
-I go by many names. On the version of Earth that exists in the Mobius reality I am called  
Gaia, but on Mobius itself I am called...-  
  
"Destiny..." Anthony said, finishing the statement. "May I ask why you are speaking to me?  
Or, do you always talk to Earthers turned Mobian heroes?"  
  
-You refer to Chris and then David, yes I have spoken to them. But, the reason I wish to speak  
to you is different altogether, Gamemaster...-  
  
"I have no right to that title now, Destiny," Anthony said sullenly. "Since I'm no longer  
alive to use it..."  
  
-But you aren't dead.-  
  
Anthony looked up towards the sky in shock. "Say WHAT?!?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next few hours in the waiting room of the hospital were spent in near quiet contemplation.  
Every hero there walked up to try to consul Anthony's parents, introducing themselves, telling  
of Anthony's deeds, and telling of their hopes to speedy recovery. Afterwards, many of them  
left to see to plans for rebuilding Mobius. Two Mobians stayed behind, however, one of whom  
spoke to Anthony's mother...  
  
"Mrs. Bault?" Anthony's mother looked up towards the voice. "My name is Sally Acorn, Princess  
of Mobotropolis. I...just wanted to tell you of how proud I am of what your son has done for  
us, and of how I hope for his recovery. We are all praying for his fast recovery."  
  
"Thank you..." Anthony's mother said, grateful for Sally's praise. She was overwhelmed by the  
amount of praise her son was receiving, and was amazed at the praise coming from those she  
thought were just video game heroes. She still had one enquiry to ask, however... "Your  
highness?"  
  
"Please...call me Sally."  
  
"Sally then...that pink hedgehog over there," she started, pointing to Amy who, at the moment,  
was saying a silent prayer, "she seems as upset as we are over this. Who is that?"  
  
Sally looked at Amy, noticing Amy's eyes were still wet with tears. "That's Amy Rose, one of  
our youngest Freedom Fighters. She considers your son someone...special to her." Sally  
explained how Amy had lost her family because of Robotnik, and of how Anthony comforted Amy  
during a couple of emotionally difficult times for her.  
  
Anthony's mother gasped at this story, and looked at Amy with tears in her own eyes. She then  
walked over to the beleaguered hedgehog as Amy was finishing her prayer. "Amy? I'm Anthony's  
mother. Sally...told me how Anthony helped you in Mobius."  
  
Amy looked up at the matriarchal figure that approached her, and then, almost without warning,  
embraced the human female like a daughter would to her mother. The two of them continued to  
embrace, both crying tears for the same person, and both hoping for the best.  
  
Sally watched as this happened, and realized that this was for the best, for they could find  
strength in sharing each other's hope...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Destiny, let me get this straight..." Anthony said out loud, not sure where to direct his  
voice since he didn't know where Destiny's voice was coming from. "I used the Final Power, the  
same power that killed Sir Eric, and I survived?"  
  
-That is correct.-  
  
"Well then...where the Hell am I? Is my consciousness in some type of weird limbo until I wake  
up? Better yet...WILL I wake up?"  
  
-You will recover. You are in a "waiting area" of sorts in your own mind while your powers  
regenerate and your body repairs itself.-  
  
"I see...but...how DID I survive the Final Power? By all rights, I should be dead...."  
  
-Actually, the Final Power did not kill Sir Eric. He was left in same state you are in  
currently. However...because the necessary medical knowledge did not exist one thousand years  
ago, there was no way to sustain him in that state, and he did die as a result.-  
  
"So...the only reason I'm alive is because of one thousand years of Arcadian evolution...How  
long will I have to wait to reawaken?"  
  
-Five days. No more.-  
  
"Good," Anthony said, then turned back towards the lake.  
  
-Aren't you curious?-  
  
"About what?"  
  
-About how you became the Gamemaster?-  
  
"Ah...that was just being in the right place at the right time. The portal just happened to  
be..."  
  
-Actually...that portal followed you.-  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Just as Anthony's parents left the hospital, David, Bowser Koopa, and Julian entered. Sharpe  
became more worried, knowing how the patrons of the hospital might react to seeing the villains  
from the games. However, he also knew that the news of Earth told of what had happened on  
Mobius, including Koopa's joining the fight and Julian's recovery, so he would just have to see  
what would happen. Sally went up to the three newcomers and told them of Anthony's condition.  
  
Julian looked down in shame. "This is all my fault...even if it technically wasn't me that did  
all those terrible things on Mobius, it was my experiments with the ROCC that did create the  
despot that was responsible. Now, not only has Mobius suffered, but...that young man who was  
brought into this fight, a fight that wasn't even his, may never recover fully as a result."  
  
"Dad," David said, placing a hand on Julian's shoulder, "you shouldn't keep blaming yourself.  
No one knew the ROCC was going to blow like it did, that was an accident. You can't let what  
happened in the past control you."  
  
"Yeah," Bowser said. "All of Mobius practically forgave you as you left that fortress, knowing  
what your son went through when he found out who his father is, and seeing the same feelings  
going through you. No one blames you, not even me, and...to be honest (a word I'd never  
thought I'd use!), during the battle I was getting ready to kill you for what was happening to  
my countrymen."  
  
"I see..." Julian said. "Still...I fell that should make up in some way for what has  
happened..."  
  
"Oh dear..." Sally said, looking at Amy, who had collapsed in the chair she was in out of  
exhaustion. "Looks like Amy had cried herself to sleep, fearing for Anthony's health."  
  
Julian walked up to the small hedgehog and picked her up, cradling her in his arms to support  
her. "I'll help bring her back, your highness."  
  
Sally smiled as the group, escorted by Sharpe, exited the hospital. "Then...consider this a  
start, Julian..." Julian smiled, feeling a little better...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-While the events of the coup were taking place on Mobius, my male counterpart, Fate, foresaw  
that the Earth/Gardenia portal would open as the result of events on Gardenia. We realized  
that if it wasn't opened near a descendant of Sir Eric, events would not transpire that would  
lead to the reformation of Arcadia. We entered Earth's reality and sought out someone who we  
thought was worthy of the title. We found you.-  
  
"Why me?"  
  
-We knew of your love of video games, and knew the worlds of Arcadia would translate into games  
in your world. We had even seen the game Donkey Kong which had Gardenia's hero starring in it.  
That, coupled with your bloodline and your strong sense of justice, made you our best  
candidate. We used our powers to make sure the portal opening would always appear at your  
location, even when you moved from one house to another.-  
  
"So...you wanted me to be the Gamemaster no matter what. Even though I was reluctant at  
times..."  
  
-You still managed to succeed despite your reluctance. I am proud of what you have done for my  
people...Arcadia is proud...your country is proud...and your family is definitely proud.-  
  
"Dang..." Anthony said, collapsing further into his seated position. "I...never knew I had it  
in me. So...what happens now after I recover?"  
  
-That is up to you. Arcadia is reunited, Mobius is free, and you have reclaimed your family's  
powers. There is no shame in wanting to quit now, you've done a lot for Arcadia. Of  
course...Arcadia could still use a Gamemaster, someone to lead the worlds into the future. You  
do not have to choose now. Rest. The answer is sure to come to you.-  
  
Anthony nodded and let his consciousness take in the relaxing scenery that was created. A  
thought entered his mind, however, as he gazed out at the lake. "Gee...too bad I don't have  
any fishing tackle. This looks like the perfect place to fish!" Upon thinking that, a rod and  
a couple containers of bait appeared near him. Anthony smiled, and then baited the hook of the  
rod and cast his line out onto the waters.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On the fifth day, Anthony awakened slowly in his hospital bed, nearly being blinded by the  
lights of the room reflecting on the pure white walls within. As soon as his sight was  
available to him, he saw that he was hooked up to an IV and had various pieces of equipment  
monitoring just about every vital sign possible.  
  
He needed to know what happened after he blacked out in Mobius, so he felt around his immediate  
area for anything he could use to signal the hospital staff. He eventually found a small rod  
that had a button on one end and a wire running from the other.  
  
"Let's hope this is what I think it is," Anthony thought to himself, as he pressed the  
button...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Doctor!" a nurse on duty cried. "The nurse's call just went off...in Anthony Bault's room!"  
  
Doctor Johnson was quick to respond. "He must have awakened! Notify his parents while I go  
check him out!" He then rushed towards Anthony's room, rushing past Amy, Sally, Luigi, Zelda,  
and Protoman, who were waiting for the latest results of Anthony's health.  
  
"Doctor," Luigi said, "what's a wrong?"  
  
"The nurse's call just went off in Anthony's room. I think he's awake now!"  
  
The group followed the doctor and waited outside the room as he went inside. Doctor Johnson  
noticed the open eyes of Anthony and walked up to him.  
  
"Anthony? My name is Doctor Emil Johnson. Do you know where you are?"  
  
Anthony answered back, whispering because of lack of strength, "H-hospital..."  
  
"That is correct. You were unconscious for five days due to a massive trauma."  
  
Anthony nodded in understanding, then asked a question. "Did...we win?"  
  
Doctor Johnson was shocked by this question. He was informed of the circumstances of how  
Anthony became unconscious, and realized what this question could mean. "I don't understand,  
Anthony..."  
  
"The ship...was it...destroyed?"  
  
Doctor Johnson breathed a sigh of relief, realizing that Anthony still had his memories. "Yes.  
Mobius is safe now. Just rest now, you'll be able to visit with your friends and family once  
you're stronger."  
  
Anthony nodded and let his eyes close, this time to sleep. Doctor Johnson walked out of the  
room to the awaiting eyes of the Arcadians.  
  
"He'll be fine now. You should all be able to visit him tomorrow. Also...his memories are  
fully intact."  
  
The entire group was elated by this. They all went to inform the rest of Arcadia of the great  
news. Sally was busy helping Amy out, since Amy had broken down into happy tears upon hearing  
the news. As she helped Amy, she heard Amy whisper what sounded like a final prayer...  
  
"Great Destiny...thank you..." 


	32. A Fateful Decision and Epilogue

Chapter 32 - A Fateful Decision  
  
"The doctor's going to keep me here for a few days for observation, then I'll be able to go."  
  
Anthony was wide awake as if nothing happened and was talking with his Arcadian friends that  
visiting. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Link, Zelda, Megaman, Protoman, Bass, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles,  
Amy, and Sally crowded the small hospital room to talk to their newly recovered ally while  
Sharpe kept watch outside. Amy was near the side of Anthony's bed, and was currently being  
comforted by Earth's newest hero.  
  
"So, Sally, have rebuilding plans started yet?"  
  
"My father is currently talking with the other worlds' leaders to plan that out," Sally said.  
"With five worlds working together, the rebuilding should go quickly. We didn't start yet  
because we had...other things on our minds." She said that last part while looking straight at  
Anthony's eyes.  
  
"I guess..." Anthony said, then looked down, almost in shame. "Guys...listen. I'm...sorry I  
nearly sacrificed myself like that. I know how much I mean to a lot of you...especially this  
little girl here..." Anthony hugged Amy closer upon saying that.  
  
"Anthony..." Knuckles said. "You have nothing to apologize for. If anything...you probably  
saved all our lives by doing what you did."  
  
"Yeah, and a besides," Mario said, "you survived the Final Power."  
  
"I know...but I didn't know I would survive it. We were so close to losing again after we had  
just won that I...risked all and didn't care if I made it. God, my parents must have been  
having kittens..."  
  
"Listen Anthony," Link said, interrupting his thoughts, "you just did what we were all doing  
for Mobius that day: Giving our all to save Mobius. So as Knuckles said, you have nothing to  
apologize for."  
  
"Yeah, Anth." Sonic said. "And besides, even you have to admit your entire adventure was  
awesome. I mean, how many video game players get to play on the other side of the screen?"  
  
Anthony smiled at that. "Yeah, you're right. It was pretty exciting, and to be honest...I  
wouldn't trade those experiences away for the universe." Anthony laid back in his bed and  
continued. "Still...I wonder what I'm going to do now? I doubt I'll be able to go back and  
enjoy a computer programmer position after this."  
  
"Well..." Protoman said, "there is still a position of Gamemaster of Arcadia to fill..."  
  
Anthony frowned at this. "I don't know, guys..."  
  
Tails shook his head. "Aw no, not THIS again..."  
  
"Anthony," Peach piped up, "you've more than proven yourself. What's stopping you?"  
  
"My family," Anthony said without hesitation. "I probably worried them all to death throughout  
my entire adventure from the first portal to the Battle of Mobius. I don't think I can put  
them through that again."  
  
"Anthony," Zelda said, "we spoke with your parents and they couldn't be prouder of what you  
have done. Especially when they heard of what you did for that young hedgehog that's embracing  
you right now. I'm sure they would want you to return to Arcadia, knowing what you mean to  
us..."  
  
"Oh, I intend to return to the worlds, Zelda," Anthony said, interrupting her. "Even several  
copies of Packbell couldn't keep me away. But...I not sure if I want to return as the  
Gamemaster. I just need to think about this..." He broke off when he noticed his parents  
watching from outside. "Um...guys, can you excuse me for a minute?"  
  
Sally looked back and saw his parents and understood. "Of course. We need to get back to  
Mobius anyway. You take care of yourself."  
  
A nurse came in after hearing that and addressed the group. "Um...excuse me. I couldn't help  
hearing you were all leaving and...well this is a bit awkward."  
  
"What's wrong?" Megaman asked.  
  
"Well," the nurse continued, "I was wondering if you all wouldn't mind coming down to our  
children's wing for a little while. I sure the kids would love to see their favorite video  
game characters in person. You don't have to..."  
  
"We'd be glad to," Sally said. "We have plenty of time and it should be fun!"  
  
"Yeah, and besides," Sonic said, stroking his quills, "I can't disappoint my fans!"  
  
"Whoo boy...Sonic, this room is crowded enough without your ego," Anthony said, causing Sally  
and several others to giggle and Sonic to glare at him. "Besides, you could all use some  
cheering up, especially Amy here."  
  
The group walked out with the nurse, Amy giving Anthony a light kiss on the cheek before  
leaving, and Sharpe followed close behind. Anthony's parents then walked in, and embraced  
their son...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Amy," Sally said as the group approached the children's wing, "are you sure you're up to this?  
I figure you'd be worried about Anthony..."  
  
"I'll be fine, Sally," Amy said. "Besides, Anthony's right, I could use some cheering up. I  
hear I'm in the games as well...even being called 'Sega's #1 girl'! So," Amy stroked her  
quills mocking Sonic, "I can't disappoint MY fans!" Sonic bristled upon being mocked, but  
Sally calmed him down.  
  
They soon arrived at what appeared to be a play area of the children's wing. "Wait here and  
I'll introduce you," the nurse said, and then entered the play area.  
  
"Kids," the nurse said, addressing the room and causing several young eyes to turn towards her,  
"I have a special treat for you all! We have some special guests here in the hospital that you  
should all know!" She then opened the door wide, which the Arcadians took as their cue...  
  
Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Sally, and Amy entered first causing several young voices to scream in  
excitement. Mario, Luigi, and Peach's entrance caused the screams to increase. Megaman,  
Protoman, and Bass entered next, increasing the screaming further. Finally, Link and Zelda  
entered, causing the last batch of screaming to occur. The group then dispersed amongst the  
children, starting to fill out autographs for the kids on small booklets that were being handed  
out by the nursing staff.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, now they want me to be accept the position of Gamemaster of Arcadia," Anthony told his  
parents. "But...I'm not sure I can do that."  
  
"Why not?" his father asked.  
  
"I'm not sure I can put you guys through that again," Anthony explained. "I know how worried  
you guys were when I returned to Mobius after that day of rest. That's no way for a son to  
treat their parents..."  
  
"Tony!" his mother said. "You sound like you aren't proud of what you did! You did some  
amazing things and helped free an entire world! You should be proud of what you did!"  
  
"I know, but..."  
  
"No buts, Anthony," his mother said. "Yes, we were worried about what happened to you, but  
this has to be your decision. Whatever you choose, we will support you all the way. Even if  
you choose to be the Gamemaster."  
  
Anthony looked into his parents eyes. "Alright...I'll think about it." He then hugged his  
parents again before they left to let him rest.  
  
Anthony laid back in his bed, thinking about what he should do. He thought back on the first  
time he entered the portals, the powers he controlled, the friends he made...and who looked up  
to him. He had done a lot in a short space of time...and wondered, was there more he could do?  
  
"Only one way to find out," Anthony thought to himself. He then found a piece of paper which  
he folded in half to create a makeshift card. He wrote something on both the outside and the  
inside of it, then hit the nurse's call button.  
  
A nurse came in five minutes later. "Yes, Mr. Bault?"  
  
"Nurse, could you give this to some friends of mine?" Anthony said, handing her the paper.  
"They should be in the children's wing...and you should be able to recognize them on sight."  
  
"Ah...you mean the Arcadians. Of course, Mr. Bault." She then walked out towards the  
children's wing.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Both the children and the Arcadians were having the time of their lives. The kids were seeing  
their favorite video game characters, and the Arcadians were having fun entertaining the kids.  
Tails was giving several of the kids rides by flying up a short distance. Mario and Luigi were  
letting a few of the kids wear their hats. Protoman even satisfied their curiosity by removing  
his helmet and showing the kids what he looked like without it.  
  
Sharpe was enjoying the entire sight, and wished Anthony could watch this. He noticed a nurse  
approaching the area, and seemed to be interested in the Arcadians.  
  
"Can I help you nurse?" Sharpe said.  
  
"Oh...yes, Major. I have a message from Anthony Bault for the Arcadians."  
  
"I see...I'll give it to them."  
  
Sharpe took the note and waved Sally over. "What is it, Major?" Sally asked.  
  
"You have a message from Anthony here. It...seems to be for all of you..."  
  
Sally took the note and called the rest of the Arcadians over. "What is it, Sal?" Sonic  
asked.  
  
"Anthony's decision it looks like..." Sally said, noticing the exterior of the note which read  
"About your offer..."  
  
The group watched in anticipation as she opened the note to read the inner message. Sonic was  
the first to react to the words inside. "ALRIGHT!!!!!!"  
  
All the Arcadians cheered from reading the note. Sharpe walked over and picked up the note  
after they had dropped it, and smiled when he read the inner words, which were few but had a  
lot of meaning...  
  
"I accept."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Work crews worked vigorously to rebuild the city of Mobotroplis from the ruins that were  
Robotropolis. The palace was already completed, being the first thing worked on to improve  
morale as well as to provide additional lodgings if needed. Work crews from Gardenia, Hylas,  
Neo-Earth, and Earth could be seen working together with Mobius to rebuild the city to its  
former glory.  
  
From a balcony in the palace, a lone figure, sitting in a hoverchair, watched over the work  
effort. Anthony was given a room in the palace for his use during the rebuilding, since he was  
limited in his movement since his doctor wanted him to stay in the hoverchair for at least a  
week so he wouldn't overexert himself until he fully recovered and because he wanted to be  
present at the rebuilding.  
  
Sally and Elias joined the chair bound human as he watched the rebuilding. "Deep in thought,  
Anthony?" Elias asked. Anthony turned around to face the royal siblings. They soon noticed  
there were tears in his eyes. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing..." Anthony said, wiping away the tears. "I'm...just sensing the feelings of all the  
people out there, those who were looking at me. In general I'm sensing admiration and respect,  
but from the Mobians I'm sensing a feeling of gratitude towards me that's just overwhelming.  
I...can't believe that's for me..."  
  
Sally walked over to Anthony and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "You deserve all of it.  
You've brought Arcadia back together and helped free Mobius. Sir Eric would be proud."  
  
"Thanks," Anthony said, wiping away some more tears. "I only hope I'm up to the challenge once  
I'm out of this chair."  
  
"You mean taking the role as Gamemaster?" Elias asked.  
  
"Well, that," Anthony said, then showing a small smirk, "and trying not to strangle David and  
T-Bone for all the X-Men references they're making towards me while I'm in this."  
  
Sally giggled. "Comparing you to Professor X are they?"  
  
"A psionicist in a hoverchair? What else?" Anthony said, then turned back towards the balcony  
and took a more serious tone. "I'm telling you princess...it's definitely going to be a trip  
from here on out. But...at least I know I made a difference. Check it out!"  
  
Sally and Elian looked where Anthony was pointing, noticing Amy, Tails, Cleo, Chuckles, and  
Koopa's kids playing together out in the open. Sally started tearing up herself. "I never  
thought I'd see something like that again..."  
  
Anthony sat back in his chair and smiled. He knew nothing would be the same again for himself  
or Arcadia...  
  
...and that was just the way he liked it.  
  
THE END  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Acknowledgements -   
  
Story based on the games, cartoons, comics, and fanfictions of Super Mario Brothers, Legend of  
Zelda, Megaman, and Sonic the Hedgehog.  
  
Special thanks to Nintendo, Sega, and Capcom for creating such great games.  
  
Special thanks to Web Site 9 for letting me know such great fanfictions exist. (Even if they  
DID mock them!)  
  
Special thanks also to David Pistone, Keith Aksland, Ryan Huber, Eric Goodwin, G.T. Ettinger,  
T-Bone, RottinKid, Morgan Ingersoll, Emily S. Smith, XAgumon, and especially David  
Gonterman...and yes, even Stephen Ratliff for inspiring me to write this.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sources and recommended fanfiction reading -   
  
Blood and Metal - by David Gonterman  
Altered Destiny - by Keith Aksland  
Sir Kain's Story - by Eric Goodwin  
Transformation - by G.T. Ettinger  
T-Bone's Saga and Wildcat Alley - by T-Bone  
Newcomer, Tricks of the Trade, Keeping the Faith, Silent Night, and The Other Side - by Ryan  
Huber  
Please Remember Me - by XAgumon  
Any and all fanfiction by David Pistone, AKA Serinthia Draftwood  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Comments? Suggestions? E-mail me at baultaw@usfamily.net.  
(No flames please. This IS my first fanfiction after all.)  
  
Basic rules for the Heroes of Arcadia RPG will be made available upon printed completion. 


End file.
